Dame la oportunidad
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: Lucy y Natsu han sido amigos desde la infancia... pero su amistad no es una simple amistad...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

–Eres un aburridoooo~ –canturreó Lucy en el oído de Natsu.

Natsu gruñó molesto. A veces se recriminaba por haberle dado una copia de la llave de su departamento a Lucy. No había día en el que no apareciera de la nada en su recamara o en su oficina, a veces vestida completamente y otras casi desnuda.

No es que le molestara.

Pero días como estos, en los que Lucy se ponía terriblemente hiperactiva y quería su atención, pareciera que Lucy escogía lo días cuando él tenía más trabajo. Ahora mismo estaba a punto de explotarme la cabeza por lo incontables papeles en mi escritorio y por la despampanante rubia casi encima de mí.

Suspiro.

Tomé a Lucy de la cintura y la senté en mi escritorio.

–Lucy. Por favor, déjame terminar esto. –dije con tranquilidad. –Luego haremos lo que quieras.

La pequeña rubia hiso un puchero.

–¿Es más importante tu trabajo que yo? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

–Lucy…. –dijo él con tono serio.

–Siempre estas ocupado. –continuó ella con reproche. –Trabajo aquello, trabajo esto… Ya no salimos. Ya no me llevas a la heladería que tanto me gusta o me llevas al cine o hacemos comida juntos o vamos con Gray y Erza a algún lugar.

Bien, Lucy tenía la razón. Natsu siempre ha sabido que Dragneel's Company sería su responsabilidad cuando fuera mayor de edad, así que se encargó de ser lo que su padre Igneel deseaba. Y no es que le molestara ser parte de la empresa familiar, eso le resolvió el estrés de tener que elegir que ser en un futuro. Estaba feliz de convertirse en el presidente de su propia empresa, ser el jefe, pero ahora que comprendía el estrés diario de su padre, ya no estaba seguro de si haber elegido esto haya sido buena idea.

Cuando se era adolecente, Lucy era su fiel compañera de travesuras y de salidas. Ambos eran un tifón de problemas andante. Después de que Lucy se mudó a la mansión Dragneel las cosas se volvieron un desastre para sus padres, siempre era mantener un ojo encima para que no siguieran ocasionando problemas. En aquel entonces, era Natsu el irresponsable y Lucy era la chica dedicada a la escuela y bien portada. Ahora cuando eran adultos, pareciera que cambiaron de roles. Lucy era hiperactiva, divertida y llena de sorpresas, Natsu seguía siendo un causante de problemas cuando se juntaba con Lucy, pero eso había cambiado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía responsabilidades.

Lucy ha sido su mejor amiga-hermana de ley por casi diez años. Desde que ella apareció por la puerta de mi casa me di cuenta de que Lucy y yo debíamos estar juntos.

–Si me dejas terminar con esto. –dijo Natsu refiriéndose al papelerío bajo Lucy. –Saldremos esta noche. A donde quieras.

–¿Cómo una cita?

Natsu se encogió de hombros. Lucy y yo no éramos lo que se le llama "novio". Pero nos comportábamos como si lo fuéramos y no entendía del todo por qué.

Todos los que nos conocían aseguraban que teníamos algún tipo de romance secreto, pero la verdad es que no. Lucy no parecía interesada en mí en ese aspecto, ya que, ella ha tenido incontables novios.

Sonreí.

–Sí. Como una cita.

¿Y yo sentía algo por ella? Bueno, es complicado. Lucy tal vez sea la chica más sexy y hermosa con la que alguna vez me haya topado, sí, me atrae como un loco. Pero amor… amor esa una palabra muy complicada… y muy extensa en el grato sentido de la palabra.

No lo sé.

Quiero mucho a Lucy, si algo le pasara me haría pedazos. Ha demostrado ser una muy buena amiga, una muy buena mujer, compañera… hermana.

Pero no arruinaré lo que tenemos por mis sentimientos. Aunque ni yo sé que es lo que tenemos en realidad, no sé cómo fue que todo cambio, no sé porque le di una copia de la llave de mi departamento a Lucy, no sé porque esperaba a encontrármela en alguna de las habitaciones. Nuestra situación era completamente desconocida.

Sentí los pequeños labios de Lucy en los míos devolviéndome con fuerza a la realidad. Moví involuntariamente mis labios, como siempre lo hacía cuando nos besábamos. Mi mano se movió por cuenta propia, sujetando a la joven mujer de la cabeza y dar más presión al beso. Lucy rápidamente se sentó en el regazo de él, enredando los dedos de sus manos en el cabello sedoso de su tan inseparable amante.

Nadie podía superar a Natsu, ninguno de sus novios le llegaba a los talones a Natsu. Todos habían sido aburridos y completamente patanes. Nada más que un par de aficionados.

Pero, Natsu, él era completamente perfecto en todo. Tanto en divertirse, en seguirles sus travesuras y en la intimidad era un dios. Podría llegar a ser un pesado a veces, pero era alguien tan… irresistible.

Amaba como el me seguía cuando yo lo besaba, me hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, él podría sentir más que un deseos sexual.

Poco a poco me fui acercando, lentamente, hasta terminar cómodamente sentada sobre su regazo. Envolví mis brazos por su cuello, acortando toda molesta distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos.

Natsu mordió sin nada de delicadeza mi labio inferior, logrando que diera un leve respingo. Me separé lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, su rostro estaba sombrío, no por el deseo, sus ojos habían perdido el cautivador verde brillante. No estaba excitado, estaba enojado.

–Lucy. –dijo mi nombre con amenaza.

Puse ojos de cachorrito herido con la intensión de que me dejara disfrutar de él un poco. Su trabajo no puede ser tan importante. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo –muy en el fondo – él me desea, desea poder estar a solas en la recamara, disfrutar de nuestra compañía, solo nosotros.

–Natsu. –dije su nombre con reproche.

Mis ojos de cachorrito no estaban funcionando. Resoplé frustrada cuando él logró sacarme de la oficina y echar el seguro para que no volviera a entrar.

Mirando con desprecio la puerta, me giré para caminar directo a la salida. No iba a permitir semejante humillación, me había sacado de su oficina sin decir ni una palabra, deshaciéndose de mí de la manera más cruel.

–¡Le valió un soberano cacahuate y me sacó! –exclamé frustrada mientras bebía con furia mi café helado. –¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Me las pagara!

Frente a mí, Levy dio un pesado suspiro mientras observaba y escuchaba atentamente mis quejas y gritos. Había sido muy amable de acompañarme a un café para platicar. Si Natsu no iba a salir conmigo, entonces saldré con mis demás amigos.

–¡¿Y si se cansó de mí, Levy-chan?! –pregunté horriblemente asustada. –¡Le reviento!

–Lu-chan. –dijo Levy tomando mi atención. Guarde silencio para ver su rostro serio. –Natsu solo está haciendo su trabajo. Dudo mucho que se haya cansado de ti.

–¡¿Tú lo crees?! –pregunté, esperanzada.

La gente comenzaba a mirarnos extrañamente, Levy hiso una mueca de disgusto, yo ignoré todo a mi alrededor. Seguía pensando seriamente en como haré para que Natsu sea solo mío esta noche, tenía tantas posibilidades después de que me dio la llave de su apartamento. Podría llegar a la hora que se me dé en gana y sorprenderlo.

–¿A Dan no le molesta que salgas tanto con Natsu? –preguntó Levy alzando un ceja.

A penas si lograba verme con Dan. No voy a mentir, Dan es todo un dios griego, es guapo, inteligente, trabaja en una muy buena empresa editorial, en fin, es un buen partido. Y es mi novio.

Con él puedo hablar de cosas que me gustan como los libros, es caballeroso y todo lo que quieras en un hombre, pero… no es mejor que Natsu.

–Dan ve a Natsu como mi hermano mayor. –dije mordisqueando de la pajilla de mi café. –Dan no tiene nada de que quejarse. Salgo con él cada fin de semana.

Levy cabeceó la cabeza.

–Pero sales más con Natsu que con él. –dijo Levy. –Y Natsu no es tu novio.

Me encogí de hombros.

–¿Y cuál es el plan? –pregunté. –¿Qué me despegué de Natsu?

–Eso sería un muy buen plan. –asintió Levy.

Hice una mueca ante la idea. He sido inseparable a Natsu desde el día en que me mude a la casa Dragneel. Nos hicimos súper mejores amigos desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, muy raro ya que ni siquiera compartíamos los mismos gustos. Él siempre ha sido tan práctico, tan simple. Tal vez eso fue por lo que me acostumbré a su constante compañía.

–No quiero eso…

–A ver, a ver. –dijo Levy, confundida. –No entiendo. Te gusta Natsu ¿No? –alcé la vista y asentí. –¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

–Porque yo a él no le gusto. –dije en un susurro.

–Oh, vamos. –exclamó Levy, incrédula. –¿Te crees eso?

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

–Bueno. No nada más es por eso. –comenté frunciendo los labios. Levy me miró con curiosidad. –Es un obsesivo del trabajo. Apenas si nos vemos después de que tomó el puesto de presidente de la empresa Dragneel. Sé que es un trabajo atareado y estresante, un trabajo que requiere concentración y responsabilidad… pero…. –dejé caer mi mano sobre la mesa con frustración. –¡Diablos! Un poco de libertad no estaría mal, algo de diversión. Que me miré a mí más que a sus estúpidos papeles.

Levy dejó recargar su espalda sobre el respaldo de las sillas. Se le veía comprensiva y un poco confundida. Miré con recelo mi vaso semi vacío de café helado.

–Habla con él, entonces. –dijo Levy con seriedad. –Dile lo que sientes. Sé sincera con él y contigo misma.

-Ugh ...

-Lucy.

–Si es que logramos tener algo de privacidad esta noche. –murmuré con pesadez. –Si me saca una tonta excusa de que no va a poder esta noche por x cosa, voy a castrarlo.

Levy soltó una pequeña carcajada burlona. Me sentía muy bien salir con mi mejor amiga de vez en cuando. Levy ha sido mi mejor amiga por ya hace años. Levy es una pequeña cerebrito amante de los libros tanto como yo, he ahí el nacimiento de nuestra profunda amistad.

Ella se dedicó a la escritura de libros. Muy buenos libros debo de decir. La vida de una escritora no es tan fácil, me ha dicho, cuando es el momento de escribir un nuevo libro siempre llega el estrés y la irritación, los dolores de cabeza y el insomnio. Todo tiene una fecha y las fechas deben ser respetadas.

Pero a pesar de ello. Levy ama escribir y es buena haciéndolo, así que no veo ningún problema.

Yo por mi parte, me la paso relajada, a la espera de otra gira. Mi representante Mirajane Strauss parece tan emocionada por encontrarme otro lugar en donde tocar.

La música siempre ha sido mi pasión. La música siempre ha sido parte de mi familia. La dinastía Heartfilia es muy bien conocida por sus interpretaciones y canciones clásicas. Mi madre Layla era una amante del piano y tocaba en solitario, hasta que conoció a mi padre, Jude Heartfilia un famosísimo director de orquesta. En el momento en que se conocieron se dieron cuenta de que el amor verdadero existía y ambos comenzaron a crear la música más hermosa que yo nunca había escuchado.

Incluso, desde antes de nacer, mamá tocaba el piano solo para mí. Me cantaba y cuando ya no podía tacar el piano, ponía grandes piezas de música. Ella deseaba con todo su corazón que su hijo, hija, fuera tan amante de la música como ella y mi padre.

Y lo logró.

Ambos fueron mis maestros y desde pequeña siempre fui a concursar en los diferentes concursos de música. No es por presumir pero siempre lograba quedar en el primer lugar. Hasta que la Disquera Strauss se hiso cargo de mí.

Yo por mi parte, estaba enamorada de la música y del piano de mi madre. Siempre que encontraba el momento tocaba mi canción favorita, la canción que mi madre siempre me tocaba antes de dormir, aquella a la que nunca le encontré un nombre, aquella a la que mamá nunca le puso un nombre.

Nunca entendí porque.

Papá me enseñó a tocar más instrumentos, entre ellos: el Chelo, el Violín, la Guitarra, el Saxofón, la Trompeta, la Tuba y la Flauta. Gran diversidad de instrumentos y todos y cada uno de ellos me encantaba. Pero mi favorito siempre fue el piano. Todo era lindura y colores, hasta que aquel día llego…

Un día, cuando yo tenía siete años, un día. Mi casa se tornó fría y vacía. Gente vestida de azul, oficiales, llegaron a mi casa. Me agarre de Virgo, asustada.

Ellos lo dijeron, ellos dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente.

Desde aquel día, yo me quedé sola en el mundo.

 _O al menos eso pensé…_

Luego conocí a la familia Dragneel. Al parecer mi padre había dejado en su testamento que mi custodia se iría al Sr. Igneel Dragneel y a la Sra. Grandeeney Dragneel una vez que mis padres murieran y me haya quedado sola. Yo no conocía a esta gente, eran completos desconocidos para mí, papá nunca me habló de ellos.

Lloré mucho cuando me dijeron que me iría lejos de mi casa, cuando me dijeron que me iría a vivir con completos extraños. Estaba aterrada. No quería dejar ni a Virgo, ni a Capricornio, ni a Taurus a nadie de la casa Heartfilia. Pero al final me obligaron.

Creí que mi vida se volvería un infierno, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando conocí a los Dragneel.

Eran gente amable y cariñosa. La Sra. Grandeeney me quiso como si fuera su hija, al igual que el Sr. Igneel. En poco tiempo me encariñé de ambas personas.

Pero la mejor parte fue cuando conocí al hijo del matrimonio. Un curioso peli rosado sucio y desarreglado, muy diferente a ambos padres arreglados, limpios, estéticos. El chico llevaba la ropa toda desalineada, el cabello rosa revuelto, lleno de tierra, las rodillas llenas de pequeñas cicatrices, en sus manos llevaba un balón igual de sucio.

Igneel suspiró girándose hacia su hijo. Grandeeney rió entre dientes un poco divertida.

–Natsu. Te dije que te mantuvieras limpio. –regañó Igneel sin levantar la voz o ser duro. –Te dije que teníamos una invitada muy especial.

–Fue culpa de Gray. –dijo el pequeño niño haciendo un puchero. –Él me retó a unas cascaritas de futbol.

Me reí entre dientes. El nerviosismo y el miedo principal se habían esfumado repentinamente. Aquel chico era gracioso.

Natsu me miró y sonrió. Dejó el balón en el suelo y se acercó a mí, con una radiante sonrisa extendió su mano.

–Hola, soy Natsu. –se presentó. –¿Y tú?

–Me llamo Lucy. –dije estrechando su mano con timidez.

Había hablado en un leve murmuro. Natsu soltó mi mano y ladeó la cabeza mirándome fijamente.

–¿Luigi? –preguntó Natsu.

-Lucy. -repitió.

Natsu miró hacia sus padres luciendo confundido. Igneel dio un paso hacia nosotros.

–Lucy vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante. –dijo Igneel con seriedad. –Será tu hermana.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Natsu con curiosidad. –¿Y sus padres?

Bajé la mirada mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi violín blanco que mi padre me regalo en mi último cumpleaños juntos. Igneel tosió, incomodo.

Sé que Natsu no dijo aquello con la intensión de lastimarme o hacerme sentir mal, pero aun así logro doler dentro de mí.

Grandeeney se movió rápidamente.

–Ven, Lucy. Vamos a mostrarte tu nueva recamara. –dijo rápidamente Grandeeney con tono dulce.

Tomé su mano con cuidado y ella me llevó escaleras arriba hasta la que sería mi recamara. Una recamara tan grande como la que tenía en mi casa, pintada de color rosa y blanco. Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando miré el piano de mi madre en la recamara.

Dejé mi violín blanco en la cama. Corrí hacia el piano, alegre, rebosante de felicidad.

Creí que sería una de las más cosas a las que les diría adiós. Pero no, ahí estaba. Lo abracé con cariño. Ahora podría tocar la canción de mamá todo el tiempo que querría. Miré hacia a Grandeeney que sonreía con ternura.

–Gracias. –murmuré.

–Ahora puedes tocar todo lo que gustes. –había dicho.

Sí, no me arrepiento de haber vivido con los Dragneel. Luego la llegada de la pequeña Wendy fue mejor, siempre desee tener una hermana pequeña, tanto Natsu como yo cuidamos de la pequeña Wendy.

Ahora Wendy está en un intercambio escolar en Francia. Fue muy doloroso cuando nos dijo que se iría de intercambio, pero era algo que ella quería así que no tuvimos más opción que aceptar.

Natsu se dedicó a trabajar como el próximo presidente de Dragneel's Company, mientras que yo me encargaba de tocar en conciertos y de vez en cuando concursar por diversión.

Por supuesto, estudié arte en la UIM, Universidad Internacional de Magnolia. Aunque quería olvidarme de la escuela, la verdad que estudiar arte no sonaba nada mal. Natsu estudió Administración de Empresas por obligación de Igneel.

Cuando menos lo pensé el tiempo había volado y ya era de noche. Dejé a Levy en su casa, despidiéndome y conduje por la ciudad aburrida. No quería volver a casa, ahora me sentía como una intrusa, quería dejar que Igneel y Grandeeney disfrutaran de su casa. Por lo general ya ni me paseaba por ahí, solo para dormir y a veces ni eso, la mayoría del tiempo dormía en el departamento de Natsu o iba directamente a la Mansión Heartfilia.

De hecho, planeaba pasearme a visitar a Virgo y capricornio hasta que un mensaje de celular logró detener mi camino. Detuve el carro y miré el mensaje.

Era Natsu. Y quería que nos viéramos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos:** Todos los personajes de esta historia son de Hiro Mashima. La historia por otra parte es mía.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia puede llegar a tener mucho contenido sexual (Lemon), insultos y/o situaciones que incomoden a la audiencia.

 _Conste, yo advertí. Sin nada más que decir... disfruten!_

 **2**

Nervios conduje hasta el departamento de Natsu. ¿Será posible que ahora si tenga tiempo para mí? Tamborilee mis dedos en el volante mientras esperaba a que el maldito semáforo se dignara a cambiar.

Una vez pasé por la puerta del departamento fui arrasada por un fuerza increíble hacia la pared más cercana, jadeé sorprendida.

Natsu sostuvo mi cabeza obligándome a alzar la vista y mirar sus ojos verdes brillar con intensidad y fervor. No me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando sus labios atacaron los mío con violencia, parpadeó sorprendida por su repentino arranque.

Abro mi boca cuidadosamente dándole permiso para que su lengua entre, al mismo instante, nuestras lenguas se encuentran creando un solo y único baile.

Enredó mis dedos entre su cabello, como tanto me gusta y jaló con un poco de fuerza haciéndolo gruñir en mi boca. Un sonido grave y sexy que logra explotar miles de sensaciones dentro de mí.

Su mano descendió desde mi rostro hasta mi cintura y de mi cintura hasta mi muslo, haciendo a un lado la tela de mi falda para hurgar sus dedos en la suave piel de mi pierna, la alzó y yo instantáneamente enredé mi pierna en su cadera, acercando más nuestros cuerpos.

Desesperación. Me sentía desesperada, acalorada. _Quería más_.

Natsu se aparta, jadeante y con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Tengo la boca entreabierta, intentando recuperar el aire que se me fue arrebatado de forma tan salvaje.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté cuando tuve el suficiente aire en mi pulmones.

–Solo continúe con lo que dejaste esta tarde. –dijo sonriendo con malicia.

–Ohh… ¿Y vas a continuar? –pregunté juguetonamente.

Natsu rozó sus labios con los míos, dejándome sentir su fresco alientos a mentas. Tragué duro.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

–He hecho la cena. –dijo rápidamente, separándose de ese maravilloso momento. –Y quiero disfrutarla contigo.

Soltó mi muslo delicadamente, me sostuve contra la pared y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Él sonreía con tranquilidad y frescura, mientras yo estaba sudando y jadeando como loca.

–Dejarme así no es lindo, Natsu. –dije frunciendo el ceño.

–Te lo repondré más tarde. –dijo caminando directamente hacia la cocina.

Me quité las zapatillas, dejándolas en el lugar. Caminé siguiendo a Natsu y mientras lo hacía, fui quitándome prendas innecesarias. Mi chaqueta, mi blusa, mi falda, mis medias. Quedándome en la fresca y agradable ropa interior de color negro.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección. Lo ignoré mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

Sabía que estaba molesto por haberme desnudado. Pero si él juega sucio, le puedo enseñar que yo también puedo jugar sucio. Solté mi cabello dejando que cayera por mi espalda, repentinamente me sentí por mucho más relajada.

Natsu sirvió un delicioso platillo de solomillo con salsa bearnesa con papas fritas y verdura. Mi estómago casi gruñe con solo ver semejante platillo. Natsu me sirvió una buena copa de vino, rápidamente tomó asiento frente de mí con el mismo platillo.

–¿Tú cocinaste esto? –pregunté, asombrada.

–¿Lo dudas? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

Comí un bocado, degustando del perfecto sabor. Natsu miró con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos.

–Es demasiado bueno. –comenté con placer.

Natsu sonrió satisfecho mientras comía. Cada vez que le miro me parece sorprendente que este hombre recto y alineado haya sido alguna vez un niño revoltoso e hiperactivo. Su traje gris se cernía muy sobre ese cuerpo bien formado, su cabello seguía igual de rebelde y desalineado no importa cuanto lo peinara para que se viera decente. Su tono rosa se había vuelto más oscuro con el pasar del tiempo, un tono que resaltaba el brillo fantástico de sus ojos verde jade.

–Y bien, Sr. Cascarrabias, ¿Ya se siente mejor? –pregunté cortando el silencio del lugar.

Natsu alzó la vista sin dejar de comer.

–Muy bien. –contestó limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi plato, me puse a jugar con un pedazo de papa. Natsu ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Por qué repentinamente te quedaste callada? –preguntó, curioso. –¿Te quedaste sin habla?

Sonreí.

–Todo lo que tenga relación a ti me deja sin habla. –comenté.

–Te he extrañado. –dijo repentinamente. –Estos días han sido… horribles.

Sí, yo también pensaba aquello. No hemos podido salir ni tener nuestros amados encuentros. Es… horrible.

Suspiré.

–¿Qué se la va hacer? Es tu trabajo. –dije tomando un sorbo de vino.

Natsu cabeceó, comprensivo.

–Lo siento. –dijo verdaderamente arrepentido. –Esta noche soy todo tuyo.

Casi me ahogo con mi vino cuando escuche aquello. Vino se había escurrido por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, pero aun así, reí a carcajadas. Natsu se apresuró a llegar hacia donde yo estaba, miré con curiosidad que es lo que planeaba.

Con lentitud su rostro se hundió en mi cuello, lamiendo lento y sensualmente el rastro de vino que se escurrió por mi piel. Dejé mi cabeza caer un poco hacia atrás, dejándole espacio abierto para que me dejara sentir la agradable sensación de su lengua.

Llegó hasta mi boca en donde cubrió mis labios con los suyos, no con tanta ferocidad como el beso anterior, pero si un lleno de pasión y deseo.

Envolví, impaciente, mis brazos en su cuello. Esto sirvió como una especie de afirmación para Natsu, ya que me tomó por la cintura, alzándome sin problemas, sé a dónde se dirigía y eso solo me hiso cerrar mis piernas en su cintura con fuerza.

Lo deseo. No hemos tenido sexo desde hace días y me estaba volviendo loca. Mi sexo palpitaba ansioso por su atención.

Natsu abrió la puerta a ciegas, sin dejar de besarme. Se dejó caer en la cama aun conmigo encima de él. Pasé mis manos por su traje, intentando desabrochar el saco y la camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel caliente sobre mis manos.

Las manos de Natsu estaban frotando con habilidad mis glúteos que solo estaban cubiertos por la fina tela de la bragas negras. Me separé de sus labios, necesitaba tenerlo dentro.

Le quité la corbata, desabotoné su camisa con rapidez, él me ayudó a sacársela y tirarla a un lugar completamente desconocido de la habitación. Podía ver su impaciencia en sus ojos.

Cuando estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriaba, llevó sus manos hacia mis pechos, apretándolos con rudeza, logrando que gimiera con fuerza.

Tomé con fuerza sus labios.

–Te necesito dentro de mí, Natsu, por favor. –susurré en sus labios.

–¿Sin juegos previos? –preguntó Natsu, burlón.

–Sin juegos previos.

No tuve que rogar más. Natsu rodó en la cama, dejándome debajo de él. Natsu quitó mi sostén con rapidez, mientras que yo lo ayudaba a quitarse el cinturón y abría su pantalón.

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello mordisqueando y chupando la piel sensible. Arranca las bragas de un tirón y sin previo aviso me penetra con fuerza. Grité de placer, enterrando mis uñas en sus hombros. Él gruñe contra mi cuello, sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a mis caderas, controlando las penetraciones. Ambos estábamos tensos, cargados de sensaciones tan fuertes y poderosas.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro era sencillamente fantástica, cada leve desliz, afuera y adentro, era maravillosa. Todas las partes internas sensitivas estaban al máximo. Estábamos en un ritmo lento, pausado, dejando que nuestros cuerpos sintieran cada centímetro de piel sensible.

–Más… más fuerte, Natsu.

Natsu gimió con fuerza cuando las embestidas fueron más rápidas, agradecí en un fuerte grito cuando comenzó a moverse con rapidez y rudeza.

Jadeé desesperada, sentía mi vientre hirviendo. Me encantaba, arqueé mi pelvis para recibirlo con más profundidad, ambos gemimos al unísono.

Deseaba que esta sensación de plenitud durara siempre, pero a cómo iban las cosas, no iba a durar nada.

Mordí el hombro de Natsu reprimiendo un poderoso gemido de placer cuando llegué al climax. Apreté mis paredes sobre el miembro de Natsu logrando que este se corriera poco después que yo.

Natsu se derrumba sobre mí, sin aplastarme. Sentí su caliente respiración en mi cuello, ambos jadeábamos incapaces de tranquilizar nuestra respiración. Me sentía desorientada.

Natsu rodó por la cama hasta quedar aun lado de mí.

–Echaba de menos esto. –suspira Natsu a mi lado.

–Yo también. –dije aun desorientada. –La abstinencia no es lo nuestro.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

–Te quiero de nuevo. –dijo.

Sonreí. Mordiéndome el labio. Era insaciable, de alguna manera, él me había hecho una completa ninfómana. Solo con él despertaba este deseo mordaz por follármelo cada vez que lo vea.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, me subí encima de él. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

Oh, sí. Todo mío.

El sonido del teléfono. Era irritante. Le di una pequeña patada a Natsu para que se despertara y contestara, que callara esa maldita maquina ruidosa. Natsu gruñó girándose.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. Miré a mi lado, donde Natsu dormía pesadamente con un pequeño rastro de baba cayéndole por la comisura de la boca. Hice una mueca de asco y diversión.

Podría tomarle una foto ahora mismo. No, no soy tan cruel.

Me levanté. Mis piernas temblaban como si me las hubieran cambiado por gelatina. Volví a sentarme, sintiendo ese delicioso dolor en mi cadera que solo Natsu dejaba.

Un último intento. Esta vez logré caminar hacia el teléfono y contestar.

–¿Diga? –hablé somnolienta.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó Grandeeney del otro lado de la línea.

Rápidamente me erguí. La voz de Grandeeney logró volver a la realidad.

–Hola, mamá. –dije con voz más decente.

–Hola. –contestó mamá riendo levemente. –¿Acabas de despertar?

–Sí… ¿Querías hablar con Natsu? –pregunté cambiando mi peso de un pie a otro.

–De hecho, quería hablar con los dos. –contestó mamá. –Pero te llamé a tu celular y no contestabas, intenté con el de Natsu y tampoco. Así que decidí llamar al departamento.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. ¿Cómo explicar que ninguno de los dos se dignó a contestar el maldito celular?

–Uhm… día pesado. –dije sin más ideas. –Natsu estaba súper irritado, se metió a su recamara encerrándose ahí y lo último que supe es que había caído como un tronco. –mamá suspiró asintiendo. –Y como era viernes por la noche, salí con Levy-chan. Perdón, debí prestar más atención.

–Oh, está bien. –dijo Grandeeney sin preocupación. –Ambos son adultos, cada quien es responsable de sus actos. Solo quería decirles, que me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para recibir a Wendy.

No sé porque, lo primero que dijo tuvo mucho más significado del que debería, pero le reste importancia cuando el nombre de Wendy entró en la conversación.

–Oh, ¿Enserio? –dije emocionada. –Despertaré a Natsu.

Corrí hacia la habitación con entusiasmo. Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche, me subí sobre Natsu que aún seguía dormido. Lentamente me acerqué a su oído, besando su oreja.

–Natsu…

–Mmm…

No parecía querer despertar. Pasé la punta de mi lengua por toda su oreja haciendo que Natsu se estremeciera pero no logró que abriera los ojos. Chupé su lóbulo con insistencia, Natsu gruñó.

–¿Qué…? –habló somnoliento.

–Despiertaaa. –murmuré, insistiendo. –Mamá está en la línea.

Rápidamente se despertó. Caí rodando por el colchón mientras lo veía estirarse hacia el teléfono y colocarlo en su oreja. Limpió con la base de su mano el pequeño rastro de baba y no pude evitar reírme. Me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó Natsu, sorprendido.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero estaba segura de que le estaba contando sobre lo de Wendy. Pronto, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Natsu.

Después de un largo tiempo, Natsu colgó.

–¿Qué dijo? –pregunté, curiosa.

–Quiere que vayamos a cenar en casa. –dijo mientras se levantaba.

–¿Cuándo? –pregunté rodando en el colchón.

–Esta noche. –contestó mientras desaparecía en el baño.

Miré en dirección al baño donde Natsu se había metido. Me quede en silencio, sin pensar en nada específicamente, podía sentir el silencio que de repente se había tornado.

La cabeza de Natsu salió de entre la puerta del baño. Alcé una ceja, confundida.

–¿No vas a bañarte conmigo?

Sonreí con ternura.

–Ow, ¿Me estabas esperando? –pregunté con ternura.

Me levanté y caminé contoneando mis caderas hacia él. Natsu sonrió y cuando estuve en su rango, me atrapo en brazos, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo, uniendo nuestros labios en un mañanero beso.

Me separé antes de que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo.

–Solo bañarnos. –advertí.

Natsu hiso une mueca de disgusto. Reí entre dientes mientras me metía en la bañera disfrutando de la calidez del agua. Natsu podría pasarse horas mirando a la joven rubia, en definitiva, Lucy tenía la anatomía más divina que ninguna otra mujer. Su piel suave y cremosa era tan perfecta a la vista y al tacto, su cabello dorado, largo y sedoso, disfrutaba tanto pasar sus dedos por aquella suave melena y sus ojos, sus ojos eran dos perlas brillantes. Le encantaba ver cómo podrían brillar con intensidad y pasar a oscuros por el deseo.

El deseo que solo él puede darle.

Aunque Lucy había dicho que solo sería un baño, no pude evitar pasar mis manos por todas partes, disfrutando de la deslizante sensación del jabón. Me coloqué de tal manera que tenía a Lucy enfrente de mí, dándome la espalda, sintiendo su redondo trasero en la mejor parte.

Tomé una gran cantidad de jabón en mis manos y con mucho cuidado fui deslizando mis manos por su espalda, por sus brazos, por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales les di la mejor atención posible. Los amase con algo de fuerza, sintiendo la suavidad y redondez de aquellos montículos que me volvían loco.

Lucy jadeó cuando apreté sus pequeños y rosados pezones, pero en ningún momento me pidió que me detuviera. Sonreí con malicia cuando sentí su estremecimiento, bajé mi mano por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi querido destino. Lucy ronroneó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para quedar en mi hombro.

Masajeé su sexo, abriendo sus labios internos y ronzando con delicadeza su clítoris ya hinchado. Tomé entre mis dedos su clítoris, jalándolo levemente sacando un esplendoroso gemido a Lucy. Sin previo aviso metí uno de mis dedos a su estrecha y caliente cavidad.

–Natsu…. –gimió Lucy.

–¿Si, Lucy? –pregunté bajando mi boca hacia su cuello y mordiéndolo. –¿Qué se te ofrece?

Aprovechando el leve silencio, metí el segundo dedo, Lucy se retorció con sensualidad sobre mí. Moví mis dedos dentro de ella de manera circular haciéndola sisear.

Lucy se mantenía fuertemente aferrada a los bordes de la tina y con los ojos cerrados. Saqué y metí ambos dedos con insistencia, en un pequeño vaivén frenético haciendo temblar ligeramente a Lucy. Podía hacer esto por horas, ahora mismo me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

–¡Natsu! –fue el grito de Lucy cuando logró correrse.

–Bien hecho, Luce. –susurré con burla.

–Eres cruel. –murmuró con un puchero.

Después de aquel encuentro me concentré en asearme y no caer en las deliciosas tentaciones de Lucy. No podíamos estar todo el día en casa teniendo sexo…

O tal vez sí…

No.

Tendríamos que prepararnos para la cena de esta noche y encontrar un regalo para la pequeña Wendy. Y sé que Lucy quiere lo mismo, así que nada de provocaciones por el día de hoy.

Espero.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Es tan malditamente cruel. Siempre logra dejarme completamente deseosa y frustrada. Ni siquiera me di tiempo para vengarme cuando salió del baño dejándome una muy buena vista de su redondo trasero. Salí de la tina, refunfuñando.

Iba a reclamarme cuando mi teléfono celular sonó sorprendiéndome.

¿Será mamá? ¿O papá?

Caminé, envuelta en mi toalla hacia mi ropa toda tirada, miré la pantalla solo para mirar el nombre de Dan en el.

Miré a mi alrededor y sin dudar, contesté.

–Hola, Lu-Lu. –saludó la alegre voz de Dan del otro lado de la línea.

Sonreí, al reconocer el saludo.

–Hola, Dan-Dan. –saludé con el mismo tono juguetón.

–Oye Lu, ¿Qué bien te caería ir al cine? –preguntó.

–Depende. –dije con cautela. –¿Qué película es?

–Batman vs Superman. –dijo con cierta emoción.

–Oh, Dan. El final es muy obvio. –dije con burla.

Dan chasqueó la lengua.

–Por supuesto. Pero quiero verla contigo. –comentó.

–Vale~

–Ganara Superman seguro. –dijo este.

Reí con fuerza.

–Sigue soñando. –dije caminando a mi habitación para cambiarme. –Por supuesto que no.

–Oh, vamos, Lu. –dijo con reproche. –¿Enserio crees que Batman ganará?

Solté un bufido mientras elegía que ponerme.

–No lo creo. Estoy segura. –comenté con soberbia. –¡Batman es por mucho mejor que Superman!

–¿En qué? –preguntó Dan. –Es un simple humano riquillo. Superman es un jodido extraterrestre súper fuerte y veloz.

– ¿Y eso qué? –pregunté con incredulidad. –Batman es inteligente y exacto, es rico.

–Ajá.

–Podría comprar toda la Kryptonita del planeta y ¿Adivina quién es un inútil expuesto a la Kryptonita?

Casi podía ver como Dan rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa divertida del otro lado de la línea.

–Bueno, sabremos el resultado si me acompañas al cine esta noche. –dijo con tono seductor.

–Oh, no puedo esta noche. –dije rápidamente. –Pero tengo la tarde libre.

–¿Qué vas hacer en la noche? –preguntó curioso.

–Cena familiar. –contesté. –La pequeña Wendy llega de Francia.

–Oh, qué bien. Mándales mis saludos a la Sra. Grandeeney y a Wendy. –dijo Dan contento. –Entonces, ¿Hoy a las cinco?

Una vez que nos pusimos de acurdo, colgué. Y bien, así eran nuestras relaciones. Dan era mi novio, pero por alguna razón parecía mi mejor amigo friki. Natsu es mi mejor amigo, pero parecemos novios. Nada tiene lógica.

Sentí alguien mirándome. Me giré para ver a Natsu completamente vestido, recargado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una expresión sombría.

Sonreí con nerviosismo.

–Hey, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –pregunté.

–Lo suficiente. –contestó con seriedad.

No era necesario preguntarle como estaba, se veía a leguas que despedía ira por cada poro. Pero también sabía que no diría nada, porque después de todo acordamos esto.

 _Nada de sentimientos_. Habíamos dicho. _Solo amigos con derechos_.

 _¡Incluso él estuvo de acuerdo!_ Sin embargo es el primero que se enoja cuando hablo, salgo o le platico sobre Dan.

Me costaba entenderlo a veces. Me costaba entenderme a veces. Me costaba entender nuestra situación.

Regresé la vista hacia mi armario, aun con la blusa en mis manos, podía sentir la sombría mirada de Natsu taladrándome la espalda. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Decirle que no saldré con Dan, mentirle, no, él sabrá que le estoy mintiendo. Además, ¿Por qué estoy buscando excusas? No es como si tuviera que darle explicaciones…

Natsu me tomó de los hombros girándome para quedar enfrente de él, sin previo aviso reclamo mis labios con violencia devastadora, jadeé sorprendida, permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua en mi boca. Tenía mi cabeza fuertemente sujetada en su lugar, impidiéndome separarme, dejándome sentir toda su ira en aquel beso.

Su mano derecha fue descendiendo hasta posicionarse en uno de mis glúteos el cual apretó haciéndome dar un respingo. Sus manos, sus manos estaban en todas partes, tiró de la toalla lejos, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su disposición, me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos en mi sexo, tocándome sin cuidado. Intenté separarme, pero él era un tipo duro. Puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo, pero era inútil.

¿Qué planeaba? ¿Dejarme más frustrada de lo que estaba o planea tener otra ronda extra?

Por fin dejó mis labios, solo para viajar hacia mi cuello donde chupó con fuerza. Al poco tiempo dejé de sentir sus manos y sus labios.

Comencé a respirar tranquilamente, intentando regular mi pesada y acelerada respiración.

–¿Qué diablos? –pregunté entrecortadamente.

–Solo estaba proclamando lo que es mío. –comentó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Miré sin comprender como se alejaba hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Me quede en estado de shock. Por un momento vi al Natsu joven, despreocupado, revoltoso e ingenuo, solo por un momento. Y me encantó.

.

Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con un enorme chupetón en mi cuello. Esa era su intención, maldita sea, tuve que echarme un bufanda en mi cuello para que Dan no sospechara nada. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa por la cabeza?

¿En que estaba pensando cuando me marcó de esa manera?

Era tan cruel.

Lo bueno es que Dan no pareció sospechar absolutamente nada. Terminamos de ver la película y tener otra pelea friki sobre DC, me reí mucho, me divertí como una adolecente. Es tan extraño, podía salir con Dan, besarlo, comportarme como su novia, entonces… ¿Por qué no me siento satisfecha?

Dan fue tan amable de dejarme en el Departamento de Natsu, ya que tenía que arreglarme para la cena de esta noche. Maravillosa fue mi vista cuando miré a un Natsu bien arreglado, como siempre, con un perfecto traje negro, tenía varias corbatas a mirar en sus manos.

–La roja. –dije cuando pasé a su lado para dirigirme a mi habitación y ponerme un vestido.

Natsu me miró y sonrió complacido. Le guiñé un ojo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Ahora, ¿Qué podría ponerme? Estuve como por media hora solo con elegir un bonito vestido. Al final opté por uno color negro, corto y sencillo. Solo sería una cena familiar, después de todo.

Peiné mi cabello para que luciera decente, leve maquillaje y cuando menos lo pensé ya me encontraba lista.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó. Abrí la puerta y con una postura seductora me recargué en el marco de la misma.

–¿Por qué tocas? –pregunté, juguetonamente. –Nunca haces eso. Por lo general solo entras.

–Bueno. Es una ocasión especial. –comentó con tono galante y suave. –¿Me permite, señorita?

Sonreí. Pasé mi brazo delicadamente por el suyo, envolviéndolo elegantemente.

–Por supuesto, Señor.

El camino en el automóvil fue cambios y cambios en la estación de radio, conversaciones sin sentidos y bromas. Nos fuimos comportando y tranquilizarnos cuando la mansión Dragneel poco a poco comenzó a relucir. Se veía tan magnifica como la primera vez en que la vi.

Un gran casa, con muchas ventanas, de dos pisos, muchas habitaciones y muchos cuadros de buen gusto. Las paredes eran de tonos cálidos y oscuros, había una gran araña de cristal que colgaba del techo de comedor, toda la casa hacia resaltar el significado de elegante.

El jardín, era por mucho, lo mejor. Había un gran campo de césped bien cortado y de un verde brillante, tenía su propio laberinto verde en el cual Natsu y yo jugábamos todo el tiempo. El jardín de Grandeeney era lo más hermoso jamás visto, había flores de todos los colores, tamaños y tipos, lo que más me gusta era el kiosco en medio de este jardín que estaba cubierto, en su mayoría, por enredadores con flores rojas. Dándole un estupendo toque romántico.

Natsu y yo caminamos a la par hasta encontrarnos con Igneel, Grandeeney y la pequeña Wendy platicando animadamente en la sala de estar. Al momento en que las puertas se abrieron dejándonos entrar, las tres cabezas giraron al unísono y varias sonrisas se dibujaron.

Wendy seguía igual de tierna e inocente que cuando se fue. Su cabello azul oscuro ahora era unos centímetros más largo y se veía tan brillante y hermoso como siempre. Sus ojos cafés brillaron con emoción.

A pasos agigantados se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. No pude evitar sentir una sensación de ternura sobreprotectora y la abracé con igual emoción. Había conoció a Wendy desde que nació, ella siempre me conoció como su hermana mayor, creció con la idea de que yo era su hermana de sangre y se decepcionó un poco cuando le dijimos la verdad, cuando le dijimos porque mi apellido era Heartfilia y el de ella era Dragneel. Pero aun a sabiendas de la verdad, nuestra relación no sufrió ningún cambio, ella seguía viéndome como su rubia hermana mayor.

Nos separamos del intenso abrazo familiar.

–Estoy tan contenta de verte, Lucy. –dijo llena de felicidad y con su peculiar brillo en su mirada. –Te extrañe tanto.

–Yo también te extrañe, pequeña –dije sin poder evitar volver abrazarla. –Ya no te vayas tan lejos.

Natsu tosió incómodo. Ambas lo miramos por el rabillo de nuestros ojos, aun seguíamos unidas en nuestro abrazo, Natsu parecía algo fastidiado por haber sido ignorado olímpicamente.

Wendy rió. Se separó de mí y abrazó a Natsu que, parecía lo bastante indignado para no devolverle el abrazo. Rodé los ojos ante su manera infantil de comportarse.

–No te enojes, Natsu. –reprochó Wendy. –También te extrañe a ti.

–¿Enserio? –preguntó Natsu reconsiderándolo un momento.

–Enserio.

Sin hacerse mucho del rogar, abrazó a su pequeña hermanita, alzándola en brazos y dando vueltas, lográndole sacar una carcajada a la pequeña Wendy.

Sonreí con ternura. La imagen de ellos dos era tan adorable, Natsu siempre ha sido tan sobreprotector y amoroso con su pequeña hermana menor. Y a mí me encantaba ver la imagen tan conmovedora.

–Por supuesto. Me extraño más a mí. –comenté cuando ambos dejaron de abrazarse.

Wendy rió entre dientes, divertida por la situación. Natsu resopló.

–Claro. –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Los extrañé a los dos. –comentó Wendy tomando la mano de cada uno. –Son mi familia después de todo.

Era reconfortante estar todos juntos de nuevo. Aunque yo no sea parte de esta familia por sangre, de alguna manera, me sentía tan cómoda con ellos, tan familiarizada, tan apegada. Como si hubiera nacido en el lecho de esta casa, ellos me dieron lo que yo había dado por perdido.

Una familia.

–Y bien, Lucy, ¿Nerviosa por tu próxima presentación? –preguntó Igneel creando rápidamente una conversación.

Dejé mi copa de vino en la mesa mientras alzaba la vista para mirar los ojos oscuros de mi padre adoptivo. Sus rasgos intimidantes y maduros seguían ahí, a pesar de los años, aún conservaba esa juventud peligrosa y su cabello rojo intenso no parecía tener ni una sola cana. Era fantástico. Era tan idéntico a Natsu, solo que Igneel tenía una mirada más estrecha, oscura y autoritaria, Natsu parecía tener más rasgos de Grandeeney con el comportamiento divertido e irritante de Igneel.

–Muy nerviosa. –contesté removiendo mis dedos en mi regazo.

–No tienes por qué estarlo. –dijo Grandeeney con una sonrisa y un tono cálido. –Dejas sin palabras a todos aquellos que te escuchan.

Me enrojecí un poco. Mis padres eran los mayores fans míos, si se les puede decir de esa manera. Papá Igneel cancelaba cualquier junta que tuviera con tal de estar presente en mi presentación junto con Grandeeney. Wendy era otra amante de mis presentaciones. De hecho, me convertí en su maestre de Chelo cuando cumplió la edad suficiente para sujetarlo y tocarlo. Hasta el día de hoy, sigo tuteándola.

Natsu por otra parte, era un completo desconocido en el tema de la música clásica, pero, al igual que mi familia, él no se perdía ninguna presentación. Siempre me daba palabras de ánimos antes de salir al escenario. Él era la fuerza y valentía que me impulsaban a dar lo mejor de mí, y lo agradecía mucho.

–Oh, eso no es cierto. –dije con modestia.

Las conversaciones eran algo fácil de mantener en la mesa. Cuando dejaron de interrogarme, la siguiente víctima fue la pequeña Wendy que estuvo más que contenta en responder cada y una de las preguntas que les hacíamos. El cómo fue cuando llegó, como es la vida allá, la comida, los horarios, la gente, la escuela, etc.

–Los postres son deliciosos. –comentó Wendy con un leve sonrojo. –Y la comida, la música. Oh, Lucy algún día deberías ir a Francia a tocar.

–Solo si me acompañas. –asentí. –Y me das un tour.

–¿Y dejar que dos hermosas jovencitas anden solas en un lugar desconocido? –preguntó Natsu con diversión. –Sobre mi cadáver. Los franceses son muy libidinosos.

Wendy soltó una cantarina risa. Miré a Natsu de reojo y nuestras miradas se encontraron repentinamente. Él me sonrió abiertamente y yo rodé los ojos.

–Oh, ¿Enserio, Natsu? ¿Libidinosos? No quiero escuchar eso de ti. –dije con burla mientras acariciaba a Plue.

–Pues, usted sabrá Srta. Heartfilia. –dice Natsu con tono lento y tranquilo.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para mirar aquel hombre que estaba recargado en la pared, mientras que yo estaba acuclillada con cuidado en el jardín acariciando a mi hermoso y cariños perrito Plue.

El perrito blanco que me regaló Natsu en mi cumpleaños número quince creo, o tal vez fue en el catorce. No recuerdo, pero estaba encantada. Un hermoso Bichón Maltés, tan adorable y juguetón que me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vi. Era pequeñito y su pelo era blanco y tan suave.

Plue movía su colita de un lado a otro mientras le rascaba su cabecita y le decía ciento de cosas sosas en un tono parlanchín.

–Mmm…. –murmuró Natsu con desaprobación.

Me giré para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión algo sombría y el ceño fruncido.

Oh, no. Alerta. El Sr. Cascarrabias volvió.

–¿Qué? –dije expectante.

–Le haces muchos cariños a Plue. –refunfuñó.

Ah, falsa alarma. Solo es el Sr. Celos.

Sonreí.

–¿Prefieres que te los haga a ti?

El rostro de Natsu se tiñó un poco de rojo, desvió la mirada, apenado. Vaya, no era fácil hacer que Natsu se sintiera avergonzada, era todo un reto. Un reto que ya he conseguido.

No pude evitar reír ante su inocencia.

–Cállate, Luce. –murmuró.

Tomé a Plue en mis brazos, caminé hacia Natsu.

–¿Y Happy? –pregunté mirando alrededor. –No lo he visto.

–A de estar con Charles ahora que volvió. –dijo con un sonrisa burlona.

Happy y Charles eran los gatos que Natsu y Wendy encontraron y adoptaron. Los gatos nunca fueron mis mejores amigos, pero debo decir que Happy es tan inusual y no solo lo digo porque Natsu decidió tener la loca idea de teñirlo de azul, sino que, en vez de maullar, este gato decía "Aye". Y Charles, Charles era un poco amargada. Le bufa a todos, incluso a Happy, excepto a Wendy.

A pesar de ser diferentes especies, tanto Happy como Charles se llevaban bien con Plue. Y eso era bueno.

Natsu tomó a Plue de mis brazos y lo dejó en el suelo, inmediatamente Plue comenzó a correr dentro de la casa, seguramente buscando a los pequeños gatos. Alzó la mirada para reprimirlo por haberme quitado a mi perro, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, me caya con un suave beso.

 _Woah… esto es nuevo_. Él nunca se arriesgaría hacer algo tan osado como eso en la casa de nuestros padres. Más sin embargo, no parece importarle, y por este preciso momento a mí tampoco me importa.

Podía sentir sus impaciente manos moviéndose lentamente por mi cintura sintiendo cada centímetro de piel sobre la tela del vestido, casi podía sentir su desesperación por arrancar aquel trozo de tela, y yo, yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Sus manos, osadas, bajaron hasta envolver mi trasero en sus grandes manos y apretarlo juguetonamente.

Me rió entre sus labios.

–¿Lucy? –se escucha la voz de Wendy.

Tanto Natsu como yo reaccionamos al instante, separándonos como si nuestros cuerpos quemaran al mero contacto. Agaché la cabeza mientras intentaba limpiar o hacer lucir más decente el color carmín de mis labios, ahora destrozado gracias al hombre frente a mí.

La pequeña cabeza azul de Wendy sale por la puerta, mirándonos con curiosidad.

–¿Si? –preguntó con naturalidad.

–¿Podrías… tocar el piano? –preguntó Wendy un poco cabizbaja y avergonzada. –Me gustaría escucharte.

–Oh, claro.

Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Natsu, él se encoje de hombros luciendo muy decepcionado por la interrupción.

* * *

 **N/A:** No pude evitar la pelea friki x'D

¿Y ustedes que piensan? ¿Batman o Superman?

¿Marvel o DC?


	4. Chapter 4

**La canción que Lucy toca en el piano es:** _Pachelbel's Canon in D Major_ de _David Lanz_

Me aseguraré de poner cada canción que utilice en este Fanfiction, para los que estan interesados.

Ahora si, disfruten!

* * *

 **4**

La música del piano volvía a sonar entre las paredes de la casa. Sonreí instantáneamente al darme cuenta de que Lucy volvió a tomar su preciado piano.

Caminé rápidamente para encontrarme con la encantadora imagen de su pequeño cuerpo meciéndose al compás de la música que sus dedos provocaban sobre las teclas de su tan inseparable piano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, una expresión de paz y felicidad envolvía su bello rostro, su dorado cabello caía con gracia sobre su espalda, la bellísima música y aquella hermosa imagen era la perfección, era como si la hubieran sacado de un cuento de hadas.

He escuchado cada canción que Lucy ha interpretado desde que llegó a esta casa. Cada melodía que salía de su piano, cada día que ella se la pasaba ensayando para sus presentaciones. He visto cada sonrisa que se dibujaba instantáneamente cuando ella presionaba sus dedos en las teclas.

Lucy siempre ha sido así. Sofisticada, hermosa, delicada, tan femenina, inteligente y muy simpática. Tuve que hacer mucho para resaltar de su sombra, ella es la hija prodigio, el orgullo de cualquier familia. Hubo un momento en el que sentí envidia de cómo había cautivado a mis padres, incluso a mi hermana. Tanto, que tuve que esforzarme yo también, estudiar como loco y lograr sacar las calificaciones que ella sacaba con tanta facilidad. Luego me di cuenta, yo también era el orgullo de mis padres y… el orgullo de Lucy.

Todo había cambiado cuando Lucy llegó a nuestra casa. Técnicamente me convertí en su guardaespaldas, no porque ella me lo hubiera pedido, si no, porque yo no soportaba como algunas personas se burlaban de ella o hablaban a sus espaldas porque había sido adoptada.

Lucy se negó rotundamente a llevar nuestro apellido. Ella quería seguir siendo una Heartfilia. Bajo la ley estaba con nuestro apellido, pero ella se presentaba y la llamaban bajo el apellido Heartfilia. Porque eso es lo que era al final de cuantas. La ultima Heartfilia.

No fue nada difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida. El primer día de escuela en el Colegio Fairy Tail, Lucy demostró ser muy capaz de demostrar que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Ni siquiera de mí. En poco tiempo, al igual que a todos quien la conocía, quedaron cautivados por ella. Consiguió grandes amigos que hasta el día de hoy siguen juntos.

–Ella es Lucy. –dije presentándola. –Es mi hermana de ahora en adelante. Lucy, él es Gray.

–Hola, Lucy. Mucho gusto.

Ambas manos se estrecharon animadamente. Comenzando una amistad que duraría años y años. Pero ellos no lo sabían, aun.

–Pero ten cuidado Lucy, Gray es un completo pervertido. –siseó Natsu previniendo a Lucy. –Nunca andes sola con él.

–¡Natsu, maldito! ¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Gray, enojado. Señalándolo con su dedo índice.

–¡Tu ropa desapareció! –bromeó Lucy sin inmutarse siquiera.

Seh… esa fue una presentación algo… extraña. Pero al igual que yo, Lucy se acostumbró a la rara costumbre de Gray en desnudarse. Una costumbre adoptada por su tía Ul, que al igual que sus dos primos tenían.

Las familias Fullbuster y Milkovich eran tan raras por igual.

Pero aquello no era importante en este momento. Ahora solo me podía mantener embobado mientras las delgadas y pequeñas manos de Lucy se movían con seguridad por el piano, su tan amado piano.

La música se detuvo e instantáneamente los oscuros ojos de Lucy se posaron en los míos, como si fuera lo primero que buscara cuando abría los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e instantáneamente yo sonreí.

Porque cuando ella era feliz, yo lo era.

Eso cambió con el tiempo. Ella me cambió.

…

–Sigo sin comprender tu situación. –la odiosa voz de Gray sonó haciendo que una pequeña vena saltara de mi frente. –¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan marica?

Lo miré con ira, él estaba sentado tan cómodamente en la silla frente a **mi** escritorio en **mi** oficina. Una poderosas ganas de aventarlo por el gran ventanal de la oficina me invadieron, eran al menos diez pisos hasta llegar al suelo, disfrutaría casa momento de verlo caer.

–¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? –me limite a preguntar con los dientes apretados.

–¿Es que no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo? –preguntó, sentándose erguido en la silla.

–Voy a matarte.

Gray rodó los ojos.

–Solo quiero saber cuándo tendrás las bolas suficientes para decirle a la pequeña Lucy la verdad. –dijo Gray con cierta seriedad en el asunto.

Bufé desesperado. Ya iban años, **años** , en el cual Gray no ha dejado de insistir en que le cuente mis sentimientos a Lucy. Pueda que tenga razón, _pueda_ que tal vez esté en lo correcto, pero mi orgullo no me dejará reconocerlo, no de un _tipo_ como él.

No. Y simplemente no.

Gray no es un claro ejemplo sobre relaciones amorosas o como confesarle los sentimientos a alguien. No cuando, en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, –que es un largo tiempo –. He visto como hace llorar a jóvenes chicas que fueron tan valientes para confesarle sus sentimientos a él. A él, por dios. Ninguna de ellas logró siquiera que Gray parpadeara, es verdad, salía a citas todo el tiempo, pero Gray nunca tuvo una novia oficial. Es por eso que su primo Lyon –. Y de cierta forma su prima Ultear –. Lo habían tachado de gay.

Y para que mentir, yo también lo pensé alguna vez. Incluso Gajeel. Pero resultó que no. –Bueno, al menos eso dice él –.

–¿Qué verdad? –dije fingiendo ingenuidad.

Gray maldijo. –Lucy es muy popular con el sexo opuesto, no durará en encontrar a esa persona que ella está buscando y botarte como la basura que eres.

Odiaba. Detestaba. Me carcomía cuando Gray tenía la razón. Y es que, joder, si tenía razón.

Lucy era malditamente popular con los hombres, ella simplemente no podía pasear en shorts, faldas, vestidos… ¡Ni siquiera en pantalones o suéteres!, sin que un tipo se la comiera con los ojos de pies a cabeza.

Era detestable tener que mirar como medio mundo le daban una mirada más larga de la necesarias.

–Ahora si voy a matarte. –gruñí con furia.

–Sabes que tengo razón. –dijo Gray con una estúpida sonrisa socarrona.

Esta vez fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. Me levanté de mi asiento que, repentinamente, se había vuelto muy incómodo. Caminé con paso lento y pausado, tomándome mi tiempo, para pasear por mi oficina, la oficina que una vez fue de mi padre.

Amaba este lugar cuando era niño, cuando papá me traía consigo, me encantaba correr de un lugar a otro por la basta habitación perfectamente iluminada. Pero lo que más me gustaba era el perfecto ventanal que te daba una vista completa de Magnolia, se le podría decir que era el edificio más alto de toda esta ciudad.

Di pasos largos y calculados hasta quedar perfectamente frente al ventanal, para mirar el techo de los demás edificios, comercios, casas, escuelas y diferentes tipos de construcciones. Todos ellos encerrando cientos de historias que estaban pasando o que ya pasaron.

Cuando era niño temía acercarme demasiado al ventanal, la increíble altura me provocaba vértigo, ahora solo quería estar tan cerca para poder sentir lo que era estar cerca del cielo, casi tocándolo.

–¿Para qué cambiar las cosas? –pregunté sin dejar de mirar el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. –Así como estamos, estamos bien.

–Dices. –comentó Gray nada convencido. –Podrían estar mejor.

–O peor.

Definitivamente no quería tirar a la basura la relación que habíamos forjado Lucy y yo. No tengo ni idea de cómo llamarla, porque yo la amaba, estoy seguro de ello. Ya no era "solo sexo", eso dejó de serlo hace años, cuando me di cuenta de que no encontraba al "amor de mi vida", porque ella estaba disfrazada de mi mejor amiga.

Y no sé si eso debería de ser bueno. Porque yo no me sentía aliviado, de hecho, me sentía abatido y un poco agobiado.

Lucy nunca ha sido de las chicas que buscan una relación seria, por lo general, la definición de "Novio" para ella era algo así como: "Te quiero para poder divertirme" o "¿Te gustan las mismas cosas que yo? ¡Se mi pareja!"

Si yo logró aburrirla, ella no durará ni un momento en alejarse y dejarme botado como a todos los demás ex's que ella dejó atrás. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo al respecto? ¿Cómo seguiría adelante? ¿Lograría conseguir a alguien más?

Múltiples preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, agobiándome, haciéndome flaquear.

Yo, Natsu Dragneel, teniendo miedo por una chica y sus decisiones.

¿Cuándo fue que cambie tanto? ¿Cuándo fue que dejé de ser un puberto despreocupado?

Definitivamente Lucy estaba haciéndome mierda el cerebro y yo no podía hacer nada para resistir el maldito impulso de seguirla o todos lados como su perro faldero.

–Eres un marica. –alardeó Gray.

Maldije. Por un momento había olvidado que su espantosa presencia seguía en **mi** oficina. Y no se largaba.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro, solo para ver su molesto rostro de _"Estoy hablando jodidamente enserio"_.

–¿Es que acaso se te está pegando lo metiche de Cana? –pregunté, rabiando.

–Posiblemente. –dijo sin inmutarse. –Y lo sabes, tengo razón.

–Como jodes…

–¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea! –exclamó Gray, interrumpiéndome, de nuevo. –Estoy seguro, me cortaría un brazo, estoy seguro, seguro, de que Lucy esta igual de demente por ti como tú de ella.

–Ajá, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunté girándome para quedar frente a frente. –Dudo que te lo haya dicho, ¿O sí?

–A mí no, pero a Juvia y a Erza le cuanta muchas cosas. –dijo Gray con orgullo. –Y Juvia me cuenta muchas cosas a mí.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, indeciso en si me estaba tomando el pelo o no. Gray seguía con su postura segura y orgullosa, dando por hecho su contribución.

–¿Ella lo dijo? –Gray me miró confundido. –Lucy, ¿Ella lo dijo? ¿O solo Juvia y Erza lo dicen?

Gray se quedó en silencio y pensativo, eso fue más que suficiente para aclarar mis ideas. Lucy jamás revelaría a alguien algo tan complicado y trivial como el amor. Conozco mejor que nadie a Lucy, la conozco de años, y sé que ella solo cree que el amor existe en libros. Cree que el matrimonio solo es un pedazo de papel y promesas falsas –Y tal vez tenga razón –. Hoy en día hay más divorcios que matrimonios.

Seguramente ella se reiría si yo le dijera que estoy buscando a la "chica indicada" o "mi alma gemela". Ella simplemente se burlaría y me diría algo como que "esa chica no existe".

Y tal vez… podía ser cierto.

A ella no le gustaban las relaciones serias. Este tipo, _Danny o Dante o ¿Damián?,_ quien sea como se llamen, este _tipo_ era, fácil, el numero veintitrés de la larga lista. Lucy ha tenido veintitrés novios, este tipo, ha durada más que los demás y no comprendía porque. Era tan igual a los otros veintidós tipos, cabello oscuro, amantes de la lectura o cosas frikis tanto como Lucy, un poco afeminados y "atractivos" como los definía Lucy.

Como decía, este tipo _Dan_ , es el que más ha durado. Ya llevan algunos meses desde que lo presentó a nuestros padres y a mí. Pueda que se comporte tan amable y despreocupado frente a mis padres, pero había algo en él que no me gustaba, algo que lo volvía terriblemente diferente a los otros veintidós idiotas. Pero, hasta ahora, no he sabido definir exactamente que lo volvió tan diferente.

¿Será posible que este tipo sea el "alma gemela" de Lucy?

La mera idea me repugnaba hasta la medula. Podrían ser celos, envidia de la posición de este tipo.

¡Pero, diablos! ¡Él debería tener envidia de mí! Yo soy el que se acuesta con la rubia cuando _yo_ quiera. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si Lucy cumple con su palabra de nada de sexo con otras personas.

Habíamos definido que mientras siguiéramos con esta extraña relación, no tendríamos sexo con otras personas, salir si, sexo definitivamente no. Ni ella, ni yo.

Porque después de todo, esa es la idea, descargar las frenéticas hormonas, juntos. Y, era la idea más maravillosa que se le hubiera ocurrido a Lucy, porque sí, a ella se le ocurrió. Aunque al principio estuve en desacuerdo, terminé cayendo en su cebo y ya no he podido salir.

Tal vez no quiera salir.

–Esto es tan jodido, hermano. –dijo Gray, volviendo a interrumpir mis pensamientos. –Si esto te está agobiando… tal vez deberías darle fin.

Levanté la mirada, abruptamente, sorprendido por haber escuchado aquello. De nuevo, podría tener razón, si esto me está haciendo más daño que bien, es porque estaba mal y debía terminar con esto.

 _¡Pero no quiero dejarlo!_

Es lo más cerca que he estado con Lucy. Ella me dio su completa confianza, nuestro vínculo se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, no quiero dejar aquello.

Tengo un deseo egoísta, un deseo posesivo y celoso. Quiero a Lucy para mí, solo para mí. Pero ella es tan… libre, es imposible poner un cartel de "Es mía" alrededor de su cuello, porque estoy seguro de que la misma Lucy se encargaría de arrancárselo.

Y eso duele. Lucy no puede ser mi "alma gemela", porque yo no era su "alma gemela".

–Tienes razón. –asentí con pesadez. –Tal vez deba ponerle fin.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo sientooooo! D: Deben odiarme, la verdad es que no es de mí tardarme tanto en subir capítulos, pero la escuela me esta volviendo loca :v Los exámenes y las exposiciones.**

 **Santos y sagrados sean los fines de semana, dios mío. /._./**

 **Y para acabarla, los sábados tengo clases de ingles :'c**

 **El sábado en la tarde intentaré escribir un poco sobre esta historia o si no el de las galaxias, así me tenga que desvelar. Y si no hago ni una u otra cosa, es porque seguramente el cansancio me ganó.**

 **Quiero vacaciones(de nuevo)** ( **X** ╭╮ **X** )

 **Como sea, olviden los problemas diarios de un estudiante. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia va a ir un poco lento, voy a intentar explicar TODO, desde el inicio, su relación, que piensa que cada personaje, su pasado, tal vez meta a diversas parejas más de FT, etc.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por su Reviews, espero sus opiniones o consejos, siempre me tomo el tiempo de leer sus comentarios y sacar más ideas.**

 **:'3**

 **Sí, si leo el manga. Es mi manga favorito y hasta el momento estoy devastada con el capítulo reciente. Estoy tan malditamente confundida, ya no sé que pensar, ahora me es mas que imposible odiar a Zeref... (aunque nunca pude odiarlo) siempre me pareció tan adorable.**

 **Mashima es un troll :'c**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Sencillamente no sé cómo es que acabe con Lucy sobre mí, besándola como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. Ni siquiera logré llegar más allá de la sala cuando la joven rubia me tacleó, tomando mis labios solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

Y ese beso fue suficiente para borrar el _cassette*_ de mi memoria, toda mi decisión y seriedad se fueron por el caño. Mis ganas de hablar y resolver la situación se tomaron unas buenas vacaciones en cuando Lucy se dejó caer sobre mi regazo.

Maldito autocontrol de porquería. Malditas hormonas. Maldita Lucy y su cuerpo de infierno.

Las caderas de Lucy comenzaron un sensual movimiento sobre mí mandando fuertes corrientes eléctricas fluir desde mi pelvis por toda mi columna, que solo logró desbaratarme aún más.

 _Santa mierda._

¿Cómo conseguía tener el completo control sobre mí? ¿Qué clase de truco usaba?

Tampoco es como si me hiciera mucho del rogar.

En un movimiento rápido, no brusco ni grosero, lo último que quería era lastimarla. La alejé de mí, solo lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos pudieran conectarse, mirarse el uno al otro. Si íbamos a hablar, hablarías de la buena manera.

–Necesito hablar contigo. –dije sin disimular siquiera mis jadeos fatigados.

Lucy me miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y no sabía si debía preocuparme por ello. Pero basta, no podemos seguir con este absurdo juego de adolescentes, porque ya no lo éramos, éramos adultos con una vida por delante.

–Ok. Te escucho. –dijo Lucy con voz queda.

Era más allá de lo obvio que Lucy estaba más que furiosa. Si unas de las cientos de cosas que sé sobre ella es que odia cuando es interrumpida en _ese_ momento.

Exhalé buscando valentía. Uno de los dos tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y ese parecía ser yo.

–Lucy, escucha, yo…

–Si vas a volver al estúpido tema de "lo que hacemos está mal", "deberíamos definir exactamente que somos" o "debemos acabar con ello" –reprochó Lucy con una mirada gélida y una expresión de miedo. –Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo de nuevo, Natsu Dragneel. No frente a mí.

Si Erza daba miedo, Lucy enojada daba pavor. Tragué saliva, no me puedo permitir ser atemorizado por el demonio interno de Lucy. Esto no debe de ser sano.

–Lo siento. Pero es la razón. –dije con calma.

Lucy soltó una carcajada amarga. –¿Necesito recordar quien fue quien estuvo más que de acuerdo con esto desde el principio?

Maldije entre dientes. Sabía que daría a relucir aquello.

–Tienes razón. Esto también es mi culpa. –dije asumiendo mi parte de la culpa. –Debí haber hecho algo para impedirlo, pero me deje llevar.

–¿Y ahora eres quien lo finalizara? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

–Dios, Lucy, tienes novio. –dije intentando hacer razonar a la joven mujer frente a mí. –¿Qué pasará cuando Dan se dé cuenta?

Lucy se dejó hundir en el respaldo del sofá con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Se negaba a verme a los ojos y eso solo podía significar que me daba la razón.

–No tiene por qué saberlo. –dijo con necedad. –No es asunto de él. Ni de nadie.

Ahora mismo me encontraba dando vueltas en círculos frente a la refunfuñarte Lucy sentada en el sofá. Yo sabía de antemano que esto no sería nada fácil, pero tampoco me imagine que sería tan agobiante.

–¿Y qué? –pregunté, sintiéndome repentinamente cansado. –¿Cuánto tiempo durará? ¿Qué pasará cuando te canses de mí? ¿Simplemente te marcharas?

Lucy dio un leve respingo, abrió sus ojos dejándome una buena vista de sus profundos y coloridos ojos chocolates. Ella me miró como si hubiera dicho un completo disparate.

–¿Cansarme? ¿Irme? –preguntó completamente con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad. –¿Así me ves tú? ¿Crees que te veo como un juguete más?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber cómo sentirme.

–La verdad; si, así me siento. –dije con completa sinceridad.

Lucy parpadeó varias veces, mirándome fijamente.

–¡Eso es ridículo! –exclamó luciendo levemente ofendida ante mi sinceridad. –¡Yo soy la que se debería sentir temeroso! ¡Tú fácilmente podrías echarme de tu departamento en el mismo instante en que encuentres a tu "alma gemela".

Dio un salto, levantándose rápidamente del sofá y moviendo sus brazos dramáticamente por todo el lugar mientras parloteaba cientos de palabras sin sentido.

No pude evitar sonreír, las mejillas de Lucy habían adoptado un adorable tono rosado como siempre cuando se exaltaba o se sentía avergonzada.

–Ya la encontré. –dije en un leve murmuro.

Lucy detuvo sus exclamaciones solo para congelarse en su lugar y mirarme fijamente. –¿Qué?

–Ya encontré mi "alma gemela" pero ella no lo sabe. –dije.

Lucy se volvió tan repentinamente seria, el ambiente volvió a tomar un aparatoso silencio que nos rodeó casi instantáneamente en que yo termine la última palabra.

Di un paso hacia enfrente, acortando el espacio que nos separaba y como siempre hacia, pegué mi frente a la suya, sintiendo este pequeño acto algo tan nuestro, una forma de comunicarnos sin necesidad de palabras.

Lucy soltó un pequeño suspiro, y yo estaba más que extasiado al poder sentir aquella dulce brisa golpear mi rostro. Un desbordante deseo de volver a tomar sus labios me invadió, pero luego recordé, no hemos arreglados nada.

Seguimos igual.

–¿Esto es un fin definitivo, entonces? –preguntó Lucy en un leve susurró, contestándome, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Diablos, no. Yo no quiero eso.

–Esto no puede durar para siempre. –dije.

–Si salgo por esa puerta, eso significa que ya no podré dormir en tu cama. –dijo Lucy. –Ni podremos salir juntos como antes, ya no habría un fin de semana entre tú y yo.

Podía sentir perfectamente la angustia en la voz de Lucy, algo dentro de mí estaba estallando por una extraña sensación. ¿Y si Lucy se siente tana agobiada como yo? ¿Y si ella no quiere dejarlo tanto como yo?

–Ya no habría desayunos domingueros. –dije en un leve susurro.

Lucy gimió, frustrada.

–¿Vale la pena? –preguntó Lucy. Abrí los ojos solo para mirar el vacío que se habían formado en sus ojos chocolate. –¿Esa chica vale la pena? ¿Te hace feliz?

–Más de lo que imaginas. –solo pude contestar.

Aquel vacío se alejó de mis ojos, mirando hacia el suelo. En un lento movimiento, Lucy asintió, alejándose de mi frente y caminando directamente hacia la puerta.

Allá va. Duele más de lo que imagine que dolería. ¿Esto es lo que en verdad quiero?

¡Claro que no! ¡Y una mierda!

Tomé el brazo de Lucy antes de que pudiera alejarse más. Este era el momento, basta de huir, basta de disfrazar la verdad, basta de simplemente fingir. Ya estoy cansado. Cansado de mirar como aquella mujer reía y coqueteaba con cualquiera, la necesito para mí. Esa chica siempre fue mía, desde el momento en que la tome por primera vez se volvió mía… incluso antes de eso, desde el momento en que llego a nuestra casa. Desde ese momento ambos supimos que seriamos inseparables.

Le di un fuerte tiró solo para terminar besándola, intentando transmitir todos estos sentimientos resentidos en mi interior. Que le lleguen, que inundan su pecho y que estallen con la misma fuerza que ahora mismo estaban estallando dentro de mí. Quiero que ella desee despertar todas las mañanas junto a mí, quiero que anhele todos los días que podríamos estar juntos. Quiero que anhele una vida juntos, una vida donde yo pueda regresar del trabajo y que ella me esté esperando, que me reciba con un fuerte abrazo y un fugaz beso. Solo de esa manera podría ser feliz.

Ella es mi felicidad.

Lucy se separó abruptamente, interrumpiendo el beso.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó aturdida. –Creí…

–Ya no puedo más. –dije sonando desesperado, tomé su pequeño rostro entre mis manos. –Te lo dije ¿no? que encontré mi alma gemela.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos. Lucy era inteligente, sabía perfectamente como completar un puzzle, sabía juntar las piezas y encontrar la imagen. No le tomo darse cuenta a lo que yo me refería.

Miles de expresiones dibujaron el rostro de Lucy, parecía tan agobiada y confundida. Por un momento temí haber arruinado todo, pero solo el beso de regreso que me dio Lucy me hiso darme cuenta de algo. Ella también deseaba lo que yo deseaba.

...

 _Años atrás..._

Las fiestas de Sting por lo general siempre terminan en un completo desastre, pero siempre asistíamos a ellas. Era como una especie de masoquismo. En estas fiestas tenías que usar alguna clase de ropa interior con candados si no querías terminar en la cama de algún chico completamente desconocido… o chica. Tenías que mantener tu mente al cien y no caer en el alcohol o terminarías en una orgia o botado en las afueras de la ciudad.

La familia Eucliffe era una de las tantas familias ricachonas de lo ciudad, aprovechándose de esto, su hijo, se encargaba de hacer las fiestas tipo proyecto x o algo así.

–¿Por qué vinimos? –pregunté un poco aburrida.

–Porque Sting estuvo insiste e insiste toda la semana pasada con que debemos ir. –respondió Natsu a mi lado.

–Cierto. –asentí exhalando aire pesadamente. –Creo que le gustas. –dije alzando una ceja hacia Natsu.

Natsu hiso una mueca de disgusto.

–No lo digas ni de broma. –gruñó con fastidio.

 _–_ _¡Natsu-san! ¡Natsu-san!_ –exclamé imitando el tono extasiado que siempre usaba Sting cuando miraba a Natsu.

Natsu rodó los ojos y gruñendo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa Eucliffe dejándome sola en el umbral. Reí a carcajadas disfrutando de su poca paciencia.

La fuerte música me golpeó cuando entré por la puerta detrás de Natsu. Había luces de colores iluminando todo, los típicos vasos rojos, gente riendo y gritando, bailando y cachoreandose* por algunos de los rincones de la casa.

Sip. Una típica fiesta de adolescentes.

No es que no me gusten las fiestas, me encantan. Lo que detesto es que no puedo beber a gusto como lo hace Cana sin dejar de tener a una fila de completos desconocidos esperando a que les abra las piernas.

Por una parte era bueno traer conmigo a mi hermano-sobreprotector-mayor. Natsu podía dar miedo si se lo proponía y con ello hacer que más de uno se orinara en los pantalones del miedo.

Pude deslumbrar a lo lejos una larga melena rojiza imposible de confundir. Me acerqué a ella por el montón de gente y allí estaba Erza y los chicos.

–¡Ah, llegaron! –saludó Erza con una sonrisa.

–Yo no quería venir. –dije sonriendo. –Pero Natsu insistió.

–¡E-Eso no es cierto! –exclamó.

Dejé a Natsu y Erza hablar, mientras me encaminaba hacia donde estaba Levy sentada platicando con Juvia.

–Creí que serían las primeras en bailar. –dije animadamente mientras me sentaba.

Juvia hiso un mohín mientras bebía furiosamente de su bebida. –¿Quién necesita bailar?

Alcé una ceja interrogativa hacia Levy. Levy solo suspiró.

–Gray no baila. –dijo Levy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bufé molesta. –¿Quién necesita un hombre para bailar? Hay cientos ahí que les gusta bailar.

Y tenía la boca llena de razón. Estaría mintiendo vilmente si digo que Juvia no es bonita, era una gran chica y estoy más que segura que cientos de hombres querrían bailar con ella.

Juvia golpeó el vaso contra la mesa dramáticamente y se levantó de un salto con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

–Tienes razón, Lucy-san. –dijo caminando hacia la pista.

Levy y yo nos miramos instantáneamente.

–¿Crees que haya sido buena idea? –preguntó Levy.

Me encogí de hombros, despreocupada. –Es una fiesta, déjala divertirse.

Mas sin embargo, Levy no parecía convencida por el cambio repentino de su amiga peli-azul. En poco tiempo, Juvia se perdió entre la masa de gente en la pista, la poca luz y los flashes de colores no ayudaban demasiado.

Pase la mayoría del tiempo junto a Levy. Natsu se pasaba por el lugar cada cierto tiempo para percatarse de que aún tenía mis bragas en su lugar. Cuando dio la quinta vuelta me acerqué a él.

–Tranquilo, compañero. –dije divertida por su preocupación. –No voy acostarme con nadie. Hoy no tengo ganas. –bromeé.

Natsu frunció el ceño. –Apestas a alcohol.

–Culpa de Cana. –dije sonriendo. –Además es una fiesta.

–La que no quería venir. –dijo Natsu con sarcasmo.

Quise reírme ante su intento de bromear cuando una tercera voz nos interrumpió.

–¡Natsu-san! ¡Lucy-san! –exclamó la cantarina voz de Sting por encima de la música. Le lancé a Natsu una mirada picara que el ignoro completamente. –Los he estado buscando por todos lados.

Sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar, Sting tomó el brazo de Natsu y rápidamente mi brazo, arrastrándonos entre la gente. Sting tenía una pequeña sombra azul en su frente y estaba sudando frio. Miré por encima de mi hombro al sentir una pesada sensación incomoda, miré a lo lejos la mirada fría y terrorífica de Minerva. Me estremecí.

Por lo general era muy difícil sentirme intimidada por alguien, pero Minerva siempre logró hacerme temblar. No más que Erza cuando se enojaba o cuando Mirajane planeaba algo macabro, pero si lo suficiente.

Sting nos soltó cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la fría y tenebrosa Minerva.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Natsu, absorto.

–Lo siento. Quería deshacerme de la Señorita. –murmuró, avergonzado.

–Que de _señorita_ no tiene nada. –murmuré con sarcasmo.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos. –¿Minerva? ¿Qué quiere Minerva de ti?

Sting no contestó inmediatamente. –Siendo sincero, no lo sé. Y no quiero averiguarlo.

–Como sea. Los dejo. –dije aburrida.

La competencia de bebidas aun no acaba y esta noche, sería la noche en que le ganaría a Cana una vez por todas. Aunque le mera idea sonara ridícula.

Caminé entre la gente en busca de Cana o de Levy, tal vez incluso de Juvia o de Erza, pero solo había caras conocidas, ninguno de los chicos de Fairy.

Una mano me sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de que era una mano masculina. De seguro es Natsu, enojado porque lo deje con la abejita Sting.

Giré mi rostro solo para mirar ojos de color y cabello rubio. Ups, eso definitivamente no era como Natsu.

Entrecerré los ojos, confundida por encontrarme con Sting.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunté, extrañada. –¿Y Natsu?

Sting me soltó rápidamente como si mi piel quemara. Sus mejillas se habían tornado de un leve color rojo. –Uhm. Se encontró con Gray-san y comenzó una pelea.

–Tan típico. –dije cruzándome de brazos. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

No estaba intentando ser cortante o grosera, de hecho, Sting me caí muy bien. Era alguien tan energético, infantil y divertido, de alguna manera me recuerda mucho a Natsu, solo que más joven y rubio.

Tampoco voy a mentir, Sting era un chico sumamente atractivo, eso nadie lo puede negar y era inteligente, no por nada era el presidente estudiantil del Colegio Sabertooth.

Pero no me interesaba. No en el sentido de pareja.

–Me preguntaba si podía pasar tiempo contigo.

–¿Miedo a Minerva? –me burlé dándole con un codazo amistoso.

Sting se encogió de hombros. –No exactamente. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Por lo general, mi sexto sentido me daría dar a entender que ese tipo intenta cortejarme. Pero hice ese pensamiento aun lado. Sting nunca se mostró interesado en mí, de hecho, pienso que solo me muestra atención porque soy la hermanastra de Natsu. Esta era de las pocas veces en las que podíamos estar solos y esta era la primera vez que él me pedía estar conmigo.

¿Por qué decir que no?

No es como si Sting intentará meterse en mis bragas. Lo creo más capaz de meterle mano bajo los pantalones de Natsu que bajo mi vestido. Casi quise reírme a carcajadas ante ese pensamiento. Podía ver perfectamente la mueca de desagrado que pondría Natsu y lo enojado que se pondría conmigo.

Me relaje y pase tiempo, tiempo que nunca había pasado con Sting, solo para darme cuenta de que Sting era mucho más divertido de lo que creí. En poco tiempo nos encontramos con Cana, Juvia, Yukino y Rogue.

–Te ves cansada. –dije dándole una mirada picara a Juvia.

Ella tomó una de las botellas y se la empinó de un trago. –No tienes una idea.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía parar a Juvia antes de que el alcohol se le subiera. Pero al poco tiempo, yo estaba igual o peor. Reanudé mi competencia con Cana, mientras esta reía y tomaba cerveza como si fuera agua.

Un golpe en la mesa nos hiso voltear. Un muy cabreado Gray estaba fulminando a Juvia que seguía indiferente y bebiendo de su botella. Cana palmeó el hombro de Gray sin importarle un comino el rostro enfurecido del chico.

Gray le miró con los ojos oscurecidos.

–Ugh. Que horrible rostro. –farfulló Cana. –¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Gray?

–No tengo tiempo para esto. –dijo con tono cortante. –Tú y yo debemos hablar. –dijo dirigiéndose a Juvia. –Ahora.

Juvia lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos.

–¿Y si no quiero? –desafió.

–Juvia. –amenazó Gray.

Juvia se levantó sin mirar a Gray. Luego se giró hacia mí rápidamente.

–¿Me acompañas, Lucy? –preguntó ignorando olímpicamente a Gray. –Quiero caminar un poco.

Preferiría que no me metieran en sus asuntos amorosos, pero no tuve más opción que seguir la corriente. Con la cabeza gacha, pasé a un lado de Gray junto con Juvia.

Escuché a Gray gruñir.

–¡Juvia! –gritó. _Oh, en verdad gritó_. –¡Ven acá!

Juvia se detuvo en seco. Su rostro estaba rojo por la rabia y el alcohol.

–¡¿Ah?! ¿Disculpa? –dijo Juvia alzando la voz sonando indignada.

Más sin embargo, la mirada fulminante de Gray seguía ahí. Indicó, con su dedo índice, al suelo frente a él.

–Ven aquí. –demandó.

Retrocedí temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque la música seguía tan alta, por alguna razón, el ambiente se sentía tan jodidamente silencioso e incómodo para los presentes ajenos a la relación.

Juvia rió con sorna.

–Vete a la mierda. –gruñó.

Echando humo Juvia salió directo hacia la puerta, rápidamente caminé para alcanzarla pero el brazo de Sting me detuvo. Lo miré con cara de poco amigos por detenerme, pero luego entendí la situación. Gray salió rápidamente en busca de Juvia sin ni siquiera voltear para atrás.

Cuando la pareja desapareció por la puerta principal el ambiente volvió a relajarse.

–Uff… es estuvo…

–Extremo. –terminé sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sting se relajaba.

–¿Siempre se pelean así? –preguntó Sting soltándome.

Hice una mueca. –No. Nunca. –dije cruzándome de brazos. –Por lo general, Juvia esta siempre sobre Gray besuqueándolo y diciéndole muchas cursilerías.

–Que gran cambio.

Me mordí el labio, preocupada. Estoy segura de que ellos podrán resolver sus problemas como pareja, pero aun así sentía que debía de estar junto a Juvia en estos momentos.

–¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó Sting. –Te vez algo cansada.

–Quiero algo fuerte, por favor.

No sé cómo terminé tumbada en el pequeño bar, sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas.

¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo.

Sting y yo estábamos hablando plácidamente bebiendo mientras hablábamos. La botella comenzó a acabarse mediante seguíamos platicando y bromeando acerca de las relaciones.

–Estoy segura de que tendrán sexo de reconciliación. –dije balbuceando y riendo. –Me burlaré de Gray~

–Suertudo, Gray-san~

Me reí como una idiota. –Suertuda Juvia~

Sting se enderezó mirando su vaso vacío. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas por el alcohol dándole una imagen tan adorable.

Su mirada se posó en mí.

–¿Tú y Natsu-san no son pareja? –preguntó.

–¡Ja! –dije con sarcasmo y burla. –¡Somos hermanitos, tonto~!

–No de sangre. –recordó Sting, sonriendo. –Se me hace raro que no tenga novio, Lucy-san.

–¡No uses el sufijo! –farfullé. –Me haces sentir tan vieja.

Sting rió. –De acuerdo, Lucy.

–¿Ves? Suena mejor.

No sé si era mi imaginación o de plano ya estaba bien botada, pero logré distinguir un brillo en la mirada de mi acompañante que logró darle un respingo a mi sexto sentido. Pero se fue tan rápido como vino. Tal vez, simplemente solo fue mi imaginación.

Me moví incomoda en mi lugar.

Ugh. Esto es lo único que odio de beber como loca. Las ganas desgarradoras de ir al baño. Y estoy segura de que no soy la única que quiere ir.

Me tambaleé hasta ponerme de pie.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sting mientras me atrapaba antes de caer al suelo. –Ten cuidado.

Una risa idiota salió de mí. Jalé de su oreja con cuidado para poder pegar mis labios. –Necesito hacer pis.

Sting abrió los ojos y asintió. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando me peso en si me condujo hasta las escaleras. Fruncí el ceño mientras veía desaparecer a la manada de gente.

–¿A dónde me llevas, abejita? –pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

–Al baño. –dijo con simpleza. –Estoy seguro que no querrás hacer una larga cola. Así que tendrás la grandiosa oportunidad de usar el de mi recamara.

–¡Ooooh~! –exclamé con sorna y burla. –¡Me ha salvado, estoy agradecida!

Sting rió mientras me daba la privacidad en su baño. Era tan grande como el de la casa Dragneel y mi casa. _Típico de ricos._ Pensé. Sin más preámbulos me limite a usarlo y relajarme, miré con atención cada centímetro de azulejo y quedé sorprendida cuando miré la enorme bañera.

Todo me daba vueltas, horriblemente. Ahora comprendía un poco los mareos repentinos de Natsu al subirse a cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Casi me caigo de trasero a la tasa si no me hubiera sujetado fuertemente de la pared. Mis piernas temblaban y sentía la necesidad de vomitar, pero no me voy a dar la desagradable imagen de vomitar. Tendré que buscar a Natsu y pedirle de una vez por todas que nos vayamos.

Quiero descansar.

Una vez abrí la puerta, una fuerza realmente rápida me golpeó contra la pared. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por el impacto y gruñí por el leve dolor de cabeza. Antes de poder reclamarle al hijo de puta que no tuvo cuidado, ya me encontraba besando los labios del rubio.

Aturdida abrí los ojos como platos, solo para asegurar mis sospechas.

Sting estaba besándome.

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **AcidESP:** Un saludo! Gracias por leer! Haré lo mejor para seguir actualizando mas rápido ;-;

 **Velcarleo02:** Marveeeeel! *-*

 **Tatiana:** NaLu is Love, NaLu is life ('8 Gracias! Un beso ;*

 **Alerssa:** Zeref es incomprendido :c por eso lo amo xD GrayxLucy Brotp forever ._./ los amo *-*

 **Fernanda:** Próximo capítulo lemon ewe

 **Criss GR:** Está medio enredoso, sí _(todas mis historias son enredosas xD)_. Espero poder explicarlo bien mediante la historia avanza :D

 **Eagle Gold:** Lo intentaré. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo :'3


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Solo pude hacer una mueca de disgusto al sentir la lengua invasora de Sting intentando entrar a la fuerza a mi boca. Una maravillosa idea explotó en mi cabeza. Abrí un poco mi mandíbula, mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando sentí su lengua junto a la mía, no dude ni un momento en hacer brillar mi idea. Mordí con fuerza, cerrando mis dientes en la punta de su lengua con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo.

Lamentablemente él pareció tomarlo como alguna clase de iniciativa enfermiza. Recargué mi cabeza en mi hombro, alejando lo más que se podía mi boca de la suya.

Sting gruñó, insatisfecho.

Pero mi negación no pareció suficiente para darle a entender que lo que menos quería era terminar en su cama. Sus manos se deslizaron como sanguijuelas por mi piel, por debajo de mi falda y de mi blusa, tocando piel que nunca nadie había tocado antes.

Gruñí, molesta. –¡S-Suéltame!

Siempre he sido de voz demandante y chillona, pero ahora, en el peor de los momentos, tenía que tartamudear y soltar un leve balbuceó nervioso. Sencillamente magnifico.

Sting mordió la piel sensible de mi cuello. Solté un leve sonido extraño ante la sorpresa y el escalofrió nada satisfactorio que me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Subí mis manos hasta sus hombros e intenté empujarlo fuera, lo más lejos posible de mí. Me han gustado cientos de hombres, solo he deseado a uno y Sting no era él.

Definitivamente no abriría las piernas.

–Deja de moverte, Lucy. –advirtió susurrando en mi oído con voz ronca. –Solo logras que me impaciente más.

Tarde un poco en descubrir el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. Me ahogué con el pequeño nudo en la garganta cuando sentí rozar las caderas del rubio contra mí. Era más que obvio que estaba listo.

Miedo.

Estaba tan mareada y débil, él era, por mucho, más fuerte que yo. Y al parecer las palabras le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Era grotesco.

–Basta. No quiero esto. –dije hablando lo más claro que pude.

La pegajosa lengua de Sting dejó de una vez por toda la piel de mi cuello y parte de mi clavícula. Respiré aliviada. Alzó la vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos, y aunque casi no había luz en la recamara, más que la luz que salía del cuarto de baño por la puerta medio abierta. Podía presenciar perfectamente el color oscuro que se había formado en los ojos de Sting, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba excitado. Y yo estaba aterrada.

–¿Por qué no? –dijo juguetonamente. –Será divertido.

 _Al infierno con eso. Claro que no_. –No lo creo… yo…

Intenté deslizarme fuera de su cuerpo, pero él rápidamente colocó ambas manos a la pared junto al lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome por completo. Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío, obligándome a pegarme a la pared detrás de mí. No quiero tocarlo, no quiero que me toque.

–Me gustas mucho, Lucy. –declaró con seriedad. –Siempre me has gustado. Desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido olvidarte. Todo este tiempo creí que Natsu-san era tu novio, pero cuando me entere que eran hermanos… nada me hiso más feliz.

Oh, rayos.

Y yo que creía que estaba colado por Natsu. Maldita sea.

Bueno, eso explica rotundamente como siempre que estaba con Natsu él se colaba también. ¡Pero creí que tenía algún interés por Natsu! ¡No por mí! A mí nunca me prestaba tanta atención como al peli-rosado de pacotilla, y ahora se me está declarando… ¿Qué diablos?

–Lo siento, pero, ya hay alguien más. –mentí. Bueno no estaba mintiendo del todo. –Y yo no tengo sexo solo porque sí.

Las manos a mis costados se apretaron con fuerza sobre la pared, casi rasgándola. Ya no había nada de paciencia o calma en el rostro de Sting, al contrario, parecía un poco enojado e intimidante como el infierno.

Pero eso no me impidió seguir con la cabeza en alto. Ya he batallado con idiotas que se quieren pasar de listos y uno que otro mal perdedor que no recibe un "no" como respuesta.

(Aunque el encargado para acabar con esos idiotas era Natsu o Gray).

Bueno, ellos y Erza me enseñaron como debía defenderme y que partes golpear para darles una lección a los calenturientos.

Puse en práctica todo lo que me enseñaron y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, alcé mi rodilla directo en su entrepierna. Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Sting que había movido jodidamente rápido, agarrando mi pierna antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro, borrando las anteriores líneas de enojo.

–Buen intento, linda. –sujetó con fuerza mi pierna, llevándola hacia su cadera y obligándome a rodearlo. –Pero no eres la única que practica artes marciales.

–Vete a la mierda. –gruñí. –No voy a acostarme contigo.

–Oh, Lucy. No digas eso. –dijo fingiendo dolor. –Me rompes el corazón. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes?

–Tendrías que volver a nacer, hijo de puta. –murmuré con desprecio. –¡Suéltame!

Siempre he estado orgullosa de mi lengua viperina y sucia, me ha sido de ayuda con muchos imbéciles. Pero ahora, no estoy muy segura de si usar mi boca viperina haya sido una buena idea.

Los ojos claros de Sting ya no tenían brillo, eran oscuros y tenebrosos como el jodido infierno. Su rostro divertido ahora estaba serio y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Sus ojos se despegaron de los míos, dando un largo recorrido por todo mi cuerpo que me hiso retorcer del asco.

Sin previo aviso, volvió a tomar mis labios, esta vez más fuerte y salvaje. Presionando mi cabeza con la dura pared detrás, moví mi cabeza hacia a un lado para alejar su boca, pero él sujetó mi cabeza con fuerza, obligándome a permanecer en mi lugar.

Sollocé, impotente.

Encajé mis uñas en sus brazos en un intento desesperado, pateé con todas mis fuerzas cuando mis piernas se encontraban libres. Pero nada funcionaba.

El bastardo era duro.

Su boca se desprendió, al fin, de mi boca, solo para recorrer un largo y tortuoso camino sobre mi cuello.

–¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! –grité como último recurso.

Sting rió entre dientes sobre mi cuello. –¿Quién podrá escucharte?

La música estaba al tope, y la puerta estaba cerrada. No había escapatoria o alguna oportunidad.

Oh, debí haberle hecho caso a Natsu. No debí haber bebido tanto. Debí haberme ido lo antes posible.

Soy tan idiota. Ahora seré violada por rubio oxigenado de porquería. Lagrimas traicioneras se desprendieron de mis ojos cuando sentí como sus manos comenzaron a bajar mi vestido.

Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor. Esperando que todo vaya tan rápido, esperando que alguien, que alguien me haya escuchado o que alguien se equivoque de puerta y me encuentre.

 _Por favor…_

La puerta se abrió con un empujón. Haciéndome abrir los ojos repentinamente.

¡Ah, alguien escuchó mis plegarias!

–¡Lucy!, ¿Dónde es-… –el rostro de Natsu se volvió impasible y serio cuando su mirada se fijó hacia nosotros. –…tás?

A pesar de mi posición, sonreí de alegría. Casi quería llorar, correr y lanzarme en sus brazos. Como odiaba cuando Natsu era tan entrometido e inoportuno, pero ahora le rezo a los dioses por haberlo hecho de esa manera.

Natsu caminó hacia nosotros con el rostro tan impasible que casi aterraba. Daba pasos seguros y con calma. Sting había dejado de besarme o tocarme, pero aun así estaba tan malditamente cerca.

Una pequeña risa salio de los labios de Sting.

–¡Ah, Natsu-san! ¿Le gustaría unir-…?

Un fuerte crujido sonó después de que Natsu estrellara su puño sobre la mandíbula del rubio. Sting cayó aparatosamente al suelo, lejos de mí.

Exhalé, aliviada.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Natsu, pero su rostro estaba oculto tras su flequillo, pero no necesitaba verlo a la cara para suponer que estaba más que furioso. Podía verse en cada movimiento, que su cuerpo destilaba ira por todos los poros.

Natsu colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con la misma calma caminó hacia donde Sting había caído. Su rostro estaba indiferente, serio e impasible. No había ni un rastro de ira, pero era más que claro en sus ojos que solo quería sacarle la mierda a golpes a Sting.

Natsu colocó su pie en el cuello de Sting que seguía en el suelo. Presionó con fuerza, no con la necesaria para matarlo, pero si con la suficiente para asfixiarlo.

–N-Natsu-san… –balbuceó Sting, entrecortadamente.

–Soy alguien que se enoja con mucha facilidad ¿Sabes? –dijo Natsu con completa calma y serenidad. –Pero tú… has logrado enfurecerme a un nivel que desconocía. Felicidades.

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo. Su voz sonaba tan fría y despiadada como nunca antes la había escuchado. ¿Cómo es que lo lograba?

Natsu no era conocido por su paciencia y su forma de tomar las cosas. Era un tornado de fuego andante que destruía todo cuando se enfurecía. Incluso yo, podía sentir su intimidación y furia remolinar por toda la habitación y ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mí.

Me apreté contra la pared, con temor, con nervios.

–Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? –preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa para nada simpática.

Natsu empujó su pie más fuerte contra la tráquea de Sting. –¡Ugh! Solo… estaba-mos… divirtiéndonos… ¿N-No es así… Lucy?

Miré con horror a su dirección. Tomé con fuerza mi vestido hecho girones por su culpa, quería hacerme bolita en un lugar y pretender que nada pasó. Darme un baño e intentar olvidarlo.

Natsu pateó con fuerza en las costillas al rubio.

–No digas su nombre. –amenazó Natsu. –Nunca lo vuelvas a decir. Nunca te le vuelvas acercar y si lo intentas. Esta vez no tendré tanta humildad.

Se giró hacia mí, di un leve respingo cuando comenzó acercarse con una mirada de muerte.

 _¿Sigo yo? ¿Me va a gritar?_

Me encogí del miedo. Pero él solo me tomó en sus brazos como un saco de papas con tanta facilidad y rapidez que ni me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Natsu se apresuró a salir de la habitación y cruzó el montonal de gente que aún seguía bailando y festejando, se apresuró a salir de esa casa sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Deslumbré a Cana bebiendo plácidamente con un chico que parecía seguirle la corriente en beber cerveza como si fuera agua. Ella nos miró y sonrió pícaramente. Alzó su jarro de cerveza hacia nosotros y susurró algo que no comprendí.

El viaje en carro fue tan escalofriante. Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, la mirada penetrante de Natsu estaba perfectamente en la calle hacia su departamento. Pensé que me llevaría a casa con mamá y papá, pero al parecer eso no estaba en sus planes. Seguramente me llevara a su departamento para darme una reprimenda y gritarme que soy una irresponsable.

Y sí. Lo merezco.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, con la cola entre las patas me quedé plantada en medio de la sala de estar mientras que él sujetaba su cabello con ambas manos y presionaba sus sienes. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Bajé la mirada, apenada. –Lo sie-

–¡No lo digas! –gritó, haciendo retumbar el lugar. Me estremecí. Él exhaló, después de unos minutos, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones. –No lo digas. –repitió con tono más calmado. –¿Te hiso daño?

Alcé la vista solo un poco para mirar su rostro. Su rostro seguía serio y me miraba con determinación. Los rastros de ira seguían ahí.

–No físicamente. –susurré.

Un gruñido de furia resonó en su garganta. Los huesos de sus dedos chasquearon cuando apretó sus manos con fuerza.

Él estaba callado. Y eso lograba preocuparme. Quería que me gritara, que me dijera lo horriblemente irresponsable que fui. Pero en cambio, él estaba en silencio. Mirándome, fulminándome con la mirada como si quisiera descuartizar a alguien.

Con pasos largos llegó hasta mí. Y tan pronto como llegó hacia mí, me sentí pequeña e indefensa.

–Eres una idiota. –murmuró.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a levantar mi rostro para mirarlo. Esperaba algún tipo de reprimenda, pero eso no sucedió. Solo sentí sus labios presionándolos mío en un salvaje beso desesperado.

 _Woah. Dos hombres besándome en una sola noche, debe ser mi suerte_. Pensé con sarcasmo.

Esta vez mi cerebro decidió actuar rápido. Lo empujé con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en los brazos, alejándolo. Aterrada por lo que sea que acaba de pasar.

Mi cara ardía. –¿Q-Que… e-estás haciendo?

Él se limitó a guardar silencio y volver a usar la fuerza para acercarse, volviendo a tomar mis labios, esta vez reaccioné con más rapidez, alejándome. Él gruñó, desesperado por mi falta de cooperación. Que le den, quiero que me explique.

–No vas a besarme hasta que me digas que diablos pasa. –dije con los labios casi sellados mientras el intentaba besarme.

Sus ojos verdes ahora eran dos puntos oscuros casi podía jurar que se volvieron negro, pero seguramente era una jugarreta por la falta de luz del lugar y el efecto del alcohol.

Ahora que sentía el aliento de Natsu en mi cara, podía darme cuenta de que yo no era la única pasada de copas.

Oh, esto es malo.

–¿Estás ebrio? –pregunté, aturdida.

–Hueles a él. –murmuró pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y pegándome a él. –Ese bastardo te tocó.

Hundió su rostro en el puente de mi cuello, inhalando y luego gruñendo con enojo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la cálida húmeda de su lengua en mi piel. Santa mierda.

–N-Natsu…. –murmuré entrecortadamente. –Ok. Ok. Ya no es gracioso. Basta, me estas asustando.

No parecía querer detenerse. Su cuerpo estaba inundado de hormonas y su cerebro de alcohol.

¡Vaya, porquería de suerte! ¡Acorralada por dos hombres en una noche!

Una de sus manos fue aventurarse por mi cuerpo, sin importarle un comino el mundo. Bajó el cierre del vestido deslizándolo lentamente por mi espalda y aflojando solo un poco su otro brazo de mi cintura dejó caer el vestido al suelo, dejándome en ropa interior.

Uno de los dos tiene que mantener en control sus neuronas y al parecer voy a tener que ser yo.

Presioné mis manos en sus hombros en un intento de devolverlo a la realidad, mientras que mis mejillas ardían en color rojo vivo.

–Pienso que deberíamos tranquilizarnos. –balbuceé avergonzada. –E-Estas ebrio, yo estoy ebria… no estamos en condiciones para… ¡Ah!

Un fuerte mordico me hiso chillar más de la sorpresa que del dolor. Natsu estaba mordiendo con fuerza, casi como si estuviera tratando de dejar una marca en mi piel.

Pequeño besos fueron creando un camino de mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula, Natsu tomó entre sus manos mi mandíbula obligándome a mirarlo. El opaco verde oscuro de sus ojos era tan sensual y hipnotizante.

–Quiero follarte. –susurró con fervor, besándome con más fuerza, mas necesidad.

Jadeé confundida y aturdida como el infierno. ¿Dijo lo que yo creo que dijo o solo fue mi imaginación?

¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Alguna clase de sueño erótico con mi hermanastro?! ¡¿Qué tan enferma puedo llegar a ser?!

Me encontraba en bragas, con un excitado Natsu besándome y tocándome como si fue el último vaso de agua en medio de un desierto.

¿Para qué negarlo?

Besaba como los dioses. Su lengua estaba dando un baile tortuoso en mi boca, explorándola con necesidad. Me obligué a separarme por aire. Respiré entrecortadamente, mis piernas temblaban y si no fuera por el fuerte brazo de Natsu sosteniéndome por la cintura, estoy segura de que hubiera caído de rodillas.

–Esto… yo… no… creo…

–Silencio. –susurró con demanda. Aplastando con fuerza uno de mi glúteos. –Te deseo como no tienes una idea, Lucy.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento, me alzó en sus brazos, obligándome a rodear mis piernas en su cintura, dejándome sentir el gran bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

Oh, diablos. Habla enserio.

Caminó hacia la habitación, sin en el menor problema, como si en realidad estuviera sobrio. Sin tambalearse o quejarse de que estuviera pesada. Me dejó caer sobre el colchón, rápidamente y ser perder el tiempo para colocarse encima de mí y robarme otro beso. Natsu mordió mi labio inferior mientras lo estiraba un poco.

–Voy a eliminar ese apestoso olor de ti. –murmuró lamiendo, besando mordisqueando piel. –¿Dónde te tocó?

Gemí sin poder lograr que de mi boca saliera una palabra coherente. Natsu tomó entre sus manos ambos pechos y los apretó con fuerza suficiente para hacerme gritar y arquear mi espalda. En su desesperación, arrancó el sostén dejándome completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Nuestras caderas estaban fijamente juntas, dejándome sentir más de lo necesario.

–Dímelo. –demandó masajeando sin cuidado mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones. –¡¿Dónde?!

–N-No me tocó…

–¿No? Entonces yo lo haré.

Bajó su rostro hasta mi pecho, tomándolo con su boca, succionando con fuerza y mordiendo de vez en cuando, jadeé entrecortadamente, sobrecargada por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Era maravilloso. Ese cosquilleo que recorría mi pelvis y columna eran magníficos.

Natsu gruñó haciendo zumbar mi pecho. –Eres hermosa.

Sujeté su cabeza, apretándolo más a mí. Quería sentir esta sensación por siempre.

–N-Nat-

Él se alejó de mí con rapidez. Gemí con necesidad e infeliz al dejar de sentir esa calidez y cosquilleo que solo él lograba darme. Entreabrí los ojos solo para mirar como Natsu se deshacía de su camisa y la tiraba fuera de mi vista, dejándome una muy buena vista de todos sus músculos bien definidos. Siempre he estado de acuerdo en que Natsu es caliente como el infierno. Aunque nunca antes me había visto en este tipo de situación con él.

Coloqué apresuradamente mi pie sobre su mano cuando lo miré listo para quitarse el cinturón.

–¡Relajémonos un momento! –dije envuelta en pánico.

Natsu sonrío. –Oh, Lucy, pobre e ingenua Lucy.

Sujetó mi pierna con algo de fuerza, alzándola un poco, dejándome abierta y expuesta con solo las bragas cubriéndome. Me encogí en mi lugar, temerosa por lo que fuera a pasar. Con fuerza me giró sobre la cama dejándome boca abajo, sujetó mis caderas con sus manos y las alzó, obligándome a quedar en cuatro. Dio un fuerte azoté en mi trasero haciéndome dar un pequeño chillido.

–No tienes palabra ahora, Lucy. –dijo deslizando lenta y sensualmente mis bragas fuera. –Este es tu castigo y como niña buena, lo más a recibir ¿Queda claro?

–P-P-Pero... ¡Ay! –otro azote, esta vez más fuerte.

–Silencio. –siseó con deseo. –No hablaras hasta que yo te diga.

Tragué saliva movida por un nerviosismo ansioso. Sentimientos encontrados tan raros. No me sentía asqueada como me había sentido con Sting, aquello no era nada comparado con esto. Me sentía tan sumisa e indefensa, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan deseada y ansiosa por ser controlada.

Soy una enferma. Una enferma que será follada por su hermano.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de la bragueta de Natsu bajar y como los pantalones caían en alguna parte del suelo desconocido de la habitación. Sus manos se deslizaron con lentitud sobre mis glúteos apretándolos con un poco más de gentileza que antes, deslizándose hacia mis caderas, sujetándolas en su lugar y jalarlas con fuerza para chocar contra su entrepierna, aun cubierta por la delgada tela de sus boxers negros.

Mi interior palpitaba gritando por la necesidad de tenerlo dentro. ¿Qué se sentirá? ¿Será tan bueno como todos presumen que es? Mis caderas se movieron involuntariamente sobre su miembro amplificando la leve caricia. Natsu gruñó, sujetando con más fuerza mis caderas para obligarme a no moverme.

–¿Impaciente? –preguntó, divertido.

–M-Mucho.

Aunque no podía verlo. Si pude sentir su sonrisa. –Aun no estas lista, Luce.

Parpadeé, confundida. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Quería preguntarle, pero ni siquiera podía moverme, sus manos estaban sujetándome. Sin previo aviso uno de sus dedos se adentró dentro de mí logrando que soltara un sonido indefinido que sonó en mi garganta. Es raro. Se siente raro. Pero al poco tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a humedecerse entre más se movía en mi interior, bombardeándome con fuertes cargas eléctricas.

Los raros sonidos indefinidos se fueron volviendo gemidos que rogaban más. Aquel dedo dejó de ser uno para ser dos, mis paredes interiores se contraían por dentro, apretando con necesidad.

El movimiento dentro de mí se detuvo y gruñí insatisfecha.

–Ya no puedo más. –murmuró Natsu con los dientes apretados.

Relamí mis labios cuando sentí la punta de su miembro rozar los labios húmedos y sensibles de mi intimidad. Estaba tan duro y caliente.

Apreté las sabanas con fuerza cuando lo sentí entrando, forzándome a aceptarlo, a dejarlo entrar. Deslizándose por mis padres extremadamente húmedas. Jadeé. Era tan grande y grueso, podía sentir cada centímetro de su longitud. Al principio moviéndose lento, hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a insistir más, apretando con fuerza y moviendo mis caderas en círculos.

–Luuce. –siseó Natsu con voz ronca.

–M-Más… –pedí dejando la vergüenza a un lado.

Al diablo todo, lo necesito. Él no dudó ni un momento en complacerme y acelerar las embestidas de poco a poco. Grité movida por miles de cargas de electricidad, dejándome derrumbar en el colchón y apretar las sabanas, hundiendo mis uñas en el colchón y ahogando mis gritos entre las colchas.

Era magnifico. Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando su pecho en mi espalda y tomando entre sus manos mis pechos, sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Si seguía así, yo no tardaría en llegar a mi primer orgasmo.

Mordió mi hombro, gruñendo con necesidad.

–Eres mías, Luce. –dijo ansioso, mientras movía con más insistencias sus caderas.

Asentí presa de las fuertes sensaciones. Natsu salió de mí y en un movimiento rápido me giró para quedar boca arriba, volvió a penetrarme esta vez sin previo aviso, haciéndome estremecer.

Grité cuando su boca se apoderó de mi pecho, succionando con fervor.

–Eso es, Lucy. Grita para mí.

Mi espalda se arqueó. –¡Ah! ¡N-Natsu!

Natsu me agarró con fuera por mi trasero, levantándome un poco y movido por una lujuria incontrolable comenzó las embestidas como una completa bestia en celo.

–¡¿De quién eres, Lucy?! –exclamó, ansioso.

Un sonido salió de mi garganta, me era imposible conectar mi cerebro con mi boca y formular palabras. Natsu dio un fuerte azote y gruñí, encajando mis uñas en las sabanas.

–¡Tuya, tuya, maldita sea! –grité cegada por el deseo.

Natsu se abalanzó sobre mí para tomar mi boca y sin dejar de mirarme comenzar a jugar con mi lengua, invadir mi boca y dejarme saborear el sabor de su boca. Deslicé mis dedos entre sus suave cabello rosa, jalándolo juguetonamente mientras envolvía firmemente mis piernas en su cintura, haciendo las penetraciones más duras.

Mis paredes intimas se apretaron con fuerza sobre su miembro y me sacudí envuelta por un calor inexplicable.

–Mírame. Quiero mirarte mientras te corres. –dijo Natsu juntando su frente con la mía.

Me obligué a mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras era arrasada por una fuerte ola de deseo que desconocía. Natsu gruñó, satisfecho mientras seguía bombardeando dentro de mí hasta que sentí como se corría. Ni siquiera me importó. Estaba en un viaje placentero, víctima de mi primer gran orgasmo.

Con mi hermano de ley.

* * *

 **N/A: Ahhh~ Y es por esto que no debo de leer libros eróticos ('8 Cosas como estas pasan.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Bonitos Comentario~**

 **Beln Heartphilia:** Sting tuvo su merecido por andar de cusco con Lucy. Nadie toca lo de Natsu （°Д°）

 **Tatiana:** Hola, Tatiana. Saludos! (n/u/n)/

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** Hola Gaby :3 Amo a Sting! Pero esta vez le tocó ser el malo xD

 **AcidESP:** Le lloverán golpes a Sting(? Saludos y gracias c:

 **Alerssa:** Cuidado con poner a Natsu celoso, ya saben lo que pasará... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **velcarleo02:** Lucy es tan atolondrada xD no os preocupéis, Lucy es solo propiedad de Natsu.

 **MaryyDragneel:** Espero que te haya gustado! :'D

 **nico2883:** Don't worry. This story is only NaLu.

 **Eagle Gold:** Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. No leemos en el próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Dolor. Me dolía horrores la cabeza y el cuerpo, me sentía engarrotado y a la vez fatigado como si hubiera corriendo cien millas en segundos, o tan mal como cuando Erza nos molía a golpes a Gray y a mí.

Me recargué en mis codos, sintiendo el dolor martillar en mi pecho y mi espalda. Si pudiera pedir un deseo ahora mismo, me gustaría apagar el sol de una vez por todas. La luz de la recamara estaba apagada, pero aun así, la luz del sol iluminaba a la perfección. Esa fue una de las razones por las cual me desperté, eso y que tenía una sed endemoniada.

Dejé bajar mi mirada por la cama. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendido por encontrarme desnudo. Y no desnudo de: _–¡Oh! Estoy durmiendo en calzoncillos_ –. No. Oh, diablos, no. Estoy tan desnudo como Gray el día de la graduación de secundaria.

Un pequeño _Clic_ resonó en mi mente. Se me ocurrió girar mi cabeza hacia un lado solo para deslumbrar un bulto pulcramente cubierto por las sábanas blancas de mi cama.

Intensifiqué mi ceño fruncido.

¿Traje una chica a mi departamento? Joder, ¿Qué tan borracho estaba?

Yo nunca, nunca, no importa quién. Nunca traía a mujeres a mi departamento, mucho menos las dejaba entrar a mi recamara. Las únicas mujeres que han estado en mi departamento son mi madre, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy y Juvia siempre que las juntadas son mi departamento. Pero las únicas que han entrado en mi recamara, son Wendy y Lucy.

Así que… ¿Qué diablos?

¿Debería despertarla? Tengo que hacer que se vaya antes de que a Lucy se le ocurra pasearse por aquí, y si ella descubre que dejé entrar a una desconocida a mi recamara no dejará de burlarse de mí en un año.

¡Pero, demonios!

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche. Solo recuerdo que fuimos a esa fiesta de Sting, que por alguna razón, me separé de Lucy y luego Gajeel me retó a saber quién se emborrachaba primero, ya de ahí no recuerdo una mierda.

Todo es borroso. Y por mi dolor de cabeza y la mujer a mi lado me doy cuenta de que las copas se me pasaron de más.

Casi sentía la necesidad de golpearme en la cara. Suspiré y volví a mirar hacia el bulto a un lado de mí. Repentinamente me sentí curioso por saber quién está debajo de las sabanas.

Ansioso, deslicé las sabanas hacia abajo, con cuidado de que mis dedos no tocaran la blanca piel de la chica. Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando miré el cabello rubio dorado cubrir por completo su rostro, parte de su espalda y hombros. Dejé la sabana hasta la altura de su delgada y fina cintura.

Tragué duro cuando miré la brillante y cremosa piel de su espalda, su cabello parecía tan suave. Aunque no podía verle el rostro, no había duda de que era una mujer hermosa, angelical, me hacía recordar un poco a Lucy.

Lucy.

 _Lucy…_

…

–¿Lucy?

La joven mujer balbuceó algo que no entendí muy bien. Un frio violento me recorrió con dureza la columna vertebral cuando algunos borrosos recuerdos se despejaron en mi mente.

Di un saltó en la cama mientras un grito de horror salía de mi boca, estaba atemorizado por mis propios recuerdos. Caí de espaldas en el suelo.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _Oh mierda no_. No pude haber sido tan imbécil para haberme dejado guiar por mis instintos. Esto es una locura, tal vez estoy confundido. Esa chica rubia, puede ser cualquier otra chica rubia, Lucy no era la única rubia en esa fiesta.

Sonidos indescriptibles sonaron sacándome de la paralización de mi propio miedo. La mujer rubia estaba despierta, estaba boca abajo mientras que sus brazos la separaban del colchón, la mata dorada seguía cubriendo su rostro.

Pero al infierno con eso. Mis más terrible miedos se estaban volviendo tan jodidamente reales, ni ciego podría confundir a Lucy. Lucy miró desorientada alrededor del departamento, parecía tan confundida y perdida como yo. Lo último que Lucy miró fue a mí, aun en el suelo. La tensión fue algo casi inmediato. Nuestras miradas se fulminaban la una a la otra como si estuvieran buscando algún tipo de explicación de que diablos pasó.

Esta podría ser la mayor estupidez que nunca hice.

…

–¿Así que… nosotros… tuvimos….?

–No lo digas, por favor. –murmuré con una aura oscura cubriéndome por completo.

Por lo general, no había momentos incomodos entre nosotros. Sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Estábamos sentados, uno al lado del otro, en el sofá. Mi rostro estaba escondido entre mis manos, mientras que mis codos estaban en mis rodillas.

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

–¿Y… que hacemos? –preguntó Lucy, luciendo más normal de lo que debería. –¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, siquiera?

–No.

–Yo un poco. –continuó.

Permanecí con mi rostro oculto. –Ilumíname.

–Bueno, resumiendo todo. –dijo dándose pequeños golpes en su sien con su dedo. –Sting quiso propasarse conmigo y luego tú entraste en acción, le diste la paliza de su vida, me arrastraste fuera de la fiesta, me trajiste aquí y… creo que ya sabes cómo terminó.

Gemí, fatigado.

Eso explica mucho, un buen perfecto resumen de todo, supongo. Eso explica mi decisión. Al final de cuentas, no fue de todo el alcohol que me hiso hacer lo que desde hace años deseaba, no fue el alcohol lo que me dio el valor que necesitaba.

Fueron los celos. ¿Y porque no? El alcohol también formó parte de ellos.

Hundí más mi rostro. Sea como haya sido, no hay excusa alguna para justificar lo que hice. Estábamos ebrios. Yo, seguramente, estaba consumido por la ira. Fueron detonantes suficientes para dejarme llevar por un instinto tan primitivo.

–Lo siento… yo… no sé qué hacer…

Soy una asquerosa escoria. Posiblemente la forcé hacer esto. La violé. Soy un maldito enfermo. Todos estos años cuidando de ella, pretendiendo ser el mejor hermano mayor, solo para terminar siendo yo su perdición.

Lucy recorrió sus dedos por mi cabello, en un acto que ella siempre hacía cuando yo estaba deprimido, fatigado o enojado. Un acto que hace mucho que no hacía. Temblé ante sus dedos.

–No estoy enojada. –susurró.

Sus delgados brazos cubrieron mi cuello, apegándome a ella en un tierno abrazo. Me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo o pensar si quiera en algo. Me sentía más confundido que nunca.

–Me alegra que hayas sido tú el primero. –su boca estaba a centímetro de mi oreja. Algo en mi pecho explotó. –La persona en la que más confió. No te culpes, Natsu. Parte de la culpa es mía.

No sé si eso siquiera este bien. Pero bastaba lo suficiente para aliviar un poco el daño emocional que estaba sufriendo ahora mismo.

Por dios, no está bien. ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Sé que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero hemos vivido y convivido como si lo fuéramos, mis padres fueron los padres que ella perdió, para mis padres es la hija mayor que nunca tuvieron. Éramos una familia pongámosla como la pongamos.

¡Y yo acabo de tener sexo con ella!

–No me siento mejor. –gemí con pesadez.

Lucy me obligó a alzar el rostro para tenerla a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro. Su rostro estaba tintado de un leve color rojo en las mejillas, pero aun así, sus ojos estaban firmes.

–Lo siento. –dijo rápidamente, sorprendiéndome. –Me dijiste que tuviera cuidado, que no bebiera demasiado… y no te hice caso. Tal vez si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos, Sting no hubiera intentado nada… yo… lo siento.

–No te disculpes. No me hagas sentir peor. –dije frunciendo el ceño. –No voy a decir que lo olvidemos, que pretendamos que no pasó nada… porque definitivamente no se puede ignorar.

–¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Lucy, temerosa. –No es como si pudiéramos pedirle algún consejo a alguien.

–¡No! –exclamé, alarmado. –Esto se queda entre tú y yo. Si alguien se entera, posiblemente todos se ponen de acuerdo y me fusilan.

Lucy rió entre dientes, aligerando un poco el ambiente tenso e incómodo que se ha estado formando con cada palabra que sale de nuestras bocas. Ver a Lucy reír, sacarle un lado divertido a todo este embrolle me hiso aflojar un poco el estrés que se había creado en mis hombros.

–No me violaste. –dijo Lucy dejando de reír. –Si es lo que estás pensando. –me sobresalté un poco, delatándome. –Ni se te ocurra tomar la culpa de esto.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, exasperado. –¡Fue tu primera vez! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste decidir! ¡Soy un pervertido roba-virginidades!

Esta vez Lucy rió con más fuerza y confianza.

–Creo que yo te robé la virginidad mental, amigo. –bromeó Lucy.

–Esto no es gracioso. –gruñí.

–Ya no entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar. –dijo Lucy. –Es obvio que no podemos ignorarlo. ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? –demandó Natsu. –¡Somos hermanos de ley! ¿Qué pensaran nuestros padres si les decimos que tenemos una especie de relación?

Lucy estaba tan seria, pensando todo aquello. Mientras que yo seguía una larga caminata por todo el apartamento, confundido, mi cabeza estaba en un debate a muerte con mis deseos y mi racionalidad.

Una parte de mí me gritaba que Lucy era lo que siempre quise, mientras que la otra contraatacaba con que la lógica, era mi hermana, mis padres la amaban como una hija. Será más que raro para ellos, para todos los que nos conocen. Pero no me molestaría estar con ella, Lucy me conoce más que nadie, yo la conozco mejor que nadie.

 _¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir por ese maldito camino!_

–Tengo una opción. –dijo Lucy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, movido por la curiosidad y la salvación de una posible opción. –¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

Repentinamente el rostro de Lucy se tiñó un poco más de color rojo, bajó la cabeza como si se lo estuviera pensando mejor.

–O-Olvídalo… creo que es mejor que-

–Dilo. Cualquier opción nos viene bien. –dije, animándola. Sinceramente estaba curioso por su reacción tan condenadamente adorable.

Lucy tomó mucho aire y con la vista en mí, lo dijo.

–Seamos amigos con derechos.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

–¡¿Queeeeeee?! –Natsu retrocedió a trompicones con las mejillas rojas como un tomate. –¡¿Aun estas bajo los efectos del alcohol?! ¡Es una completa locura! ¡Ni siquiera es una opción!

Cientos y miles de palabras entrecortadas que salían de su boca sin parar signo de que la mera idea lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Sonreí ante su inocente manera de reaccionar.

–¡No deberías decir esas cosas! ¡C-claro que no podemos ser a-amigos con derechos! ¡Eso sería…!

–Estoy bromeando. –dije, interrumpiéndolo.

Natsu detuvo su palabrería y giró la cabeza hacia mi dirección, sonreí con inocencia y cierta diversión. Un tic sobresalió de su ojo, logrando que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

–Esto no es gracioso. –dijo con completa seriedad. –Estoy muriendo aquí y tú lo tomas como una broma.

Me encogí de hombros. –Estás muy paranoico. –me levanté para ir directo a la recamara. –Solo olvidemos esto. Es lo más sano.

Necesito un baño. Bueno, la verdad, necesito muchas cosas, pero por el momento, me relajaré y tratare de olvidar todo este enrollo. Un poco de relajación nunca es negado.

…

 _Meses después…_

Como habíamos acordado, todo el asunto de aquel incidente fue borrado de nuestra mente, pero, aun así, nuestra relación se comenzó a separar. Nosotros comenzamos, inconscientemente, a alejarnos.

Y más como una solución, me pareció una forma de echar todo a perder. Años de confianza y apoyo, para que en solo una noche todo se vaya a la mierda.

Estaba frustrada y me sentía tan culpable, tan mal. Él parece llevarlo todo tan bien, siempre que lo miro, siempre está sonriendo, riendo con sus amigos, como si todo estuviera bien. Tal vez… para él todo este bien.

Yo soy la que está sufriendo el mero infierno.

Por más que quería pasar tiempo con él a sola, él siempre huía, inventaba cualquier excusa y salía corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

Rechiné mis dientes, mi uña golpeaba fuertemente la madera de la mesa mientras que miles de situaciones pasaban por mi mente.

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarlo?

Lo intenté. De verdad lo intenté, pero aun así…

–¡Ah! ¿No es ese el libro del autor Zekua Melón? –una voz grave y aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos con rudeza. Alcé la vista para mirar a un joven de cabello castaño mirar con atención hacia el libro que estaba frente a mí.

–¿Oh? S-Sí. Así es. –murmuré un poco absorta por la repentina cercanía de aquel chico. –¿Te gusta Zekua Melón?

Los ojos del chico brillaron con entusiasmo ante mi pregunta, una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras me contaba sobre sus libros favoritos y su opinión sobre el autor. Maravillada, entablé una conversación con este hombre. Por primera vez, había encontrado a alguien, además de Levy, que le gustara el mismo autor que yo.

–Mi nombre es Lucy. –dije presentándome. –Lucy Heartfilia.

–Mucho gusto, Lucy. Soy Dan. –dijo animadamente mientras estrechaba mi mano. –Dan Straight.

Este hombre además de tener un buen gusto por los libros, era un completo caballero, su forma de hablar era tan envolvente y tenía una voz cautivadora más allá de lo imaginable. Voz madura y ronca, tan masculina como todo en él. Vestía con elegancia y su cabello era tan desordenado y alocado como su personalidad, era alguien divertido y por primera vez, logré olvidarme un poco de mis problemas.

Definitivamente intentaré olvidar un poco y me divertiré como cualquier otra chica de dieciocho años.

No había día en el que no me encontrara con Dan, a pesar de que no estaba buscando una pareja, me era agradable salir con Dan. Siempre era, ir a la escuela, salir con Dan y llegar al toque de queda por mis padres de ley. Dan fue suficiente para hacer a un lado la aparatosa situación entre Natsu y yo. Después de que Natsu se mudó a su propio departamento, no veíamos menos, logrando que la distancia se volviera más y más larga.

Y tal vez sea lo mejor…

…

En poco tiempo, Dan y yo logramos dar el siguiente osado paso. De hecho, fue él quien lo dio primero, yo solo terminé siguiéndole. Tal vez una pareja era lo que necesitaba para alejarme un poco de los recuerdos.

Juguetee con las hojas de mi libro, cansada de leer, por alguna razón, no me encontraba satisfecha. Una vez que me despedí de Dan, salí corriendo para tener un momento a solas, un momento en el cual puedo poner mis pensamientos en orden. Dan era un amor, el típico príncipe azul con el que toda mujer sueña, pero sin embargo… no me siento satisfecha. Me encuentro en una completa confusión, a pesar de que soy feliz a su lado, una parte en mi estaba completamente insatisfecha.

Un golpe fuerte me hiso sobresaltarme, sacándome de mi mente con brusquedad. Miré atónita el puño que había resonado en la pequeña mesita del café al que siempre suelo venir a pensar. Seguí las líneas tensas de su brazo hasta llegar a ver una mata de pelo rosa y unos ojos verdes bastantes enojados.

–¿Natsu? –pregunté completamente aturdida.

–¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? –demandó, enojado.

Alcé una ceja, confundida. ¿Ahora que mosca le habrá picado?

–¿Decirte qué?

–No te hagas la inocente, Lucy. –refunfuñó Natsu, cruzándose de brazos, dejando que su camisa se marcara perfectamente en su pecho. –¿Quién es Danny?

Fruncí el ceño. –¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Natsu gruñó.

–Gajeel me dijo que le dijo Levy que estabas saliendo con un tipo llamado Danny.

Entorné los ojos. Observé fijamente al hombre que no se había dignado a hablarme en un largo tiempo y pum, como una jodida mosca, aparece de la nada a molestar.

–Se llama Dan. –dije con hostilidad. –Y no tengo que decirte cada cosa que hago.

Noté como las líneas rectas de su mandíbula se tensaron, de hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y había algo en su mirada que lograba hacer temblar mi lado testarudo. Era esa mirada que siempre utilizaba para hacerme sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo. Pero una mierda, esa mirada ya no debería afectarme.

–No me gusta ese tal Dan. –dijo con igual hostilidad. –No deberías salir con él.

Abrí los ojos, incrédula. ¿Qué había dicho?

Me levanté de un salto, ignorando por completo en donde estábamos y que ya había gente metiche que nos miraba de reojo.

–Ni siquiera lo conoces. –dije apretando los dientes. –Además, tú no decides con quien salgo y con quién no. ¡No eres mi padre!

–Pero soy tu hermano mayor. –dijo con autoridad.

Casi quise reírme como una completa lunática. Estaba tomando su lugar como hermano mayor tan seguro de sí mismo, que la burla se transformó en indignación y enojo.

–Tan buen hermano mayor… –murmuré mientras tomaba mis cosas lista para irme. Me giré hacia él y en voz baja, solo para nosotros dije: –que tiene sueños húmedos con su hermana menor.

El rostro de Natsu se coloreó de un leve rojo. En otra situación hubiera dicho que era muy adorable, pero ahora estaba hirviendo en ira. Con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa por mi contraataque, me decidí a alejarme de este lugar.

Natsu se quedó estático en su lugar, confundido y completamente alterado. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás comensales, pero eso no fue suficiente para tomarle importancia. Ahora mismo, su mente estaba invadida por aquella pequeña rubia.

Los últimos días, no por exagerar, han sido un verdadero infierno. A pesar de que habían optado por olvidar aquel incidente, de aquel verdaderamente buen incidente, él simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Su cuerpo ardía y dolía de la necesidad. Natsu simplemente no podía estar cerca de Lucy sin querer acorralarla y hacerle la ropa jirones y degustar cada centímetro de su cremosa piel, se mordió el labio, eso estaba tan mal… era su maldita hermana menor… no se supone que deba desearla.

Se la ha pasado huyendo de ella, creyendo que tal vez, solo tal vez, eso logré aminorar la llamarada que crece sin cesar dentro de su cuerpo. Pero nada, las imágenes de Lucy, su Lucy en su cama, junto a él, eran suficientes para hacer que todo su autocontrol se fuera de putas.

Natsu maldijo entre dientes, siguiendo a la rubia que se había ido luciendo terriblemente indignada y enojada.

Cuando Natsu se enteró que ese tal Danny andaba tras Lucy logró enfurecerlo, pero ahora que sabía que ambos estaban saliendo, su instinto se retorció dentro de él y cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba pidiéndole explicaciones a Lucy.

Cuando ambos lograron alejarse lo suficiente de las posibles miradas, Natsu sujetó a Lucy de su brazo y la jaló hacia él. Logrando que la pequeña mujer rebotara en su duro pecho. El toque fue suficiente para que ambos se estremecieran por la fuerte corriente que corrió de un cuerpo al otro. Lucy, con la cara roja, se separó solo unas pulgadas para mirar hacia el rostro de Natsu.

–No hemos terminado. –demandó Natsu.

–Ya dijiste lo suficiente. –escupió Lucy.

El agarre se apretó. –No. No lo suficiente…

–Digas lo que digas, no voy a dejar a Dan. –insistió Lucy a la defensiva. –Es un chico agradable y le gustan los libros tanto como a mí.

–¿Lo quieres? –preguntó Natsu. A Lucy se le cerró la garganta. Natsu alzó una ceja. –¿O es solo un capricho?

–¿Qué diablos te importa? –reaccionó Lucy, estresada por estar en desventaja. –Posiblemente sea solo un capricho. Posiblemente solo me quiero acostar con él, no me molestaría, es bastante gua–Hmn…

Aquello fue suficiente para liberar la bestia enjaulada que había estado retenida todo este tiempo y ahora se desencadenaba con una fuerza abismal. Lucy gimió sorprendida por sentir, de nuevo, los labios demandantes de Natsu sobre los suyos, reclamando con ferocidad como aquella vez. Algo dentro de ella se removió, gustosa, alegre, su pequeña yo estaba realizando un tango ahora mismo.

La mano de Natsu se enredó en su suave y brilloso pelo, solo para empujar su cabeza y profundizar el beso. Los celos estaban creando tornados de fuego dentro de él, y aquella bestia estaba arañando su parte humana con la intención de llegar a Lucy. Sus manos picaban por deslizarse y tocar cada jodido centímetro de suave piel.

Las pequeñas manos de Lucy se habían juntado en su pecho y estaban creando presión para alejarlo, pero él era, por mucho, más fuerte que ella y ahora mismo, ella era presa de sus brazos y de sus labios.

Lucy gimió en protesta, logrando separase unos escasos centímetros.

-Natsu ... Basta ...

Mas sin embargo, fue más una oportunidad para él en degustar su boca y lograr que su lengua se escabullera dentro, gruñendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir el acorde de la lengua de ella.

Toda la racionalidad de Lucy se estaba yendo por el caño. La lengua de Natsu fue suficiente para que lava fluyera por su venas y que su entrepierna comenzara a punzar de necesidad. Esto es lo que provocaba este hombre, su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a resistirse.

Natsu no dudo ni un momento en cuanto Lucy bajó la guardia, la tomó por las piernas y como un vil costal de papas la puso sobre su hombro. Lucy soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Natsu no planeaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad, después de meses, por fin tenía a la razón de su locura en sus brazos.

Sin nada de delicadeza, y después de un largo camino de regreso –porque no era nada fácil conducir cuando tenías una erección– tumbó a la mujer en la cama en donde se había dado cuenta de que solo había una mujer que podía enloquecerlo sin la necesidad del alcohol.

La corta falda de Lucy logró alzarse mostrando más exquisita piel y un par de braguitas blancas que en un momento a otro desaparecerán. Sin esperar algún tipo de invitación, él no dudo en subírsele encima, juntando sus labios mostrando en cada beso la frustración que sufrió todos estos días.

Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo, con el pasar de los segundo, mas ropa y ropa seguía desapareciendo en algún lugar recóndito de la habitación.

Él la besó en cada parte de su cuerpo, adorándola con cada beso, con cada toque, sintiendo una fuerte conexión entre ambos.

Porque eso siempre era lo esencial. Aquello que los diferenciaba de los demás.

…

–Una mierda. –musité mirando el techo.

Lucy no podía creer, que después de ve tú a saber cuánto puto tiempo, ella volvió a los brazos de Natsu como una polilla a la luz. El chico a su lado roncaba pacíficamente mientras la mantenía aprisionada entre sus brazos. Ella sabía perfectamente si intentaba escapar, Natsu despertaría y la obligaría a quedarse con él.

Suspiró.

Lamentablemente, ella no podía negar que no le había encantado ese reencuentro. Había logrado que una bomba de adrenalina explotara dentro de ella, removiendo sus entrañas y acelerando su corazón, toda esa emoción que hace tiempo no había sentido.

¿Cuál es el punto?

Natsu gruñó ronco, frotando su rostro contra su pecho mientras que sus brazos la aprisionaban con más fuerza contra él. Al poco tiempo, él despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Lucy. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Buenos días~ –murmuró.

–¿Enserio? –se percató Lucy con incredulidad. –¿Estas bromeando?

–¿Qué? –replicó Natsu, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Se supone que deberíamos volvernos a acostar! –exclamó Lucy. –¡Para eso fue todo este tiempo de ignorarnos mutuamente!

Natsu la soltó y rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar boca arriba. Lucy tuvo que ejercer fuerza sobrehumana para que su mirada no se desviara por su escultural pecho.

–Pues ya no quiero ignorarte. –dijo. –Yo digo que sigamos retomando esto. Ya lo hicimos, ni modo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente e intentó acercarse a Lucy para besarla pero esta rápidamente se alejó y con su mano alejo la cara de Natsu.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio. –gruñó Lucy.

–Oh, lo hago. –dijo Natsu tomando la muñeca de Lucy y tirando de ella hacia él. –No puedo controlar mis pensamientos cuando estoy cerca de ti. Y cuando me enteré que un chico andaba detrás de ti, no pude controlarme.

¿Dan? ¿Él estaba hablando de Dan?

–Tú fuiste él que estuvo más que de acuerdo con ignorar todo y fingir que nada pasó. –lo recriminé.

–Sí, bueno, me equivoqué. –dijo con simpleza.

Los pensamientos de Lucy estaban hechos nudo ahora mismo. Quería golpear y besar al mismo tiempo al chico frente a él.

–Somos hermanos.

–Nooo~ No somos hermanos. –negó con insistencia. –Un tonto papel que se puede romper. Técnicamente no estamos haciendo nada malo.

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Lucy. –¡Nos conocemos desde pequeños! ¡Tus padres se volvieron mis padres ahora! ¡Hemos vivido juntos por tanto tiempo!

 _Y tal vez por eso me enamoré de ti_. Quiso decir Natsu, pero guardó silencio.

–Oh, vamos~. –prosiguió Natsu. –No me digas que tú tampoco lo deseas. –Natsu besó las mejillas de Lucy bajando tentativamente por su cuello y disfrutando de la sensación dominante. –Te deseo mucho, Lucy. Más de lo que debería.

–N-No… ¡Ah! –un gemido interrumpió la objeción de Lucy.

Natsu sonrió victorioso.

–Podemos tomar tu idea. –continuó Natsu con voz ronca y sensual. –Podemos ser amigos con derecho. Nadie tiene porque saberlo.

Él fue acomodándose, lentamente entre las piernas de ella y casi gimiendo cuando sintió su humedad en la punta de su miembro.

Lucy se estremeció debajo de él.

–Ugh… ¿Ya estas lista para mí?

Lucy parpadeó con los ojos vidriosos por el deseo.

–Siempre para ti.

* * *

 **DESPUÉS** **DE SIGLOS! Yeeeeei! *cries* :'D**

 **Espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo... jejejeje ._. La verdad si me pase de lanza al no publicar nada sobre esta historia, la había dejado olvidada.**

 **¿Alguien leyo el manga de esta semana? Woah! Las cosas se ponen candentes! Y quiero saber que mierdas esconde Natsu debajo de los vendajes DD:!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca antes me había sentido tan condenadamente feliz por algo en mi vida. Antes siempre me burlaba de lo horriblemente acaramelados y cursis que podían ser Juvia y Gray, pero ahora, diablos, ahora era tan diferente. Me siento como una puberta, llena de energía y felicidad inocente. Ahora despertar era todo un placer, tener que despertar y ver a primera hora de la mañana ese perfecto rostro adorable dormido al lado de mí, era sencillamente maravilloso.

Revolver sus cabellos rosas, entrelazar mis dedos entre los suyos, besarlo cuando se me dé en gana, escuchar cada palabra bonita… el amor es arma peligrosa, vuelve a cualquiera un ciego y lo atonta.

Pero era lo más maravilloso que le puede pasar a alguien y vale la pena tomar el riesgo.

Cada amanecer era un encanto, tener que despertar y verlo a él, dormir plácidamente a mi lado, un hermoso hombre, las líneas de su rudo rostro al fin relajadas, incluso podría decir que su rostro adoptó los rasgos infantiles que se fueron perdiendo con el paso de los años, era una cosita ridículamente adorable cuando él dormía. Era imposible darle seriedad a un hombre que babea su almohada mientras duerme boca abajo.

Él era simplemente perfecto. Y era mío.

…

Pero, claro, no podíamos ocultar esto por mucho tiempo. La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaría a sospechar, aunque, bueno, eso sería muy difícil, la verdad. Nosotros siempre, desde que tenemos memoria, hemos tenido una relación de lo más estrecha posible. Éramos uña y mugre, incluso hasta la fecha.

Pero, algunas cosas son demasiado obvias. Nuestros padres tienen la suficiente suspicacia para darse cuenta por si mismos que las cosas entre Natsu y yo no eran como la de hace diez años atrás.

Ese día, ese día iba a ser _el día_. El día en que por fin Natsu y yo nos pusimos los pantalones y las agallas para decirles a nuestros familiares la verdad detrás de nuestra relación. A pesar de que estaba tan motivada días y horas antes, ahora, en medio de la reunión familiar, mis piernas y mis manos, en fin, mi cuerpo entero no dejaba de temblar como gelatina en una montaña rusa.

Mi garganta estaba tan reseca y dolía, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas de champagne había tomado de cada mesero que me pasaba por un lado. Lo que menos quería era pasarme de copas y empezar hacer un desmadre y medio.

 _Oh, dios, dame la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacer esto._

No entiendo porque los nervios me invadieron de repente. Supongo que todo se vino encima, los recuerdos de hace dos días y cómo fue que Dan reaccionó ante mi decisión. Algunas personas simplemente no saben tomar las cosas con madurez o serenidad.

Si no hubiera sido de que Gray pasó por casualidad por ahí, no estoy segura de que daño me hubiera hecho Dan. Emití ese pequeño detalle a Natsu, porque sabía perfectamente que intentaría arrancarle la cara a golpes si yo le decía que Dan intentó lastimarme.

Fue una sorpresa. _Nunca terminas de conocer a alguien_. Había dicho mi madre años atrás. Definitivamente yo no conocía esa faceta de Dan y me asustó como el infierno.

Y la verdad, la verdad es que le hable de buena manera, fui amable, cuidadosa, pensé con mucha racionalidad cada palabra que salió de mi boca. Él simplemente enloqueció. Suerte que no le dije la razón de porque quería dar por terminada nuestra relación. Si le hubiera dicho que me había enamorado de Natsu, posiblemente no estaría aquí de pie en la sala de la casa de mis padres.

A pesar de que lo que hice con Dan estuvo bien, aclarar todo este enredo, me sentía mal. El pobre chico tenía las más buenas intenciones y nunca se comportó como un patán conmigo, de hecho, siempre fue un completo caballero. Me lastima un poco, el hombre se merece una mujer que le dé tanto amor como él da a los demás. Aunque tenga un lado psicópata que no sabía que tenía. Pero, quiero creer, que solo fue un arranque de indignación e ira provocado por cualquier otra emoción retenida.

No sé, simplemente… me gustaría borrar eso de mi sistema.

Unas manos cálidas dieron un largo y suave recorrido por la piel temblorosa de mis brazos, en cuestión de instantes, el cuerpo de Natsu estaba protegiéndome de mí misma y de mis temores. Mi cuerpo casi al instante se relajó, dejándose proteger por aquel hombre.

–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó con voz tranquila, suave, ronca muy cerca de mi oído.

Me dejé recargar en su pecho, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro. Aunque estábamos, posiblemente, haciendo un espectáculo algo íntimo, sinceramente, no me importaba. Solo estar de esta manera con él me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir tranquila.

–Solo un poquito.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió. –Me siento de la misma manera.

–¿Natsu Dragneel asustado? –pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos.

Giré sobre mis talones para quedar frente a él, vi perfectamente cuando él rodó los ojos intentando suprimir una sonrisa, pero sus comisuras lo engañaron y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba sonriendo.

–Tú me haces débil. –susurró, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y se deslizaron con cuidado por mi cintura, acercando nuestro cuerpos. –Al menos mentalmente. No puedo soportar ver que estás perturbada, que algo te incomoda, simplemente quiero abrazarte y ser tu escudo ante todo problema.

¿Cómo es que le hacía para pasar de modo serio a modo romántico-casanova-moja-bragas? Simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

–Con que sostengas mi mano mientras que todo esto pase… eso me ayudaría mucho. –murmuré, mi garganta resecándose nuevamente.

–Solo vamos a anunciar nuestra relación. –dijo Natsu acercando peligrosamente su boca a la mía, parecía demasiado seguro para ser _el gran día_. –No quiero ni imaginarme como te pondrás cuando anunciemos nuestro matrimonio.

Ahora mi corazón era el que bombardeaba frenético, por la sonrisa divertida de Natsu quiero suponer que mi rostro se tiñó de rojo como un jodido semáforo.

Hablar de matrimonio como si fuera tan fácil. Pero al diablo si digo que no lo ansío con ganas. Lo que más quiero es poner un letrerito de "reservado" en el cuello de Natsu para que todo mundo mirara que es mío. De nadie más.

–¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? –pregunté aprovechando la corta distancia para robarle un corto beso en los labios.

–Incontables veces, pero nunca me molestará que lo digas de nuevo y de nuevo. –dijo sosteniéndome entre sus brazos y dando pequeñas vueltas mientras yo reía.

 _Oh, sí. Adiós nervios._

Era imposible de describir la llenadora y fantástica sensación que me inundaba en estos momentos. Era simplemente tan pacífica y reconfortante que podría llorar de la felicidad ahora mismo. Muchos grandes poetas, literatos, pensadores han estado buscando el significado de la felicidad, la verdad, es que yo ya encontré mi propio significado. Momentos como estos los podía relacionar con mi propio significado de _felicidad_. Supongo que, felicidad, es todo aquello que te hace sentir una extraña emoción y ganas de correr mil millas y gritar a todo pulmón, sacando la euforia dentro de ti.

Me permití abrazar a mis mil y una razones de felicidad. Y ahora, solo quería aglomerar a la gente y decirles la verdad. Quería tener que pasear en el parque, ir al cine, dar picaron besos de vez en cuando sin importar el lugar o quien podría vernos.

Eso simplemente, sería fantástico.

–¿Natsu? –una cantarina voz hiso que ambos nos separáramos casi por inercia. –¡Natsu eres tú!

Solo pude dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras veía todo en cámara lenta y en primera fila. Un cuerpo delgado de color blanco se dejó caer encima de Natsu mientras este maniobraba para no caer al suelo y su vez, atrapar a la mujer.

Antes de que incluso pudiera asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, las voces conocidas de mis padres se acercaron con curiosidad ante el barullo que se había formado. Incapaz de reaccionar me quedé en mi lugar, tiesa como una estatua. Lisanna seguía prendida de Natsu y esté, en su intento de alejarla miró como cada vez había más gente acercándose.

–¡Que agradable bienvenida! –saludó Grandeeney con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en su rostro. –Lisa-chan siempre tan energética.

–Es normal. –habló Mirajane colocándose a mi lado. –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ellos dos se vieron? –Mira-san miró hacia mí y me dedicó una linda sonrisa. –Hola, Lucy, ¿Lista para la próxima gira? Recuerda que es dentro de poco y aun tienes mucho que practicar.

Forcé una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que he aprendido a formar cuando se trataba de estar en el escenario. Si algo me ha enseñado estar frente a mucha gente es que, es fácil engañar a todos con una sonrisa.

–¡Por supuesto que estoy lista, Mira-san! –dije con ridículo entusiasmo. –¿Qué más relajante que un viaje por Europa haciendo bella música?

–Esa es mi chica. –dijo Mirajane con orgullo.

Por fin que Lisanna y Natsu se separaron, bueno, casi, ya que Lisanna no dudo ni un momento en prenderse del brazo de Natsu mientras este se veía algo incómodo. En mis adentros sentía un poco de celos encenderse como una llamarada que quemaba todo a su paso, pero no es como si pudiera hacer una escena de celos ahora mismo. No me malinterpreten, Lisanna ha sido una de las amigas más cercanas que ha tenido Natsu y comprendo que no se han visto en más años de los que pueda recordar y debe de ser bonito verse después de tanto tiempo.

Por alguna razón todo mundo se veía emocionado, excepto Natsu y yo que parecíamos ajenos a cualquier misterio que los demás ocultaban.

La familia Strauss estaba aquí, los tres hermanos. Incluso el grandulón Elfman diciendo no sé cuántos disparates sobre ser un hombre y como un hombre debe de comportarse. Ver tanta gente comenzaba a afectarme, el miedo comenzó a hundirme de poco a poco, consumiendo cada centímetro de mí. Mis manos tan frías y temblorosas de nuevo. Si la presión seguía de esta manera, seguro me desmayaría.

El sonido replicante de una cuchara golpear una copa de champagne llamó la atención de todos. Levanté la mirada hacia Igneel que mantenía una radiante sonrisa. Un mesero me ofreció amablemente una copa, mordiéndome el labio inferior para intentar reducir mis temblores tomé la copa con suficiente firmeza para evitar tirarla.

–Estoy más que agradecido de tenerlos a todos aquí, mi querida familia. –saludó Igneel. –Me gustaría presentar la razón de porque todos estamos aquí. Todo esto es para presentar formalmente el casamiento de mi hijo mayor, mi orgullo, con la joven y hermosa Srta. Strauss. ¡Salud!

Aplausos. Exclamaciones. Felicitaciones. Gritos. Todo pasaba mientras que mi cerebro encontraba completamente fascinante las burbujas reventar dentro de la copa. No sé exactamente como se supone que debo de reaccionar, ¿Debería reír y aplaudir para no levantar sospecha alguna? ¿O debería de ser valiente y hablar?

Seguramente la segunda opción es la que me dará lo que quiero… pero algo me impedía hacer que mi voz saliera de mi boca. Era demasiado.

Ya podía sentir las lágrimas picar en mi ojos, pero definitivamente no iba a llorar. Todo menos eso.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a Natsu exclamando palabras, su tono no era del todo feliz. Me gustaría tener la suficiente valentía como para alzar la vista y mirar que era lo que pasaba. Pero mi cerebro decidió ciclarse en el peor momento.

Bebí un sorbo del líquido en mis manos. Ignorando cada sonido que me envolvía. Estaba en un estado de trance del cual no podía salir por más que lo intentara.

–No puedo casarme- quiero decir- ¿Cuándo fue que decidieron por mí? –decía Natsu eufórico.

–Bueno, tú no dabas señales de novias o prometidas, así que decidimos acerté un favor. –contestó Igneel despreocupadamente.

–¿Un favor? –preguntó Natsu riendo sarcásticamente. –Eso-es-… ¡No sé ni que decir!

–¿Estás enojado, Natsu? ¿No quiere casarte conmigo? –preguntó Lisanna a su lado. –Tú me prometiste que nos casaríamos cuanto tuviéramos la edad necesaria.

–E-Éramos niños. –se defendió. Pareciera como si el pobre hombre tuviera un conflicto consigo mismo. –Yo-yo…

Natsu miró en mi dirección en busca de ayuda y lo menos que pude hacer fue sonreír. Tragarme mi dolor y caminar hacia donde la gente se había aglomerado. Frente firme, pasos seguros y respiración regular.

–Lucy… tú…

–¡Vamos, Nat! –dije dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro mientras reía divertida. –Ya estás viejo, debes casarte hermano mío. Estoy seguro de que Lisa-chan cuidará muy bien de ti.

El rostro de Natsu palideció, me miraba con cierto horror, dolor, tristeza. Intentó decir algo, pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

–No te preocupes, Lu-chan, yo cuidaré de él. –me aseguró Lisanna a lo que yo solo pude sonreír.

Si, definitivamente, yo necesitaba salir corriendo de ese lugar. Mi garganta se estaba cerrando y mi respiración se volvía errática. Podía sentir los recuerdos clavándose en mi alma, haciéndome sangrar y nadie podía notarlo.

Una mano gentil tocó mi hombro y yo intenté de todas las manera posibles no echarme a llorar.

–Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo. –dijo Grandeeney con curiosidad. –Lucy tenía algo que decirnos ¿Cierto?

Oh, el _frabulloso_ día. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, necesitaba sentir dolor físico para aminorar un poco el dolor emocional.

Fingí un chasquido de mis dedos y también fingí mi comportamiento alivianado.

–¡Cierto! –dije fingiendo sorpresa. –Quería preguntarles si yo pudiera tener la mansión Heartfilia. Me gustaría comenzar un proyecto que me ha estado volando por la cabeza desde hace ya unos años.

Igneel abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Por un minuto viendo a su mejor amigo Jude en los ojos y la determinación de su hija.

No era del todo una mentira. Si existía un proyecto y por supuesto quería recuperar la mansión en la que pase mi corta infancia y donde mis padres hicieron su vida. Era demasiado difícil seguir en ese lugar en el que rápidamente me sentí como una intrusa. Podía sentir la mirada de Natsu a mi espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

La típica excusa de: "No me siento bien" funcionaba a la perfección. No tenía un lugar donde quedarme. En el momento en el que subí a mi automóvil. Marqué el número de Levy con dedos temblorosos.

Levy contestó al segundo timbre. –Lucy, ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

 _Ah, sí. 2:02 am. El día en que mi corazón dejó de latir._

–Lo siento… yo- me pregun-me preguntaba si podría quedarme a-a-a-a dormir contigo… esta noche.

Estaba tartamudeando. Mi garganta dolía y mi voz salió quebrada. Levy se alarmó del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó olvidándose del sueño que ella tenía. Silencio. –¡¿Lucy?! ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Un gemido torturado salió de mi boca. –V-Voy para-a- allá.

Colgué y arranqué el maldito coche. Pise el acelerado con la esperanza de estrellarme contra algo y matarme. Mi cerebro ya no funcionaba bien, ya no podía percatarme de mi realidad. Estaba riendo, riendo como una desquiciada mientras que mi interior se retorcía de dolor.

Al parecer el destino no quería darme nada de lo que yo quería, ya que llegué sana y salva a la casa de Levy. Rápidamente ella me recibió y al momento en que la vi, y vi como su rostro se entristecía, yo… yo… ya no pude evitarlo.

Me dejé derrumbar sobre el suelo de su casa y dejé salir el dolor fuera en forma de lágrimas.

* * *

 **N/A: Ahhh~ No se preocupen, no me atrevería a dejar olvidada ninguna historia :3**

 **La verdad es que, incluso yo sufrí con esto T-T Definitivamente las noches son lo mejor para escribir, como que me llega mejor la inspiración. En fiiiiiin~ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, shiquitos.**

 **Solo puedo decir, gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews. Ustedes son siempre los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

–Pienso que fuiste una cobarde. –señaló Levy mientras me miraba llorar sobre una de las almohadas. –Corriste a la más mínima oportunidad. Y no te lo estoy diciendo con la intención de lastimarte, solo pienso que tal vez… solo tal vez… actuaste de manera precipitada.

Apreté con fuerza mi rostro en la almohada. Quería enojarme, pero ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para eso. Además de que, Levy tenía razón, por más que quería poner las cosas a mi favor… yo fui la actuó mal y mi orgullo no me permite darme cuenta de eso.

–Tengo miedo. –sollocé.

Levy dio un suspiro. –Y lo entiendo.

–Me lastimó la verdad. –continué alzando solo lo suficiente la vista. Levy se sentó a mi lado. –Igneel espera que su hijo se case con alguien más. Alguien que no soy yo. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera me ve a mí en el futuro de su hijo.

–¿Y simplemente vas a darlo por sentado?

Fruncí el ceño. –Lo dices como si toda esta mierda fuera tan fácil. ¡No es fácil! ¡Me estoy partiendo en pedazos! No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando todos estaban festejando, como me sentí… tan… fuera de lugar. Como si todos me hubieran hecho a un lado, aunque no haya sido así.

Estaba consiente de como mi cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente y como mi maquillaje que tanto me había costado arreglar para que quedara perfecto ahora era solo una plasta hecha mierda. Mi vestido se arrugó y mis zapatillas estaban sobre la superficie desconocida del apartamento de Levy.

–Escucha, Lu-chan. –Levy hiso volar la almohada que tanto había aferrado a mí. –¿En verdad crees que Natsu se casará con Lisanna? Todo aquel con más de dos dedos de frente se da cuenta de que él solo te mira a ti. Dios, solo falta decir tu nombre en una conversación para hacer que ese idiota rosado ponga atención, solo hace falta que te mire para que sus ojos brillen. –ahora era Levy la que estaba llorando. –Desde pequeños él ha recibido los castigos y los golpes de todos los problemas en que ambos se han metidos. ¿No es suficiente toda la atención que te pone cuando le hablas? ¿No bastan todos los regalos que te ha dado en cada cumpleaños? Eres la única persona con quien comparte sus almuerzos, eres la única que la deja tocar o incluso usar su amada bufanda. ¿No bastan todas las veces en las que se ha sacrificado subiéndose a todos esos juegos mecánicos con tal de que tú estés feliz? ¿No basta, Lu-chan? ¡Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé qué mierda es!

–P-Pero… Lisanna… ella es perfecta…

–¿Y tú no lo eres? –preguntó Levy con rudeza.

–Es hermosa, rica, de buena familia, joven, inteligente, es una modelo, educada… será una buena esposa.

–Tú también tienes todo eso. –gruñó Levy. –Eres hermosa, a Natsu le gusta como tocas el piano, él ha asistido a casi todas tus presentaciones. No recuerdo haberlo visto en una pasarela de Lisanna. Eres una Heartfilia, una de las familiar más influyentes, eres joven, tienes educación, eres amable, divertida y eres la única que hace a Natsu reír de verdad. Podría hablar por teléfono a todos nuestro conocidos y amigos y preguntarles que pareja sería mejor y apuesto a que ellos responderán que ustedes dos. –Levy iba de un lado a otro luciendo bastante enojada con todo el mundo. –¡Incluso en Fairy Tail les pusimos un nombre! ¿Cuál era… Nacy o… Luna…? ¡Nalu! ¡Si, Nalu!

Mi voz tembló cuando comencé a reír con nerviosismo y al ver las caras raras que hacía Levy al intentar hacerme entrar en razón.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta ahogando mi risa.

Mordí mi labio intentando refrenar los sollozos que picaban en mi garganta. Levy se dejó caer sobre mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Me era imposible articular alguna palabra coherente. Por primera vez, los sentimientos se me estaban juntando todos al mismo tiempo y me abrumaban.

–Tienes que ser fuerte y anteponer tus sentimientos. –susurró Levy mientras frotaba mi cabello con cariño. –Quiero verlo felices. Eres mi mejor amiga casi una hermana, odio verte llorar. Llorar por cosas sin sentido. Tienen que hablar, Lu-chan. Hablar de verdad.

Asentí. –G-Gracias…

…

Si pudiera catalogar esta noche, sería la peor noche de toda mi vida. Mi pie golpeaba con desesperación en el piso de madera del despacho de mi padre. Mis brazos estaban cruzados sobre mi pecho, me había quitado el jodido saco y había hecho pedazos la corbata. Me dolía la frente de tener el ceño fruncido, pero nada podía hacer que me relaje, al menos nada que no tenga que ver con Lucy.

Papá estaba ligeramente recargado sobre su escritorio, sus codos firmes sobre la superficie y tenía ambas manos entrelazadas mientras cubría su boca con estas.

Tosí con la intención de comenzar la masacre verbal.

–Iré al punto; no voy a casarme. –hablé con firmeza y suprimiendo mi furia en cada palabra, antes de que Igneel pudiera decir algo, dije: –Así que si me permites. Me retiro.

Papá dio un golpe al escritorio con su puño, eso solo podía significar serios problemas. Con calma me volví a sentar.

–No digas idioteces. –habló con su natural seriedad. –Lisanna es la mejor oportunidad de esposa que puedes tener. Además, el matrimonio no es tan malo. Necesitas una esposa para conseguir parte de tu herencia.

Di un largo suspiro. –Jamás dije que el matrimonio fuera mala, mucho menos dije que no iba a casarme. Dalo por seguro, me casaré, pero no con ella. Y no me cabe la duda que Lisanna será una buena esposa, pero definitivamente no la mía.

Igneel alzó una ceja, intrigado por mis palabras.

–¿Y puedes iluminarme? ¿Con quién es que te casaras?

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro tan solo con imaginármelo. Aunque solo lo dije como una broma aquella vez, ahora, ahora era diferente. Quería que fuera verdad. Solo quería tenerla a mi lado.

–Una chica robó mi corazón y no parece tener intenciones de devolvérmelo. –mi padre abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era tan raro ver a su hijo decir semejantes palabras. –Esta mujer arrebata suspiros por donde va y deja un agradable camino de dulce. Sé que no debí haberme enamorado de ella, pero me fue imposible. No voy a disculparme, porque no lo lamento. Solo te pido una oportunidad, porque tú ya conoces a esa chica bastante bien.

Igneel se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos por un momento. Podía sentir su tensión expandirse por las paredes del lugar.

–Tienes que estar bromeando. –dijo Igneel con severo cansancio. –Aunque era bastante obvio. Incluso tu madre me lo dijo más de una vez.

–Entonces, ¿Terminaras esto del matrimonio arreglado?

Igneel se enderezó de nuevo, abriendo los ojos con severidad y con rudeza dijo: –No.

Parpadeé incrédulo.

–¿Qué?

–Lo siento, Natsu. –dijo con verdadera preocupación. –No puedo dejar que te cases con Lucy Heartfilia.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios temblorosos. La verdad es que no me esperaba esa respuesta. Pero por la forma en la que lo dijo y el semblante serio de la vieja cara de mi padre era más que correcto que no estaba de broma.

–¡Pero yo la amo! –dije sonando indignado.

–El amor a veces es injusto. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Joder! ¡Dame argumentos válidos de porque no debo de estar con Lucy! –toda sorpresa sustituida rápidamente por ira y decepción.

Igneel frunció el ceño. La mirada de frustración de su hijo era tan lamentable, sabía que no estaba siendo justo con ambos jóvenes, pero sabía que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por su propio bien.

–Los Heartfilia están envueltos de serios problemas que ni tú entenderías. –habló con seriedad. –Solo te estoy protegiendo de peligro emocional y físico.

Natsu volvió a sentarse solo para prestar atención a todo este asunto que había dado, por millonésima vez, un giro inesperado. ¿Él había dicho problemas? ¿Problemas relacionados con Lucy? _"Problemas"_ y _"Lucy"_ en una misma oración no era para nada bueno.

–¿Lucy está en problemas? –dije ahora en pánico. –¿Qué clase de problemas?

–Cierra la boca un momento, chico. –dijo Igneel con irritación.–No es exactamente por Lucy. Si no por la familia Heartfilia. Esa familia siempre ha sido blanco de cientos de estafadores y mafiosos listos para devorar la jugosa cantidad de dinero que poseen. –el rostro de Igneel se volvió un poco triste. –Jude sabía que algo pasaría a su familia tarde o temprano. Él me hiso prometerle que si algo le pasaba a él o a Layla, yo cuidaría fielmente de su hija. Y así lo hice. Por eso decidimos quitarle el apellido a Lucy desde el principio para evitar que más personas estuvieran detrás de ella. Quería hacerles creer a todos que Lucy murió junto con sus padres, pero siempre se conoce la verdad con el tiempo.

Esa es la verdadera razón de porque siempre su padre le decía que no le quitara la vista a Lucy, de porque él siempre le pedía que la protegiera. Al principio siempre le molestaba tener que cuidar de una desconocida, pero fue solo el primer paso para empezar algo hasta el día de hoy no tenía idea de cómo definir.

–¿Lucy está en peligro? –mi mente solo podía reproducir eso.

–No lo sé. En todo este tiempo no ha habido señales de que alguien quiera hacerle daño. –dijo Igneel levantándose de su silla para caminar alrededor del lugar. –Quiero creer que está a salvo por ahora. Pero no puedo asegurar nada. Ella quiere llevar a cabo el proyecto de sus padres, él mismo proyecto que mató a sus padres. –algo en la voz de Igneel había logrado quebrarse. –No soy nadie para negárselo. Conociéndola, si le digo lo que te dije, ella comenzará una especie de investigación por su cuenta y se meterá en verdaderos problemas.

Las cosas comenzaban a entrelazarse en la mente de Natsu, se giró hacía donde está su padre. –Estas diciendo que… ¿Los padres de Lucy no murieron en un accidente?

Igneel se giró hacia su hijo con lentitud y negó con la cabeza, una expresión triste en su rostro.

–No. Lamentablemente no. Fueron asesinados de una manera un poco más… inhumana. Pero no tengo el corazón para decirle eso a Lucy. Ella no puede saber la verdad.

Natsu se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla mientras frotaba su rostro con sus manos. Demasiada información por una noche. Podía sentir las leves punzadas de una posible migraña.

–¿Ahora entiendes porque no debes tener nada romántico con Lucy? –preguntó su padre. –Solo quiero evitarles a ambos un dolor mayor. Es lo mejor.

 _¡Suficiente!_

–¿Rendirme así no más? ¿Ser un cobarde y huir por mi propio bien? –preguntó Natsu con indignación. Se levantó, tomó su saco de la silla y encaró a su padre. –Primero tendrán que matarme antes de renunciar a ella. Y sí tú no estás de acuerdo con ello… lo siento mucho.

Igneel intentó detenerlo. –Si cruzas esa puerta puedes olvidarte de la parte de tu herencia.

Natsu se quedó presionando el picaporte de la puerta del despacho de su padre. Tenía los ojos abiertos a la par por las palabras mencionadas de su padre. Sonrió para sí.

–Dáselo a Wendy. Estoy segura que ella le dará mejor uso. Ella es inteligente. –y sin mirar a su padre, salió por la puerta.

…

Me había dado un baño, me había cambiado con algunos cambios viejos que fui olvidando en el departamento de Levy. Aunque Levy me pidió que esperara hasta que amaneciera, yo fui lo suficientemente impaciente como para conducir en la madrugada hacia el departamento de Natsu. Necesitábamos hablar, rogaba en el camino a que el estuviera en su departamento. Esto no hubiera pasado si desde un principio hubiera hablado, fue tanto mi miedo que entre en fase de hermana pequeña que no le importa nada más que beber y disfrutar de las buenas fiestas, esa fase que a Natsu tanto le reventó, casi quise reír al recordar su cara. O tal vez, solo es risa nerviosa.

Miré con asombro como las calles estaban desiertas. Como el asfalto brillaba a la luz de la luna y por las luces neón de algunos establecimientos.

Sentí una leve punzada en mi pecho. Algo así como un mal presentimiento.

O tal vez son nervios.

Ni siquiera he pensado en que es lo que diré cuando lo tenga en frente. _Lo siento_ , tal vez. _Lo siento por haber sido una cobarde y salir corriendo a llorar en el hombro de una amiga._ Natsu estará tan enojado que no me sorprendería si me cierra la puerta en la cara o si se casa con Lisanna solo para hacerme sentir como una imbécil.

Quiero verle. Quiero disculparme, llorar en su pecho y decirle cuanto lo quiero.

Quiero…

Una luz a mi derecha me hiso girar la cabeza demasiado rápido solo para sentir el impactó de algo golpear la puerta a mi lado. El sonido del metal chirriando y olor a quemado fue lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

 **N/A: Holiiiiii :3 Antes que nada voy a decir: FELIZ NAVIDAD! Este es mi regalito de mí para ustedes (~*-*)~ Esta cortito pero tiene más información que todos lo capítulo anteriores juntos x'D**

 **Como ya estoy de vacaciones intentaré publicar más seguido.**

 **Por cierto, sé que a muchos no les gustó que metiera a Lisanna en el asunto como la tercera rueda, pero tranquis, no hago nada por que sí, confíen en mí n.n**

 **Bien, solo quiero decir, que en estas fechas todos ustedes la pasen bien. Coman mucho, disfruten a su familia que son lo más preciado que puedan pedir, no sufran por amor, el amor es lo más hermoso que pueda existir. Abracen a sus madre, díganles a sus padres cuanto los quieren, no peleen con sus hermanos o hermanas, bromeen con sus tíos y primos. Quieran a su abuelos lo más que puedan que son lo mejor que uno pueda tener. En fin, den amor en esta navidad y año nuevo.**

 **Les deseo una vida llena de bendiciones, amores.**

 **Y si los astros quieren, nos leeremos en otro capítulo. Chaooooooooooooooo! *Besos***

 **PD: Tengan cuidado con los cohetes y el alcohol, esas cosas no se mezclan ._.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Podía sentir un zumbido extraño en mi cerebro. No necesitaba poseer conocimientos básicos de medicina para darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Tampoco tenía que ser muy inteligente para darme cuenta que aquello que goteaba de mi sien no era nada más ni nada menos que sangre. Mi sangre.

Había un olor en el aire. Un olor desagradable. Mi mirada era pobre, borrosa y no muy confiable. Lo último que recuerdo es el jodido coche que le pareció buena idea jugar a los carritos chocones conmigo en la calle principal.

Parpadeé. No estaba en un hospital, ni siquiera estaba tirada en la calle junto a mi destrozado auto. Alguien me había sacado de ese lugar pero no tuvo la decencia de llevarme a un hospital. A este inteligentísima persona le pareció buena idea amarrarme a una silla en un sitio oscuro y desconocido.

Me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera. De un pobre silla de madera apenas suficiente para mí. Definitivamente todo estaba oscuro, aunque mis ojos se acostumbraran, no podría distinguir nada en absoluto.

Hice una mueca cuando intenté forjar de las ataduras, mala idea, mi hombro se contrajo del dolor y yo solo pude soltar un gemido de dolor al respecto. Posiblemente este dislocado.

–Veo que ya estas despierta, amor. –una voz juntos a una explosión de luz me hiso gruñir con malestar.

Sacudí mi cabeza, cerrando y abriendo mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la molesta luz que había encendido aquella persona que yo creí conocer. Sentí mis ojos abrirse con nada más ni nada menos que incredulidad, cuando miraron a la persona frente a mí. Una persona que ya no era lo que antes fue.

–¿Dan? –pregunté dejando las palabras flotar en el aire vació que recorría todo a nuestro alrededor.

No. él no podía ser Dan. No el mismo Dan de hace unas semanas. Este hombre se veía desecho, perdido… destruido en su totalidad, había heridas en su rostro, brazos, tal vez incluso en todo su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba desalineada, sucia y rota, su cabello no se veía mucho mejor a decir verdad. Se le veía pálido y un poco enfermo, como si lo hubieran obligado a estar encerrado en un cuarto oscuro negándole el agua y la comida.

–Hola, Lu-lu. –saludó Dan sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien. Como si estuviéramos en aquella mesa de la cafetería hablando sobre frikiadas y libros.

Casi quise llorar por su lamentable estado, o tal vez, quería llorar porque, de alguna manera, yo me sentía culpable.

–¿Qué pasó? –intenté recobrar mi firmeza. –¿Q-Qué te pasó?

Dan cabeceó con un aire de despreocupación, caminó con pasos lentos, casi cojeando hacia una silla similar a la que yo estaba usando, con movimientos lentos y poco fluidos logró sentarse para quedar frente a mí.

Mordió su labio inferior, seco y partido, lleno de pequeñas cortadas casi invisibles.

–Tú me pasaste, Lucy. –dijo sin rastro de dolor o miedo o enojo, nada. No había nada. –Tú fuiste lo que me pasó.

Incapaz de procesar todo tan fácilmente, me concentré en hablar con él. En encontrar una razón.

–¿Y por eso me secuestraste? –los ojos de Dan parpadearon rápidamente. –¿Para vengarte de mí o algo? Eso es un poco cliché, ¿no crees?

Dan sonrió dentro de poco tiempo. –Esta no fue mi idea, Lu-lu. Fuiste una niña muy, muy mala, y alguien quiere darte una reprimenda.

Bien. Eso no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Con un fuerte suspiro, me senté erguida y aunque todo mi cuerpo gruñó en contra, mi mente solo podía mirar al chico que creí conocer y que ahora se había transformado frente a mí.

–Pienso que impactarme con un auto fue una reprimenda más que suficiente. –me quejé cuando mi espalda comenzó a doler. –Y si no fue tu idea, ¿De quién fue?

–Del mismo hombre que mató a tus padres. –contestó con una sonrisa fría.

…

–¿Levy?, soy yo, Natsu. –Levy parpadeó confundida mientras sostenía su teléfono. –Me preguntaba si ¿Lucy está contigo?, la he llamado a su teléfono cientos de veces y no contesta… tal vez… ¿puedo hablar con ella?

Cuando las cosas no podían ser más raras. Levy estaba segura de ver a Lucy salir de su departamento con suma seriedad hacia la casa de Natsu… ¿Y ahora Natsu estaba llamando porque no podía encontrar a Lucy?

Levy casi quiso darse un golpe en la cara. ¿Su mejor amiga se habrá arrepentido?

–Er… Natsu, Lucy se fue hace horas hacia tu departamento. Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. –contestó Levy. –¿Estás seguro de que no está allá?

–Ahm, no, la busqué y la llamé. –algo en la voz de Natsu hiso que la misma Levy se comenzara a preocupar. –Ella simplemente no contesta el teléfono. ¿Hace cuánto dices que se fue?

–Como hace dos, tal vez tres horas. –contestó Levy haciendo memoria.

–No te preocupes. Voy a seguir buscando.

Y, a pesar de que eso fue lo que dijo, el que se haya preocupado era él. En su mente, miles de pensamientos malos comenzaron a reproducirse uno tras otro. Una persona simplemente no puede desaparecer.

Llamó a todos en su lista de contactos, a cada uno, y nadie tenía ni la menor idea del paradero de la rubia.

Algo estaba mal. Lucy no era de dejar su celular en cualquier parte o de apagarlo. Natsu no quería pensar en lo peor, pero en este tipo de situaciones él no podía simplemente evitarlo.

…

–¿Q-Qué? –mi voz se cortó, dejando en claro que aquello me había tomado por sorpresa. Y el impactó del auto ya no fue tan fuerte. –¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Dan miraba hacia un punto desconocido más allá de mí, en el poco tiempo en que estado frente a él, me he dado cuenta de que, al parecer, el impactó también le afectó a él. A veces se queda mirando un punto muerto en algún lugar, ignorando olímpicamente mi presencia o simplemente empieza hablar de otras cosas.

–El señor oscuro. –murmuró Dan con voz apagada. –Él me dijo que… que me tenía que casar contigo. Que tenía que conseguir la puerta abierta a la fortuna Heartfilia.

Tenía un nudo en garganta que simplemente no me dejaba ser yo. Eso y un montón de lesiones que tal vez sean graves y necesiten ser revisadas por gente especialista.

–E-Ese _señor oscuro_ , ¿Fue el que mató a mis padres?...Quiero decir-… mis padres murieron en un accidente. Ign-el Sr. Dragneel me lo dijo. –mis palabras estaban saliendo atropelladamente y no podía evitar que mis labios temblaran. –Él no pudo mentirme. Fue mi padre todo este tiempo. Él-

–Es un mentiroso. Al igual que todos los Dragneel. –habló Dan con un poco de rudeza en cada frase. –En esa familia solo son un montón de gente interesada y personas crueles que se creen mejor que los demás. Que tragedia que tus padres te hayan dejado en manos de ese hombre.

Mordí mi labio tembloroso con fuerza, el dolor podría ayudarme a recordar y mantener la fuerza que hay dentro de mí.

–¿Por qué debería creerte a ti? –pregunté a la defensiva. Ya harta de todo esto. –Se ve que estas inestable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio impactaría su carro contra otro en un cruce?

–Debes confiar en mí. Lu.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque te amo. –dijo Dan como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. –Yo si te amo. No como el idiota con el que te acuestas ocasionalmente.

Pasmada, fruncí el ceño, encarando al hombre que había dicho aquello. Es imposible que estemos hablando de la misma persona. Yo no le dije la razón de porque había roto con él. Nunca nadie, más que Levy y Gray sabían que Natsu y yo teníamos _ese_ tipo de relación. Ni siquiera Dan podría darse cuenta de ello. A no ser, que él lo supiera todo este tiempo.

–No sé de qué hablas. –contesté con rudeza.

–¿Por eso te fuiste, no es así? –su voz monótona, de nuevo. –Por un tipo que te prometió todo. Dios, Lucy, no seas tonta. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Yo podría hacerte feliz.

 _Te equivocas_. –¿Secuestrándome es tu manera de demostrarlo?

–Debo de admitir que no fue la mejor manera. –dijo levantándose del asiento mientras frotaba su nuca con una mirada apenada. –Pero el Sr. Oscuro esta sobre mí y si no consigo lo que él quiere. Te va a hacer daño, Lucy. Mucho daño y no solo a ti, a mí y a todas las personas que tú quieres.

Con pasos cortos se acercó a mí, inclinándose hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieran tan cerca que las puntas de nuestras narices se tocaran. Si tuviera la fuerza necesaria, lo golpearía con mi cabeza o intentaría hacerle el daño necesario para demostrar mi frustración. Pero me encontraba tan molida, tanto física, como mentalmente.

–Mientras estés conmigo. No dejaré que el Sr. Oscuro te haga daño. –susurró Dan con voz melosa. –Él solo quiere el dinero, Lu-lu. Solo hay que dárselo, y serás libre. _Seremos_ libres.

Algo definitivamente se había roto dentro de Dan, algo que, posiblemente no se podría reparar o al menos… quedar de la misma manera. Intentó besarme, aparte lo más que pude mi rostro evitándolo.

El dolor físico dejó de ser un problema. Ahora lo que dolía era mi cabeza.

–Dan. –le hablé con toda la amabilidad que pude juntar en el momento. –Necesito que me hables sobre ese _Sr. Oscuro_ y sobre mis padres.

Dan se alejó solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Vacío. Completa y sencillamente vacíos.

–El sr. Oscuro, Lucy, tiene mucho poder. –sorprendentemente el hombre estaba hablando a la primera. –Más poder del que puedas imaginar. Puede desaparecer personas sin que nadie diga nada. Puede hacer que una persona vea el infierno, si él así lo desea.

–¿Qué te hiso, Dan? –pregunté con cuidado. –¿Te hiso daño? ¿Te amenazó? Si vamos a la policía ellos-

–¡NO! –el gritó que profirió fue suficiente para que mi corazón diera un pesado vuelco dentro de mi pecho y yo gimiera de dolor ante el rudo movimiento.

Dan huyó, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y murmurando centenar de cosas a una velocidad intangible. Sus pupilas se habían contraído y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Y ...

– _La policía_. El sr. Oscuro odia a la policía. –dijo con voz áspera. –La policía no puede enterarse. Nos meteremos en muchos problemas, Lu. Él es un hombre malo. Es el demonio. Nos matara o peor… nos torturará.

La forma en que su voz temblaba, en su comportamiento ansioso, todo en el reflejaba daño. Aquel hombre le había hecho daño por no haber cumplido con su petición, porque yo fui quien lo alejó. Aunque puede sonar estúpido, verlo de esta manera, me hacía sentir culpable, como si hubiera sido la que lo mandó con ese hombre a que le hiciera cosas horribles.

–Lo siento, Dan…. –sollocé. –Lo siento por joder todo. Lo siento…

Su mano frotó con cuidado, no con cariño, pero si con delicadeza por mi cabello en un intento de retener mis sollozos.

–No llores, Lu. No llores. –habló, alejando el miedo en su propia voz. Como si lo ocurrido hace rato no hubiera pasado. –Si hacemos todo lo que él pide, estaremos bien. Tú y yo. Juntos.

Han destrozado a este hombre. Posiblemente por mi culpa.

…

No sé cuántos días han pasado. Me siento horrible. Siento que el tiempo simplemente no avanza, no veo la luz del día, estoy encerrada en este lugar que hasta el día de hoy no tengo ni puta idea que es exactamente.

Dan me da de comer y el agua necesaria.

Pero…

Una persona no puede mantenerse en su sano juicio cuando está amarrado en una silla con apenas un bombillo iluminando el lugar.

Natsu. Igneel. Grandeeney. Levy. Gray… quien sea… por favor… ayúdenme.

…

Dan. Él simplemente aparecía y desaparecía, no parecía darse cuenta de que posiblemente tenía un pie roto. En su pequeña mente, él asumía que estábamos en un departamento como una pareja joven recién casada. Su destrozada mente estaba alterando todo a su alrededor. Y con ello, me estaba volviendo loca a mí.

–Estoy seguro de que serás una esposa fantástica, Lu-lu. Eres divertida y cariñosa. –murmuraba Dan mientras frotaba mi cabello enredado y sucio. –Yo cuidaré de ti. De nuestra familia. Te llevaré a donde desees y serás la mujer más feliz del mundo.

 _Oh, como me gustaría escuchar esas palabras de alguien más._

…

Un día fue todo diferente.

El agua y la comida ya no eran suficientes para mantenerme viva, estaba simplemente agonizando en un sucio y pequeño espacio, mi determinación había muerto primero, pudriéndose en alguna de estas cuatro esquinas que me rodeaban.

Era mi turno de morir. Solo esperaba el final con la intención de descansar. Me sentía agotada. Emocionalmente agotada.

Pero este día. Este día fue diferente.

Por fin, después de no sé cuánto tiempo. Miré otro rostro que no es el de Dan. Un rostro frió e intimidante que salía de las sombras. Me miraba sin algún brillo en sus ojos o si quiera un sentimiento reflejado en las líneas duras de su rostro.

El hombre tenía un atractivo misterioso, arrogante y escalofriante, su mirada te hacia estremecer de la incomodidad, su presencia era simplemente desbordante. Su cabello oscuro era tan impecable como él, sujetado perfectamente en una cola de caballo. Siempre pensé que el cabello largo en un hombre no era nada favorable, pero a este tipo se le veía perfectamente bien.

–¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia? –preguntó el hombre sin rodeos, con voz neutra y grave.

En todo este tiempo encerrada me la pase en completo silencio. Hubo un momento en que dejé de hablarle a Dan, estaba tan concentrada en no romperme que me desconecté de mi realidad. Solo escuchando mis pensamientos, a veces ni eso.

Cuando hablé, mi voz salió ronca y brusca. –S-Sí. Soy yo… o lo que queda de ella.

Las comisuras del hombre se alzaron solo lo suficiente para dar una sonrisa malvada y fría.

–Srta. Heartfilia. –dijo el hombre tomando mi atención hacia él de nuevo. –Se preguntará porque fue que la trajimos a este lugar. Disculpe la ineptitud de mis hombres, espero que haya disfrutado de las comodidades del alojamiento mientras me esperaba.

No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada de rabia al hijo de puta arrogante frente a mí, que mantenía la sonrisa de diversión fría en su rostro.

Caer en sus trucos es lo que menos debía de hacer. _Mantente fuerte._ Al menos en este último momento.

–Creo que ya se imaginará porque estoy interesado en usted, Srta. Heartfilia. –dijo mientras caminaba en círculos a mi alrededor con pasos lentos y calculados. No contesté. –Su familia. La familia Heartfilia siempre me ha parecido un emporio bastante impresionante. Siempre he admirado a Jude Heartfilia, alguien que se superó de tal manera, empezando de muy abajo para terminar por encima de los cielos. Bastante impresionante.

No entendía porque alargar cada vez más mi miseria. Sabía perfectamente que mi padre y mi madre fueron personas excepcionales. Humildes a pesar de su posición. Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza que tipo de relación con este hombre.

–¿No es acaso de mala educación no presentarse? –pregunté con severo sarcasmo marcado. –Digo, al menos debería de saber el nombre de la persona que me dejó esperando por él por tanto jodido tiempo.

El hombre rió con amargura.

–¿Para qué presentarse con los muertos? –lo dijo tan seriamente que era imposible tomarlo de otra manera más que la evidente. –No tiene sentido. Pérdida de tiempo. Odio perder tiempo, Srta. Heartfilia.

Rechiné los dientes con fuerza en un intento desesperado por jalar fuerzas hacía mí.

–¿Qué es lo quiere? –pregunté con los dientes, aún, apretados.

–A eso iba. –dijo con monotonía. –Como seguía diciendo, siempre admiré a la familia Heartfilia, le ofrecieron mucho a esta ciudad. Pero, los buenos tiempos, sencillamente acaban. Y todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. –su voz bajó de tono parcialmente. –Jude era muy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente. Él simplemente no lo vino venir. ¿Y que podremos decir de su hermosísima mujer? Una mujer llena de bondad, amabilidad, gracia, ella era simplemente perfecta, casi me sentí mal cuando tuve que matarla.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Decir todo aquello con una simpleza… él no podía ser humano.

–Eres igual a ella. Su viva imagen. –repentinamente me tomó de la barbilla, obligándome a verlo, obligándome a ver dentro de esos negros ojos sin brillo alguno. Un abismo. –Su belleza y su valentía. Es asqueroso. Layla pudo haber sido más inteligente, pero tomó su decisión y se fue con Jude. Todos cometemos idioteces alguna vez, supongo.

Gruñí y de un tirón alejé mi rostro de sus asquerosas manos. Lo que menos quería era que me tocara, ese monstruo con rostro humano.

–¿A que va todo esto? –el dolor comenzaba a brotar. –¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? De mi familia. ¿Dinero? Adelante. No lo necesito. ¿La mansión? Tómala. Pero déjame en paz.

–Oh, lo material no es muy de mi interés. –habló con neutralidad y con firmeza. –Quiero borrar a lo Heartfilia del planeta. A todos lo que tengan su sangre. Las propiedades, simplemente puedo venderlas, el dinero, viene y va. La satisfacción de ver una familia desaparecer, es simplemente maravilloso.

–Estas enfermo. –gruñí con desprecio.

–Sí, posiblemente lo esté. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. –Tú serás mi cura. Tu muerte hará que al fin pueda dormir por las noches.

Por primera vez, intenté forcejear contra las ataduras, aun así si mi hombro se quejara del dolor o si mi pie se salía de su lugar, quería correr, no, quería romperle la cara al imbécil frente a mí, al asesino de mis padres.

El imbécil que me arrebató aquello que yo más quería.

Lágrimas de frustración salieron por mis ojos, o tal vez de dolor contenido, mi cuerpo dolía. Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era estar en calma, dormir plácidamente, el calor humano, la sensación de plenitud.

Día encerrada en un cuarto oscuro sin contacto humano, forzada a estar en una sola posición convertía a cualquiera en un animal rabioso. O tal vez, dejaba a la luz lo que verdaderamente un humano es.

–¡¿Quién eres?! –grité en mi desesperación. –¡Dime el nombre del asesino! ¡Dime porque lo hiciste! ¡Habla!

El hombre sonrío. –¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron quién era yo? ¿Nunca mencionaron mi nombre? Bueno, no me sorprende. Solo fui su palanca. Soy la sombra de Jude, Acnologia.

* * *

 **N/A: CHAN! CHAN! CHAAAAAAAAN! *pone música dramática***

 **No me odien, recuerden que yo los quiero *3***


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Si hubiera alguna manera de gritar, lo haría. Pero gritar, en estos momentos, no me serían suficientes para calmar todas las emociones que sentía. Lo que sea que este tipo quería lograr, lo logró. Si antes me sentía como una mierda, ahora me sentía a un nivel más bajo de lo imaginable. Este era mi fin, bien lo sabía. Había vivido cosas tan grandes y maravillosas como tristes y vacías. Tuve los mejores padres que cualquiera pudo pedir y los perdía en cuestión de tiempo, conocí a gente con corazón de oro que cuidaron el mayor tiempo de mi vida, conocí al hombre más maravilloso que pude pedir, y todo eso lo perdí. O al menos estoy a punto de perderlo.

Podía mirar los movimientos de Acnologia, y como, con sutileza, desenfundaba una pistola, con una ladina sonrisa la colocó en medio de mi frente, dejándome sentir el frió metal. No me atrevía a cerrar los ojos, sabía que si la oscuridad me cubría entraría en pánico y, aun en mis últimos momentos, quería permanecer firme, quería llevarme en la memoria al ser que tendría que buscar en la próxima vida y hacerlo pagar, no solo por lo que me hiso a mí, por lo que le hiso a mi familia.

Es una lástima, que, mi última imagen de esta vida, sea el rostro de aquella espeluznante criatura que no puede ser llamada humana.

–Será tan rápido. –habló el hombre frente a mí con una anticipada felicidad. –Tendré consideración de ti. Lo haré rápido, no como fue con tus padres.

Me limité a no decir nada. Ya no me apetecía saber más, todo lo que había dicho era más que suficiente. Me limité a mirarlo con dureza y odio, tanto odio reprimido por tantos años. Ojala me quedaran algo de fuerzas, podría intentar derrumbarlo, impulsar mi cuerpo hacia adelante y golpearlo. Si lo intento ahora, es más seguro que dispare al más leve movimiento. Era un caso perdido.

Una sombra se reflejó detrás de Acnologia, mi boca ni mis ojos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para mirar como un pedazo de tubería vieja se estrellaba con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Acnologia y el tipo caía sin gracia sobre el sucio suelo. Con los ojos abiertos como platos alcé la vista para mirar a un tembloroso Dan con una tubería en sus manos.

Dejó caer la tubería y miró sus manos con sorpresa, temblando y su rostro se transformó en horror cuando miró a Acnologia tendido en el suelo. Parecía a punto de gritar, parecía tan débil e indefenso, incapaz de procesar lo que había hecho.

–Dan…. –hablé en un simple susurro tan sorprendida como él.

–Él… no puede matarte. –murmuró Dan. –Tú… tienes que vivir.

Con rapidez, esquivó el cuerpo de Acnologia en el suelo y poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de mis ataduras. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir mis manos de nuevo. Dan me sujetó con más fuerza de lo esperado, obligándome a levantarme, me tambaleé sobre mis pies hasta él. Podía sentir cada articulación gritándome con furia que me recostara, pero no era precisamente el momento para sucumbir a las necesidades de mi cuerpo, era momento de correr. Miré a Dan y casi podía escucharlo gritarme que corriera, podía sentir a mis padres empujándome para que avanzara y ellos mismos me decían que aún no era el momento para rendirme.

–Tienes que irte. –la voz de Dan se recuperó. –Lo siento tanto. Si pudieras perdonarme… yo fui el causante de todo esto…

Dan tomó sus manos entre las mías y con lágrimas en los ojos me besó. Un crujido detrás de nosotros me hiso dar un paso hacia atrás.

–Tenemos que irnos. –dije apresuradamente.

Dan introdujo algo entre mis manos y las apretó gentilmente. –Perdóname.

–Te perdono. –susurré. –Ahora, vámonos.

Dan sonrió levemente, mientras que una parte de mí se rompía por dentro. Este hombre frente a mí, ya no era el chico simpático y galante que conocí tiempo atrás, era solo un resto insignificante víctima del estrés, el miedo y la locura. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Un gruñido seguido por un sonido explosivo resonó en la habitación, no pude evitar sobresaltarme mientras lanzaba un chillido de sorpresa. Dan me empujó hacia la salida mientras caía a bruces sobre sus rodillas y se sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos.

–¡Corre!

Y eso fue lo que hice. Muy cobarde. Podía sentir las manecillas moviéndose condenadamente lento, el aire pesaba en mis pulmones y ardía en mi garganta. Abrí con furia las puertas del lugar y la oscuridad cubría todo el lugar como si se trataran de las fauces de una terrible y nocturna criatura.

Con las lágrimas en los ojos cegándome apreté las llaves que Dan había metido en mis manos. Conocía el carro de Dan, sabía cuál era de todos y sabía que él había planeado esto también. Y yo lo abandoné.

Al pobre chico asustado que se había metido en problemas más grandes de los que podía soportar. Alguien que fue utilizado como una marioneta y que había perdido miles de buenas oportunidades en el futuro solo para salvarme. Choqué las llaves contrala cerradura unas ciento de veces intentando tranquilizar mi control, gruñí con desesperación y medio para intentar cambiar el temblor y con fuerza abrí la puerta del carro, casi zambulléndome dentro sin importar que carros estaban aparcados cerca de este, apreté el acelerador y me perdí en la profundidad de la noche.

…

En los próximos meses no se encontraron restos de Lucy Heartfilia, o de su presunto secuestrador. Al poco tiempo, algunas pertenencias de los Heartfilia fueron desapareciendo hasta que Igneel Dragneel junto a su hijo protegieron aquello que se pudo rescatar. La mansión de los Heartfilia y todas sus tierras alrededor. Se encontró el cuerpo de Dan Straight en un viejo almacén escondido a las afueras de la ciudad. Fuera de eso, nada más se ha logrado recuperar. Quien mató a Dan, quien secuestró a Lucy, quien robó toda propiedad Heartfilia… tienen que ser el mismo hombre, que todo haya sucedido consecutivamente no puede ser una consecuencia. El hombre, simplemente desapreció. Justo como lo hiso Lucy Heartfilia.

Ya han pasado tres años, y nadie sabe dónde podría estar. La policía afirma que puede estar muerta, que enterraron su cuerpo en una zona desconocida, justo como lo iban hacer con Dan, pero al parecer no tuvieron tiempo suficiente.

Puras mierdas. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Algo tan testadura y contreras como Lucy es imposible que se haya rendido tan fácilmente.

Ella está allá afuera, cumpliendo su sueño. En alguna parte de este mundo. Y seré yo quien la encuentre, así tenga que buscar debajo de cada roca de cada país.

Natsu y casi todos los amigos de Lucy y de la familia, se negaron rotundamente a hacer un funeral sin cuerpo. En los últimos años, Natsu tomó la presidencia de la empresa de la familia y canceló el matrimonio arreglado que los Dragneel y los Strauss habían formado. Al poco tiempo, Lisanna se casó con Bickslow viejo amigo de la ya mencionada. En los pocos años, todo mundo comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, muchos se casaron, otros consiguieron el trabajo de su sueño, algunos viajaron, otros tuvieron hijos y una familia.

No es fácil avanzar cuando no tienes hacia dónde ir.

…

Huir nunca estuvo en los planes de vida de Lucy, pero solo de esta manera, se pudo lograr algo. Vivir bajo un diferente identidad, otra personalidad, otra vida, era algo que, definitivamente, no se encontraba en sus planes de vida. Y más sin embargo aquí estaba, como institutriz en una escuela de música. Un trabajo que no duraría mucho, se había prometido que viviría y compraría la casa Heartfilia con su nuevo apellido, haría el sueño de sus padres y el de ella realidad. Convertir esa vieja mansión en una reconocida escuela de música.

Por primera vez, cuando volvía a su departamento, por primera vez podía sentir el peso de la verdadera soledad. No había nadie esperándola. Y eso era lo mejor. Lucy vivía con la constante imagen de Dan en su cabeza, si bien ella no fue la que apretó el gatillo de la pistola, tampoco hiso nada para impedirlo, y ella se sentía tan culpable como si hubiera disparado por su propia mano.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, a su familia adoptiva, a su pequeño perro Plue. Que ya no debe estar tan pequeño. Pero, no se podía dar el placer de hacerles una visita, ellos ni siquiera deberían saber que está viva. Acnologia sigue al asecho como una sombra en los callejones. Si bien su nueva imagen y nombre la han ocultado muy bien estos últimos años, eso no podrá durar para siempre.

Michelle Lobster solo era un nombre que tomó al azar y que se convirtió en su nueva identidad. Viajó hasta los Estados Unidos ocultándose en otro continente, lejos de todo mundo.

Porque así es como debe ser. La vida no siempre da segundas oportunidades, Lucy tenía suerte de vivir, no como Lucy Heartfilia, pero si como una persona nueva. Y aunque ella no era feliz, sabía que era mejor que poner en peligro a las personas que la hacen feliz.

Este es solo el comienzo de algo que posiblemente se convierta en algo grande en un futuro cercano. La espera aguarda a cualquiera.

Ella estaba segura de algo... que este no era el final.

* * *

 **N/A: Antes de que me golpeen :c quiero decir que va a ver un pequeño epilogo después de esto. y que si, lamentablemente este es el "capítulo final" (un diminuto final) pero pienso hacer el epilogo mucho mejor así que esperenlo pronto.**

 **:B**


	13. Epilogo :D

**Epilogo.**

En algún lugar de la historia, años pasados tal vez… no puedo recordarlo bien, pero daba por seguro que era uno de aquellos momentos que se graban a fuego en la memoria de uno.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Apenas si podía distinguir el día y lo noche, pero ese día había sido diferente, se había levantado con una suma carga de energía vividera.

Mientras tomaba con movimientos delicados la taza de café frente a ella, obligó a su mente a remontarse en lo rincones inexplorados de su cerebro solo para encontrarse con alguno de los recuerdos más importantes.

Entre ellos, una noche en la que Natsu y ella habían escapado una noche de casa para tener una aventura que recordarían en el futuro, justo como ahora.

Hasta el día de hoy ella no se preguntó cómo es que alguien como el pelirrosado había encontrado un hermoso lugar donde el cielo se vestía con billones de estrellas que relucían en la perfecta oscuridad de la noche alejada de las luces de la ciudad.

Esa misma noche, ellos se habían recostado en el humado y frío césped del despoblado lugar a admirar el cielo, en cierta parte de la noche, como si lo hubieran ensayado, sus manos se unieron en un solo y sincero enlace, permaneciendo así. Unidos.

–Si pudieras volar… ¿A dónde irías? –le preguntó a Lucy con suma cantidad de curiosidad.

Ella tenía la intención de reír ante la barbaridad sobre la idea de volar. Pero, de alguna manera, se lo tomó con seriedad y contestó:

– _Love & Lucky_. –contesté sin dudarlo.

Natsu giró la cabeza rápidamente mirándome con una mueca de confusión dibujada en su cara.

–Es un restaurante. –expliqué antes de que pudiera hablar. Él hiso además de hablar, pero se mantuvo en silencio. –Es el restaurante favorito de mis padres, siempre íbamos ahí en una situación especial. Pasé los mejores momentos ahí, además, mis padres se conocieron en ese lugar. Me gustaría ir ahí una vez más, de esa manera… tal vez, me sienta más cerca de ellos.

Años más tarde, aquí me encontraba, refugiada en lentes oscuros y una taza de café acompañada de un pastelillo de fresas. En la mesa favorita de mis padres, en el segundo piso donde podía verse toda la ciudad, donde podía sentir la calidez del sol bañarme. Sonreí ante el recuerdo desapareciendo de mi cabeza solo para percatarme que, de alguna manera, este lugar me había atraído hasta aquí, una vez más. Pero esta vez no está nadie acompañándome.

Una lagrima traviesa cayó por mí mejilla al aventurarme hacía atrás solo para darme cuenta de todo el camino que recorrí, como toda mi vida fue como un caleidoscopio que cambiaba sin cesar hasta que me estrelle contra la realidad y ahora, oculta bajo el nombre de alguien más, bajo el techo de lo que alguna vez fue un establecimiento lleno de recuerdos dolorosos, ahora me acobijaba y no me hacía sentir que la soledad me ahogaba.

A veces despertaba en medio de la noche con el rostro de aquel hombre sobre mí. Gritaba el nombre de personas que amo, gritaba el nombre de mi madre con la esperanza de que ella llegara corriendo desde su habitación hacia la mía solo para decirme que era solo una pesadilla. Que solo tenía que abrir los ojos para que todo desapareciera.

Pero ella nunca aparecía. Y luego yo me dejaba caer en el colchón, derrotada y terriblemente cansada.

¿Qué será de mí? ¿Me quedaré para siempre en la sombra del olvido?

¿Qué será de mis padres adoptivos? ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Grandeeney? Un hueco se abrió en mi pecho de solo pensar en su expresión al darse cuenta de cómo terminé. Si bien nadie podía reemplazar a mi madre biológica, Grandeeney fue un ángel que alivio cada herida punzante de niña y se volvió en mi escudo contra todo.

Hace algunas semanas mandé una carta anónima, que a su vez no puedo llamar anónima porque estoy segura que cualquier conocido mío sabría al instante mi letra y mi forma de redactar. No pude evitar reír entre dientes sobre lo sorpresivo que debió haber sido el recibir una carta en pleno siglo XXI. Pero no me podía confiar en el internet. No cuando te estabas escondiendo.

La carta iba algo más o menos así:

 _Querida familia, o quien sea la persona a la que llegue esta carta._

 _Quería informar, sin hacer mucho escándalo, que mi actual situación es un poco… delicada. Sin más por decir que, me estoy jugando mí libertad tan solo de escribir semejantes palabras. Pero, mis queridos familiares, la soledad es la enfermedad más solitaria y cruel que existe en el mundo._

 _Para esto me gustaría afirmar grades situaciones…_

He aquí cuando revele todo el asunto de Acnologia, su nombre, el incidente, la desastrosa realidad de mi pasado y la relación de este hombre con mis padres, si bien, esperaba con todo mi ser que esta carta llegase a Igneel de todas las formas posibles, sabía que alguien inteligente y precavido como él haría lo correcto con los datos dados.

En medio de aquella solitaria noche, con nada más que mis pensamientos y mi compañía, me dediqué a escribirle una carta personal a Natsu. Una carta que dudé mucho en enviar, pero que al final de cuentas envié.

No esperaba nada a cambio, una respuesta o algo. La verdad, aunque doliera, esperaba que aquel chico hubiera encontrado la felicidad de alguna u otra manera.

 _Natsu:_

 _Sé que eres pésimo para prestar atención, eso me ha quedado claro en todos los años que he compartido contigo (Y mira que son muchos por desgracia). Pero por una vez en tu vida, me gustaría que prestaras todo tu atención a esta, un poco larga carta, no quiero parlotear y mucho menos hacer que pierdas tiempo en palabras vacías. Pero todo en esta carta son palabras que posiblemente en su momento me callé por una razón otra y ahora en la soledad de una ciudad, me arrepiento de ello._

 _Posiblemente, cuando leas esto, ya hayan pasado años sin saber uno de otro. Posiblemente, estés haciendo tu vida como cualquier otra persona normal, tal vez estas detrás de ese sofisticado escritorio en el que tanto me gusta sentarme para mirarte estresarte (espero que no lo hayas cambiado), tal vez, incluso te hayas casado con Lisanna, (pobre mujer al tener que soportarte), pero, créeme que estoy muriéndome de celos._

Una lágrima se deslizó en ese momento obligándome a parpadear para alejarlas.

 _Antes de volverte un hombre ocupado y atareado como el viejo Igneel, haz los viajes que tanto me contabas, reta a Gray y gánale, golpea a Gajeel tanto como quieras, y por favor, no te comas el pastel de Erza nunca más, no termines tu vida de esa manera, no seas tan extremista._

 _Ríe, baila, canta, ama, besa y abraza todo lo que puedas. Esto es lo menos que puedo pedirte… no, lo que te imploro que hagas, al menos de esa manera me sentiré mucho mejor conmigo misma, de alguna manera sabré que alguna cosa hice bien._

 _Lamento tanto haberme apartado de tu vida de esa manera, esta carta es un tipo de perdón, un agradecimiento tal vez. Sé que teníamos planes juntos y sé que era decisión de ambos, que no debí haber desaparecido así porque así, pero te conozco tan bien, que si tú estuvieras en mis zapatos, hubieras hecho lo mismo. Solo para protegerme._

 _Déjame hacer lo mismo._

 _Eres un hombre con capacidad y sueños, la gente espera mucho de ti y hay muchos que siguen tus pisadas. Siempre estuve orgullosa de haber estado tan cerca de ti, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir especial. Estuviste ahí en todo momento, no solo en el sentido romántico, fuiste un amigo y compañero admirable, ni una eternidad me serán suficientes para agradecerte._

 _Cada día te escribiré una carta. Cartas que llegaran a tus manos algún día, justo como esta._

 _Te deseo lo mejor._

 _Tuya, Lucy._

–Que egoísta. –una voz me sobresalto en mi asiento. –"Lamento tanto haberme apartado de tu vida de esa manera…"–dijo con voz fría y rasposa. –¿Entonces por qué te fuiste si tanto lo lamentabas? Aparte de egoísta, una cobarde.

Sabía que el peso en mi mano de la taza había desaparecido mágicamente y que posiblemente haya desaparecido en el espacio a nuestro alrededor, pero me importó poco. Todo el tiempo y el sonido se habían esfumado y con torpeza, con las piernas atontadas me levanté de mi lugar lo que resultó un gran reto teniendo la fiera mirada que me atravesaba el cuerpo justo frente a mí.

Él estaba ahí, justo a solo unos pasos frente a mí y su rostro reflejaba lo que siempre imaginé que sería nuestra reunión, enojo. Casi podía sentir su hostilidad asfixiándome, podía ver como sus puños se cerraban con demasiada fuerza en sus costados como si estuviera conteniéndose.

Estaba pulcramente vestido y a pesar del ambiente cálido, su bufanda cubría su cuello. Me di cuenta de repente que todas las miradas de los comensales estaban sobre nosotros, el mesero que me atendió desde el principio corrió hacia nosotros y con cautela su mirada viajó de Natsu a mí y luego de regresó a él.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó con cortesía.

Iba a pedirle amablemente que se retirara, pero antes de que yo pudiera hablar, Natsu apartó la mirada de mí solo para lanzarle una de muerte al pobre camarero que tropezó en su intento de alejarse del peligroso hombre rosa. Sentí un poco de pena cuando en un leve susurro dijo "lo siento" y se alejó a trompicones.

Cuando sentí la intensa mirada de Natsu de nuevo me arme de valor para mirarlo de regreso.

Después de un eterno raro, me aventuré a preguntar: –¿Qué haces aquí?

No pude evitar sentirme tonta cuando él alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

–Oh, esto. –sonrió con sarcasmo y molestia. –Solo vine a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ya sabes, vengo hacer lo viajes que alguna vez te conté ¿recuerdas?

Mordí mi labio, estaba enojada, no con él, si no conmigo misma. Me sentía estúpida, pequeña e ingenua.

–Fantástico. –dije titubeante. –¿Ensayaste todo esto o alguien te lo está susurrando?

–Me aprendí cada maldita palabra de tu carta. –dijo lentamente mientras se acortaba nuestro espacio. –Si quieres, puedo redactártela, al derecho y al revés.

Quise alejarme, pero choqué con la mesa. –No tienes derecho a estar enojado.

Natsu detuvo su caminata y abrió con los ojos con sorpresa, como si le hubiera dicho que los gatos volaban y hablaban.

–Es cierto, me fui… pero no podía seguir viviendo cerca de ustedes… ¿Sabes lo que es pasar noches sin dormir preocupada que un psicópata entre en medio de la noche a tu recamara? ¿Lo que duro que es despedirte de tu vida y vivir escondiéndote?

Hasta este punto, estaba técnicamente susurrando, él estaba tan cerca de mí que no necesitaba alzar la voz para que me escuchara. Por primera vez en años, podía sentir el vació en mi pecho llenarse con esa calidez tan esencial de él. Tan solo tenerlo cerca era suficiente para inyectarme ganas de vivir cada maldito día de mi vida.

–No tenías que haber pasado por ello. –dijo con calma, el enojo había desaparecido de su rostro, pero su voz aun remarcaba amargura. –Al menos no sola. Siempre dices que somos un equipo, compañeros, siempre tomábamos decisiones entre los dos… pero al final, siempre haces lo que quieres… nunca fuimos un equipo, tú siempre haces lo que quieres sin importarte los demás. Sin importarte mi opinión.

Sus palabras me golpearon más fuerte de lo que creí posible que me costó unos segundo recuperarme. En mucho tiempo, por primera vez, tuve ganas de llorar como una niña de diez años, tirarme al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente.

–Lo sie-

–Cállate. –me interrumpió con brusquedad. –No quiero un puñetero "lo siento". Tú no tienes idea el daño que me hiso tu falta, no eres la única que está sufriendo. _¿Seguir adelante?_ ¿Conque fuerza, Lucy? ¡Si tú te lo llevaste todo de mí!

Bajé la mirada. Me merecía ser regañada, pero sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar. Pude sentir como Natsu se tensó y tardó unos segundos para escuchar un pesado suspiró que movió el cabello de mi fleco. Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus brazos abrazándome, acto suficiente para derrumbarme y dejar que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones mientras mi cuerpo se despedazaba y si no fuera por sus brazos estaría en el suelo llorando.

–Eres un desastre. –murmuró contra mi cabello.

Cuando logré calmarme, lo miré dejar una buena cantidad de dinero en la mesa donde yo antes estaba sentada. Intenté alejarme de sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todo a mí alrededor se invirtió y me sorprendí como es que no me maree espantosamente. Natsu me había colocado sobre su hombro y me estaba sacando del restaurante.

Me forcé a levantar mi cuerpo un poco solo para mirar los rostros de los comensales sorprendidos ante el acto. Sentí mi rostro hirviendo de la vergüenza.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame en este instante! –gruñí cada palabra con completa desesperación.

Pude ver una sonrisa burlona mientras esquivaba con perfección las mesas y a los personas que se atravesaban.

 _Lo hace apropósito_ , pensé, _él sabe perfectamente que odio que me carguen como costal de papas. Es su pequeña venganza_.

Una vez fuera del restaurante no se molestó en ponerme sobre mis pies, parecía más que satisfecho en mostrarle a toda la ciudad como tenía su autoridad ante mí.

Después de un eterno trayecto, hiso que me subiera a un auto, solo para que segundos después él se colocara en el asiento del piloto y arrancara esta cosa.

Me hice ovillo en mi lugar, y aunque ya sabía a dónde íbamos, me animé a preguntar: –¿A dónde vamos?

Una sonrisa ladina iluminó su rostro. –A casarnos. –sentí como mi boca se abría con incredulidad, él me miró de reojo y su sonrisa se estrechó más. –¡Ah! –hiso ademan como si se hubiera acordado de algo en último momento. –Y tener los 30 hijos que siempre quise.

Hundí mis uñas en el asiento del coche. –¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¡¿Qué haremos cuando Acnologia descubra dónde estoy?! ¡Huir era mi única manera de protegerlos a ustedes! –regordetas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas nublándome la vista. –Él me quitó a mis padres, mi casa… mi vida. No sabes lo que tuve que pasar cuando me secuestraron. Es un hombre retorcido y enfermo. No sabes lo horrible que es dormir con un ojo abierto.

El auto se detuvo abruptamente, tuve que sostenerme rápidamente antes de estrellarme hacia el frente.

–Tienes razón, no lo sé. –dijo con calma ignorando los cláxones que comenzaron a sonar detrás de nosotros por los carros enfurecido. –Y no quiero que pases por eso otra vez, mucho menos que te tortures tu sola. Haré lo que sea para protegerte, ese hombre no se atreverá a acercarte a ti nunca más. –tomó mis manos entre las suyas. –Por favor, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, para protegerte. Nadie robará tu futuro de mí. Y respecto a tu casa, Igneel me ayudó a recuperarla, técnicamente es **tu** casa ahora y puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

Bajé la mirada, apenada, de seguro mi cara ha de parecer un tomate y mis ojos hinchados no es como si ayudaran mucho. Pero en este preciso momento, aun con todo mi desastre emocional, él me hace sentir hermosa. Lo cláxones dejaron de sonar y los carros optaron por arrebatar al auto varada en media vía publica.

Podía ser egoísta, podía huir a sus brazos aun sabiendo lo que conllevaba, aun sabiendo los problemas que causaría…

–¿Te quedarías conmigo a pesar de mis problemas? –pregunté con timidez.

–¿No se trata de eso el amor? –sonrió con ternura. –Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Reí como una boba. –¡Sí!

Antes de que pudiera besarme, me aleje. –Pero, no vamos a tener 30 hijos, de ahora te lo advierto.

Rodó los ojos mientras se enderezaba en su asiento solo para dar marcha el carro de nuevo. En un leve murmullo dijo: "Aguafiestas". Pero al final sonrió.

…

A los pocos meses se celebró una bonita boda, una boda un tanto… privada, no más que los amigos más cercanos y a familia. Si bien el caso de Acnologia seguía en pie, ese día fue se hiso caso omiso del existente hombre fantasma, no importaba que hiciera la policía, nadie parecía dar con aquel intruso. Como si simplemente no existiera, una sombra oculta en los callejones.

A lo largo del tiempo, aquel nombre desaparecía junto con su recuerdo. Y el lugar que alguna vez albergó a la familia Heartfilia, ahora daba cobijo a estudiantes prodigio y amantes de la música, justo… como el sueño de una pareja.

Ah, y al final Natsu no consiguió sus 30 hijos.

Aún.

* * *

 **Antes de que me tiren de todo déjenme explicarme:**

 **Ufff... No sé ni siquiera como diculparme ;-; sé que no tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que hice esperar, perooo en mi defensa estuve estos últimos meses decidiendo lo que iba hacer mi futuro. Se puede decir oficialmente que ya terminé mi bachillerato y que el próximo semestre entrare a la Universidad. Cero posibilidades de escribir, ademas de que estos últimos meses de estrés han absorbido toda mi energía emocional y física, además de que diversos sucesos "amorosos" me sucedieron y me dejaron muerta x-x**

 **En fiiiin~ no voy agobiarlos.**

 **Pues, aquí termina chic s, la verdad es que un final muy cutre xD Pero tenía que terminarlo de una u otra manera.**

 **No sé si desvelarme escribiendo las demás historias o continuarlas mañana :v bueno, espero que en esta semana ustedes tengan los demás capítulo de mis otros fanfics :D**

 **Ahora si, ahora pueden tirarme de todo :'v**


End file.
